Harry potter and Crown of Power
by HermioneeBlack
Summary: Morgana Merlin made a crown which makes the bearer immortal... only catch, the crown will be passed to other's only when some one with her blood is sacrificed... which happens to be a studious muggle born...
1. Send off

BEING HOME

Harry is feeling quite discomfited by the time they reached so called home. Elation and confidence that filled him at king's cross ebbed away as the car stopped in front of his logical-home. If it is any other time, he would have been cowering in his seat if he has seen his uncle's face as red as it is now. Sirius's death has temporarily removed his capacity to react in normal way. Much to the fury of Vernon, he got down desolately, removed his trunk from boot, walked to door. He stood in front of door, waiting for his uncle, which his uncle performed so nicely, a bulldozer would have felt embarrassed. Harry walked in to the house with out even stopping to look at his relative's faces. He still had his trunk in hands; he walked silently towards his room.

"Stop there boy. I haven't given my permission to go there" hissed uncle Vernon behind him.

Harry paused, turned around to face his bulldozer of uncle, at the same time keeping his trunk down. With eyes devoid of any emotion he just stared at his uncle coldly. Coldness in his eyes sent shivers down Vernon's spine. Though Harry could see no vibrations, he could bet that his uncle shuddered. Any one would have done the same thing – his emerald green eyes for once lost their life, the pain and power that radiated from them is very scary. Harry stared at his uncle expecting him to say next sentence. He is ready for them. However, his uncle never got a chance. There is a loud crank in air as Mad-Eye popped in front of them along with Tonks. She is looking like a gaunt yet stately lady now. She could have given creeps to Slytherens.

" Hmmmmm! Giving Harry a peace of your mind? " asked Tonks in a rough voice. If Harry isn't so depressed, he would have laughed at the sight of uncle Vernon cowering.

"why don't you carry Harry's trunk for him Vernon?" asked Mad-Eye in is most soft voice Harry has ever heard. his uncle became still redder, even Wealsey's hair would not have been as red. Harry interjected quickly. Though he liked his uncle being threatened by some one, he doesn't like to push it too much. It wouldn't do much good. Neither to him, nor to his uncle. They still had to live under same roof for coming month. So Harry turned around, took his trunk and left to his room. Tonks walked in to give him a good-bye hug, this time sporting pink hair and a teenager look. They once again repeated their willing ness to help though Harry thought they have done enough. His uncle didn't dare raise his voice after this incident.

Aunt Petunia behaved as though nothing had happened, her face turned to a stony expression which even Snape would be proud of. Harry silently lay on his bed unable to think about any thing. Pain is building inside him, he tried his best to think about any thing other than Sirius. It is not an easy task. He thought about Quidditch, his thoughts ended at his firebolt which is presented by Sirius. He thought about his friends, which made him feel still worse for the danger he exposed them to at ministry of magic.

Harry would have loved to weep dearly at this time. Even tears had taken his opposition. Not a single tear came out of his eyes, the pain is becoming unbearable to him as a nasty voice inside him repeated all of this is his fault. At nine o'clock, his aunt placed dinner beside him seeing he can't be budged from his bed. Harry didn't touched it till ten when his Aunt came and stood there observing him silently for a moment. Then she removed the plate and walked as though being near Harry would blast her in to pieces. Lack of dinner soon drove Harry to sleep which is still more torturous as it has shown Sirius falling through veil again and again. Harry woken quite disgruntled from sleep at six in morning as an owl with daily prophet dropped it on him, poked him for money. Harry got up, placed money in pouch attached to the owl. He looked at prophet for some time, before tossing it to end of room with out even opening it.

Harry walked out side, cold wind felt almost like life coming to him again. He walked on opposite side of his usual walk so that he would never reach the place where he has first seen Sirius. He walked through a route unknown to him, after walking for half an hour, he found he is walking through his favorite walk. His mind told him to turn back, while his foot carried him forward. Harry closed his eyes unable to bear the pain, the angst that is building in him, but this didn't make things any better. If possible it made his state worse. When he opened his eyes again, he found him self facing swings. It is the place where he has seen Sirius for first time. Harry looked at the place for some time as though he is hypnotized. He could hold it no longer. His eyes slowly filled with tears, his knees gave away. He broke down on pavement, his face in his hands crying his heart out. He didn't know how much time passed, but he raised his head when the heat of sun burnt back of his head. Harry got up, observed his surroundings to make sure no one observed him, made his way back to his house. He knew order members might be watching over him, he hoped it is Lupin who is watching at that time, because he couldn't trust any other order member would babble about it in next meeting. He reached home, feeling considerably lighter than the time when he went out. It is not like that the pain vanished, but it has subsided. He was able to look at pudgy face of his uncle with out scaring him out of his wits. Harry entered house with out feeling lightest fear.

"Where did you go boy?" confronted uncle Vernon as soon as he entered hall. Aunt petunia is surveying his jeans, which still has some of dust from road on it.

"You better tell where you are going next time boy. If another of your freaky friend comes to this house, I will never allow you to enter this house again." Said uncle Vernon even before Harry got a chance to answer him. Harry glared at his uncle, but he is feeling too resigned to continue kill with eye act. He bent his head, nodded in answer. His uncle has expected Harry to retort, but Harry hadn't had heart for doing that. Considering this as submission, his uncle started mumbling about generosity, people's selfish ness to pay back. He is too afraid of speaking Harry's name directly. Harry hadn't thought of entering the hall again, but he had to this time because uncle Vernon has called him.

" Listen boy." Uncle Vernon surveyed Harry from head to foot once.

" there is a management workshop which Dudley is attending. We thought it will be better if you too attend it. No freak work there. We will go to dress shop in evening to buy a pair for you. behave while we are out side." Uncle Vernon completed his speech and glared at Harry expecting an answer.

Harry wondered for a moment what is making uncle Vernon to do this favor. However it is a good chance, Harry nodded in answer. He soon found out reason for this favor. Dudley is getting slightly out of hand, uncle Vernon want some body to keep an eye on him. Apparently, after one year, his uncle and aunt became slightly suspicious of Dudley's behavior. It will not be good for Dudley to be a duffer for longer time. From the dinner time talks of his aunt and Uncle Harry gathered Dudley is spending a tad more amount of money than he is supposed to be. After all, he has to run some business after graduation. A warning came from Smeltings if he doesn't improve his marks, there will be no excuse for him to stay in school. So, a person has to remain with Dudley to survey over his academics. Though uncle Vernon always ridiculed Harry's performance at school, he does know that Harry is a brilliant student compared to his whale of a son of course.

Harry and Dudley are dropped at workshop at ten in morning. Uncle Vernon thought it would be best to give another warning to Harry.

" If any thing happened to Dudley, you will pay boy. I don't care what those freaks said. Remember this well boy." With this warning his uncle left workshop. Soon, they entered class, Harry could tell that if he isn't here, Dudley would sure have skipped this class. There aren't many free seats, and none of the owners are welcoming. Finally, Harry choose to sit beside a black girl, who is only one in class. She is looking at her notes, is not paying much of attention to rest of class. To his horror, black girl beside him seemed to be best of class, at least merit of class, from time to time she shot disgusting looks his way in same manner as Hermione. Harry made first move toward conversation but it hadn't gone that well.

" Er. . . what is your name?" he asked tentatively.

" Venissa Wikfield" growled back the gal. She is seemingly in towering temper.

Her face sent enough warning to keep his mouth shut after this conversation. But, when the class is over some thing unexpected has happened.

" haven't you studied any thing in past years? " asked the gal in a bossy tone.

" I – Er" Harry don't know what to answer. He just stared blankly at the gal.

" oh! Another Idiot I think. I can help you – I don't like my bench mate to be a duffer." Said Venissa in her commanding voice. Harry is astonished at the rudeness of that gal. He just known her name, she doesn't even know his name, she is calling him an idiot and duffer.

" Thank you Ms.Wikfield. but I am really poor at this work. Do you think I can ever pick up? " asked Harry politely. He should have gone out along with Dudley, uncle Vernon will be leaving. The gal surveyed him with surprised but shrewd look. It is a mixture of Dumbledore and Snape's calculating look.

" What is your name? " asked she observing Harry.

" Harry potter" answered he now checking class for Dudley with side way glance.

" well, Harry call me Venissa. Now listen. -"Venissa recited the topics with which Harry should come prepared next morning, added a warning in end. If he isn't going to come earlier, she is going to knock the hell out of him. She also said he should come one hour earlier, so that she could verify and correct his work. Harry nodded in answer – not that he has any other choice. Even Snape would have done the same if he is threatened in the voice Venissa used. As soon as she completed her speech Harry ran out side only to see uncle Vernon is about to leave. He ran toward car, sat in back seat. His uncle is clearly scowling because Harry is able to reach car in time. As soon as Dudley sat in car he started complaining about Harry.

"Daddy, Harry sat beside a black girl"this is first complaint of Dudley.

"Freaks of his kind are not allowed to sit beside normal people. "Snorted uncle Vernon. Harry sensed his anger is rising, how ever he sat there with impassive face. Dudley's complaints continued. Because of Harry, he is unable to see board, his bench mate is disturbing him, his lecturer forgot what to say while he gave him clue – (Harry wondered when Dudley has become this wise – self praise?) and his reputation which is being ruined because a dimwit like Harry is his cousin (Harry has tried his best to stifle his laugh this time.). By the time they reached home Harry is bright red because of stifling laughs. Harry ate his lunch in silence, he is again becoming moody he is starting to feel like he should be alone again. He wolfed down his food as fast as he can, washed his plate, escaped to his room. He is feeling like he is not supposed to laugh while his godfather died because of him. Again, the guilty feeling started to overtake him, this time guilty of laughing added to them.

It is not your fault, he repeated to him self. Yes, it is answered another voice in his head. If you haven't gone to Ministry of magic, he would have been alive. At least if you aren't as thick as you are he would have been alive – said another voice. I have home work – reminded Harry to him self, immediately walked out of room to ask Dudley for books. Uncle Vernon fixed him with a calculative glance, but Harry is quick upon his feet.

"Well, for a dimwit like me – more work is suggested." Answered him thinking it is a normal and convincing answer. Dudley grunted in answer.

"I am not allowing in to my room. I don't want to give my books to him" he added as an after thought.

That is if you know what books are, fool – commented Harry in his mind.

How ever, uncle Vernon took this as an opportunity to chastise Harry.

" Dudley, fetch your books" said uncle Vernon in a voice that Dudley know very well not to cross. He moved out of living room grinding his teeth, giving death glares to Harry.

After five minutes Dudley came in to Hall with two big books. Harry noticed the new smell that is coming from books. Well, that is to be expected. Dudley never opens a book. Harry suddenly had an idea.

" I don't know if I can do this with out Dudley's help sir?" said he to his uncle Vernon.

" you better start boy, Dudley will overlook your work." Said uncle Vernon. Well, the rest of evening is fun. Dudley don't know what the school books are and what to with them. Uncle Vernon constantly urged Dudley to find one or another error in Harry's work. Well, some sort of brain is needed for that, which is accidentally drowned out by his food. So Dudley tried to find some sort of error, while Harry explained it to him from scratch. By the end of evening Dudley lost his head. If he spent one more minute at his desk reading, there is a possibility of his forgetting his own name. Harry felt very, very satisfied. He don't know it is evil pleasure or not, but seeing Dudley confusedly shuffling through his books gave him a light feeling. He felt it is as revenge for the ten year old Dudley has beaten last time. Though he is shooed away from taking help of Dudley in studying, Harry is allowed to have books.

" we are doing this so that you don't spoil Dud's reputation there" said uncle Vernon.

As if, he has one. Thought Harry to him self, snorted inside at the never ending stupid ness of his uncle and cousin.

By the time Harry laid on his bed, he remembered nothing but calculations and the steps- so on. In fact his mind is tired to think of any thing so it didn't take him long time to close his mind. Harry felt he has just closed his eyes when he opened them again. Though he has one good night's sleep, he didn't feel much relaxed or rested. Well, he is up now. He dressed, made his way to break fast so that he wouldn't be late and Dudley wouldn't eat all of his breakfast. For the first time in month, he didn't felt like running away from people when he entered workshop. Uncle Vernon did leave them early not because of Harry but because it is only time that is convenient for him. Venissa is already waiting for him. In the hour they had before actual lecture, Dudley explored surroundings for picking fights, Harry is briefed on purpose of work shop by Venissa.

She has a knack for epithets, by the end of their small meeting, Harry is rated as a complete moron. Why have I sat beside this gal – moaned Harry to him self, but he didn't have much of a choice than do what he is instructed to do. However this helped very much to keep Sirirus from his mind, so he engrossed him self in studies – with or with out interest. It took only two days for Harry to become friends with Venissa, once she trusted people she is very good friend. Harry soon became interested in what he is being taught, i.e. muggle business strategy, it became more and more interesting as the days passed on. After first day of home work, Dudley is scared enough not to meddle with Harry. First test of week is announced on Monday, Venissa's enthusiasm remembered Harry strongly of Hermione. Only thing lacking is, Venissa never takes exams as seriously as Hermione, but she prepares in same way as Hermione.

Talking of Hermione, she kept her promise of calling him. She called him almost every day. She become too excited when Harry told her about work shop, Harry could imagine her bouncing on her sofa. She promised him to come to visit him for few days, though Harry told her to enjoy time with her parents.

" don't be silly Harry. I do spend time with them. Any way, there is a international seminar, they will be gone for to two weeks." Told she brushing him off.

The remaining order members also kept their promise. 24/7 guard is patrolling at privet drive. After two days, Harry almost mastered their timetable. Uncle Vernon made sure Harry is writing to his friends regularly.

But it is not what made Harry's day. On his first Sunday at privet drive, he remained in his room reading his notes in workshop. But his peace is soon interrupted by a shrill cry from aunt Petunia. Thinking of worst, Harry ran in to living room. He is astonished by the sight will be under statement of century.

Dudley stood there in door way, a funny painting on his face, eggs and tomatoes all over his body along with mud spray. On his back were writen words – " PIG KING" in capital letters. His hair is dyed to a funny color, is standing in spikes. His hair style will make Harry's look like most managed hair. Harry immediately ran toward a place where he wont be visible but he will be able to listen and see what happened in living room. He tried his best to stop any sounds emanating from him; his stomach is paining like being punched by the time he reached his room because of stifling laughter.

" Oh! Dudley ! who did this to my boy ?tell me I will make them suffer for this." – so on ranted uncle Vernon.

Dudley remained silent refusing to tell who did this. After twenty attempts from aunt petunia answer came from Dudley.

"That Evans boy and Gray girl" answered Dudley in meek tone. Uncle Vernon immediately took off at his fastest pace toward Evans house leaving Dudley in house. Harry would have thought this is best opportunity to taunt Dudley, but curiosity got better of him. He sneaked out of home while aunt petunia is on Mission clean-pig king. He ran along with uncle Vernon, closely following him with out any body noticing. His uncle's first stop came at so called Gray gal's house. His uncle took no precautions to keep his voice down. He launched in to his rants as soon as Mr. Gray opened his door.

" What is this sir? " asked uncle Vernon.

Mr. Gray gave him a funny perplexed look.

" your daughter has injured our boy with eggs and tomatoes. Not to mention dye on his hair, and rude words on his shirt. Is this what you have taught to your daughter? " asked Vernon heatedly. Harry noticed some of neighbor's heads are poking out from their windows.

" if your accusations are true then I will take proper actions sir. " answered Mr.Gray politely, but pointedly.

" Florence ?" called he turning to inside of house.

" Bloody hell" swore Harry involuntarily.

The expression on uncle Vernon's face is price less. It is surprise, anger, betrayal and shock. The gal is eleven year old and she is cutest gal Harry has ever seen. She has soft chestnut curly hair, big dark eyes, cherry red lips add to this the gal is very little. Even Malfoy would stop to buy her ice-cream. Such is the innocence on her face. she will not be able to harm a flobber warm.

" Baby, Have you gone out side after noon?" asked her father. The gal is hiding behind her mother.

" No daddy" answered she in her sweetest voice from behind her mother still eyeing uncle Vernon as though he is a demon. A smile crept on Harry's face. uncle Vernon tried to speak but no words issued from his mouth. He wouldn't be able to chastise such a cute gal in front of his neighbors who have constantly complained about his boy. He turned on his heel to return to home, but Mr. Gray stopped him.

"I think you have accused our daughter sir?" said he surveying uncle Vernon.

"Sorry Mr. Gray" said uncle Vernon before stomping back. Harry would have gone back in to home but it can be hazardous to his intestines. So he did the most proper thing to do at this time. He ran toward park, once he is in park, he laughed till his eyes watered, his face is looking like an apple by the time he controlled his laughter. To any passers by he would have appeared like a lunatic. He didn't care. Any way all residents of privet drive consider him to be lunatic. He laughed his heart out for one hour when he noticed two forms in park retreating from him. He wiped his tears from eyes, looked towards the little boy and gal retreating from him.

One is the gal he has just seen. She has a look of apprehension on her face. a little boy is on her side, both are moving back wards. Harry walked toward them still with a smile on his face. the small boy moved in front of gal.

" don't touch her" said the little boy. In any other situation Harry would have answered with a retort but he is too excited to do that now.

" don't be silly boy. " he snapped at the little boy in very snapish way. Then he smiled again at the little boy who is still looking at him with apprehension.

" what is your name? " he asked – but his voice has become raspy from all laughing.

" Mark Evans." Answered boy.

" and you are Florence Gray! Right? " said Harry turning towards the gal who is still eyeing him fearfully.

He smiled again at the pair of them.

" Have you done that to Dudley? " asked he looking at both of them. Mark nodded yes while Florence nodded to a no.

" Hey! Come on. you have done a great job! Now, tell me have you done that to Dudley? " asked Harry again. This seemed to reduce the fear in both of them. This time they both nodded in yes.

"congratulations! " said Harry giving them a big smile.

They both looked very elated at the appreciation but still seemed a little doubtful about Harry's behavior. In fact Harry can say they both are bouncing with joy at being appreciated.

" Ok. I am Harry potter." He introduced him self, shook hands of children heartily.

"next time you do some thing like this ask for my service. " said he.

"now if you two are as brave as I think you are, then tell me how you did this." Said Harry walking toward the swings, occupying middle one. Florence and Mark sat on either side of him and started talking. In fact they both seem very enthusiastic about their first victory, since Harry listened to them with patience they retold the tale three times. Harry laughed for the first time in holidays, he promised he would take care of both of them in case Dud's group planned any retaliation.

Actually, Florence is the one to plan the prank. She has given mark a sweet box containing sweets that make people sleep. Mark then walked in front of Dudley's gang holding the box as though he is hiding it from them. As usual, Dudley confiscated the box from Mark, Mark quitted scene soon enough to escape any injuries. After that it took fifteen minutes for the group to become unconscious. Florence fetched paints while Mark brought eggs and tomatoes. They both done the job rather effectively and left Dudley co on road. But, probably one of gal friends of the group has seen them from behind so now their secret is out. Not that any would believe but Dudley may target Mark again. Harry promised to escort them in park every evening, walked home making a mental note to him self to order best of Honeydukes chocolate for both Florence and Mark. As soon as he reached home, he sent a letter to Remus asking to deliver him some of candy, if possible in person.

Next day at four in evening, Harry headed to Mrs. Figg's house. He greeted Mrs. Figg as usual, and waited there for arrival of Remus. He has told Remus to come there in code because Harry has doubted some one might poison the chocolate if they know it is for him. Remus popped in due time with a loud crank.

" Hello Harry" said he almost cheerfully.

" Hi Remus" greeted Harry. He observed Remus closely for a moment. His eyes has sunken more, he has become more peaky and shabby than ever. Harry felt a sudden wave of guilty again at the sight of Remus. His face is cheerful but there is an empty expression in his face which is clearly showing how much Sirius's death has affected him.

He fumbled in his pocket, pulled out some photographs. Harry eyed them curiously. But he is shocked when he has seen the photographs. They are his photographs laughing uncontrollably in park.

"How in the name of Merlin you got these? "asked Harry surprised.

"well, Tonks always carries a camera with her. It is Dumbledore's idea actually. If a attack occurs, then we would be able to provide some evidence." Answered Remus.

"Ok. I am very happy to see you are getting over Sirius's death. He would have loved to see you like this" said Remus looking at the photos fondly.

This sobered Harry, Remus's werewolf senses observed the change rather quickly.

"Listen Harry! Sirius death is fate. It would have happened whether or not you have come there."

" No! if I haven't gone charging to Ministry it wouldn't have happened" croaked Harry .

"Ok. I believe you. Now listen to this. you know Order members are guarding prophecy. Don't u? " asked Remus.

" Yes." Answered Harry.

" well, now at first Voldemort tried to retrieve the prophecy by him self. Didn't he? " asked Remus.

" Yeah." Answered Harry wondering what he is about to tell.

" if you haven't intervened, then he would have tried to retrieve the prophecy by himself. Don't you think? "

Harry fell in to deep cogitation. It made sense. If he hasn't intervened then Voldemort would have tried to get prophecy by him self.

" well, yes but-" Remus cut him off.

" then at least one of order members would have been alerted. Since Sirius is present at order all the time, he would have gone immediately to spot after alerting order members since he is nearest to Ministry. Do you think Sirius would have had a chance against Voldemort ? " asked Remus.

Harry was unable to answer him. He sat there his head bent in resignation.

" Listen Harry, this is not what Sirius would have wished for you. where ever we are our beloved ones will be watching over us. This is what Sirius would have liked you to be. " said Remus shoving photographs in Harry's face.

" Now, tell me what is reason of this laughter?" asked Remus with out giving Harry much time for thinking.

Harry explained what happened yesterday, he even invited Remus to see the memory in his mind. Remus gladly complied, laughed for fifteen minutes with out stopping. This cheered Harry immediately, he too began laughing after five minutes seeing Remus's mad laughter.

"Sirius would have loved to see this memory. Not that he can't see, he would have been rolling over in clouds by now. " said Remus after controlling his laughter.

"do you think he would have ? " asked Harry looking brightly at Remus.

"Oh Yeah. He would have fallen in to first pit only to bounce back, and knock James over. He loved to knock James by rolling on floor." Said Remus.

For the first time in this year, life is sparkling in both person's faces.

"Sirius knocked my father? " asked Harry curiously.

"Yeah. Actually, it is how laughing begins. your father and Sirius would plan a prank, after pulling it, Sirius was always first one to start laughing. James preferred laughing but he has the decency to stand while laughing. But Sirius loved to roll over while laughing. Since James wouldn't do it, he would always knock James to floor, it would take some time on James part to stand again. Laughing uncontrollably doesn't help the fact." Said Remus with a dreamy smile on his face. he sat there smiling in reminiscence.

"Harry we have enjoyed our school. your father never hexed any one unless he has known that the person deserves being punished. Heck! That is how our first quarrel with Snape started. he hexed Wormtail for fun, your father stood up to rescue the rat. Now I regret it, but at that time it seemed correct thing to do." Said Remus frowning at the memory.

" It's ok Remus. Who would have guessed future? "said Harry consolingly.

" that gal is very cute. If Sirius is here, he would have bought biggest ice cream for her." Said Remus, but he suddenly remembered some thing.

" Hey! That is why you asked for Chocolate? Didn't u? " asked he giving out chocolate boxes.

" Yeah. Thank you." said Harry taking the chocolate boxes.

" you are welcome." Said Remus getting up from his seat.

" Remus? " called he softly as Remus prepared to leave.

" Yeah? " he turned around.

"thank you for coming and talking to me." Said Harry hugging Remus.

" you are most welcome " said Remus.

" do you think you can come and talk daily? " asked Harry.

" I would love it." Answered Remus, his eyes filled with a gleam which Harry has seen only when he is talking to Sirius.

The day went normally after that. Florence and Mark jumped with joy when Harry has given them chocolate. After that they talked so much Harry thought it would be very likely his ears would explode. He returned home in highest spirits possible. He is again hunted by night mares in night, but this time it turned in to good dream after a minute. Sirius has fallen over veil, this time Harry is able to follow him in to the veil. He felt like he is dropping from a great height, then landed on soft white mass that is very similar to smoke. His mum and dad are kissing each other, but Sirius is standing behind nearest tree, aiming a catapult to James's back. Harry smiled involuntarily, Sirius released the stone, Ran toward nearest bush to hide. James turned toward tree with a frown on his face, his mother following him closely. Suddenly, there is a gash of green light, Harry woke up with a start. His dream is good, but what does green light meant? Is he again in Voldemort's mind? Harry quickly practiced his occulemency, continued to sleep. He slept peacefully, awoken at six in morning because of a mad twittering sound coming from above. Pig is zooming around in his room, a small parchment is tied to its leg. Harry caught the owl, he released the owl of letters. Ron and Ginny sent the letters. He thought he should send one to twins soon.

The letters are just normal, telling him to control his temper and with promise to take him out of privet drive as soon as possible. For the first time in his life, Harry felt he can bear one month at privet drive, and even enjoy it. Well, Florence has planned another good joke for to night. He answered Ron and Ginny's letters first telling them not to worry much, he is fine. He even mentioned he is feeling well to stay two months of holidays over here. Going to Grimmaud place didn't appeal to him much. He then asked twins for products which are easily reversible, look like muggle jokes. He told them about the prank that is played against Dudley, asked them if they have any non magical looking stuff for doing that. He wrote another letter to Remus asking him to retrieve some money from his vault and changing it to muggle currency.

Harry entered his class uneasily. If he got any grade less than B, Venissa will be driven crazy. She made it clear to him that since she has taken pain of teaching him for one week, he must and should get good marks. Soon, the grades are announced, Venissa is the top student. There are no one near her, Harry scraped an average grade. Venissa is happy to see the grade, in fact she is surprised to see Harry is able to get an average. Then she proposed to go to dinner in some restaurant to celebrate. Harry has never gone to any restaurant, Dursley's never taken him any where. Harry agreed almost instantaneously, Venissa fixed time as 7 o'clock. They both are in good mood by the time they left institute. Rest of day has gone very well, talking with Remus proved to be very useful.

Venissa picked him promptly at 7 p.m. , his uncle muttered some thing about freaks and niggers. Harry controlled his anger barely, got in to car, urged Venissa to leave immediately. His face is very red from anger, he kept saying to him self to cool down.

" Harry! It is ok. I get it always and I pity them. Don't worry. " spoke Venissa after some time.

" They have no right." Answered Harry still struggling to control his anger.

" Thank you for saying it. you know, when I came to this country, I thought I will never meet a person with brain. Well, now I understand how this country managed to survive. It has survived because of people like you. " said Venissa with a small smile.

" don't flatter me. " growled Harry but he couldn't help laughing.

" I don't like it Venissa. How can people be so blind? They don't even know you and they are insulting you. and you are loads better than their stuffed up son." Said Harry aggressively.

"yes, I agree. That is why no one prefer to sit beside me. If there are any one who could have beaten me with a small margin then they would never have allowed me to be top of class." Said Venissa wisely.

Harry has to agree with her. He has seen the lecturer's behavior. Not that all of them are showing bigotry, but if there are any one who is almost as competent as Venissa, they would have been teacher's pet. They parked in front of a Indian restaurant, it is not very opulent, but it is good looking. It is adorned in red and gold, Harry thought whether the owner is griffyndor. However it is very different from their decoration. The red and gold vines are intertwined too much, mirrors are used too much, they added a ethereal glow to the place.

" this is rajasthany style. " said Venissa occupying a seat.

Harry nodded while Venissa proceeded to explain. It seemed that she almost know every thing. After five minutes of listening to Architecture and famous building Harry asked his first question – not out of curiosity, simply to stop him self from falling asleep.

" How did you know this? "

" I have read it some where. " said Venissa brushing his question and taking menu.

" so what would you like ? " asked she going through menu.

" I have no idea. " answered Harry truthfully.

" you have never gone to a restaurant? " asked Venissa frowning.

" well. No. " answered Harry.

" Ok. Il order then. I think you should see best of this restaurant." After one hour they have dined on samosas, biryani and chicken tikka. She ordered basundi for dessert, Harry made a mental note to him self that he should ask Dobby to learn all these varieties. He loved his outing experience, it is the first time ever in his life to have a contended meal out side magical world. They exited restaurant at nine, still talking about places they should see.

" enjoying with a nigger? " said a sarcastic voice behind him.

" Oh! Fishing for a guy you nigger? you know this is not the place where you should be. There is a place for fuckers. " said another voice.

" shut up Grinch." Growled Venissa glaring at the four boys that stood opposite restaurant.

" come Harry." She tried to drag Harry who seemed to have rooted to spot now glaring at the two people.

" what are you glaring at you moron? Thinking of killing us with eyes? Well, your whore of a gal friend is better. At least she knows what her position is." Said another person looking at Venissa who is now practically tugging Harry to make him move.

" Apologize ! " said Harry in a calm tone, his voice is almost whisper.

" Oh! Sticking up for your galfriend? What are you going to do if we don't? "

the other boys snickered behind him.

" Harry lets go." Said Venissa pulling him with all her might.

" kick us? " snickerd another boy.

Even before the others could respond, Harry's fist connected with now laughing boy. The others launched in to attack immediately. Two held Harry, while the other punched him. They are in parking place, which is almost dark. Another of them caught Venissa, he is too hefty for her to react in any way. After one hour of beating, they left unconscious Harry on floor in a mass of blood. He vaguely remembered their leaving with an warning to Venissa to behave, and another kick to him. One of them is obviously a boxing champ, even Dudley is afraid of picking a fight with him. He lost his conscious ness completely as Venissa carried him to car, shoved him in to back seat crying uncontrollably.

23


	2. Slow March

Author notes: hi every one, I may not be the best, but I promise things will get pretty good from next chapter onwards. Please review. 

Emma: thank u for saying im good enough.

Wandmaker: well, I did have one positive review before, so I will not be discouraged. However, I will try to make my self better.

SLOW MARCH 

Harry tried to sit on his bed, the task is proving to be impossible. His leg felt like lead, his head swarm between consciousness and unconscious ness. People and vehicles whizzed past his eyes, he is unable to see any thing. He tried to concentrate and move his eyelids, but he doesn't know whether they are open or not. Now, his head is pounding like it has been assaulted with a cricket bat. Harry tried to focus again and regain control on his body parts. At last, with a mighty effort he sat up on bed. To his own surprise, Harry observed he is not sitting in his bed, but he just opened his eyes. Any way, his first step in to consciousness brought back his memories back to him, he remembered getting in to car badly beaten. He tried to move his mouth to ask some thing, but even this task proved to be not possible as he can't feel where his mouth is. He moved his eyes, a blurry figure came in to view, and next second his spectacles found their way on to his nose.

Tonks stood in front of him, with black silky hair, blue eyes. Harry didn't understand who it is straight away but Tonks has given him honor of meeting her new face. Harry again tried to mouth some word but he failed again. Since he is unable convey his question with sound, he did nest best thing. He asked the question with his eyes. To his horror, Tonks smiled in most mischievous way.

"Wotcher, Harry!" she greeted him in her usual too cheerful voice.

However, she is kind enough to explain whole story.

Venissa called nearest hospital for help, but the order member who is standing guard informed them of the situation, so they have encountered her in the middle of route. Venissa didn't give in so easily, she inquired how come they found she is the person called them, when they began to stutter, she asked what is name of their hospital. They are unable to answer any thing , so she threatened them to get out of her way with a gun. To their luck, they are in a less busy road, they are able to stun her, and carry Harry to St.Mungos. his arrival here is kept secret for security issue, then under full body bind, Tonks explained her about wizard hospital. She didn't believe what they told, but Tonks promised her to take her to Harry, and returned her gun to her as trusting gesture. So Venissa followed her here, she is shocked by the revelation, but in Tonks terms she is quite strong gal since she didn't faint. She almost lost her head by the time she reached Harry's room, she just eyed him as though she is a moving statue, but she recovered soon and inquired about his health. She sat there with him for a day, but she has just left for class.

Finishing her explanation, Tonks looked at Harry soberly. Harry is just lost in assimilating the information that is bestowed on him. He smiled at the thought of Venissa threatening order with a gun. And the party contained Moody, with out any hiding for his magical eye. She is a true Gryffindor, thought Harry involuntarily. He him self felt quite revolting when he has seen Moody's magical eye. And Venissa threatened him to shoot his eye off the socket. Moody became quite grumpy by the time total scene ended, but his comment brought another smile on to Harry's face. "Why do Potter always has too brave friends?". Hey, hang on, Tonks said an order member watching him informed them. Is he watched even there? Well, he should be. How can he end up in St. Mungos other wise? But why didn't the order member came to his help when the fight first started? isn't purpose of their watching is his safety? He is unable to find any satisfying explanation to that answer, so he glanced at Tonks who is eyeing him interestedly.

" so what is the question now? What happened to you?" asked Tonks still eyeing him interestedly as though he is some animal in zoo.

Harry paused for a moment, tried to move his lips. He is unable to do that again. Since he is not exactly able to ask his question, he resigned to listen what ever she told him. In her words, since healers are not used to treat muggle fight wounds, they are analyzing his condition. So they have kept him under temporary numbing position to all his unanalyzed wounds. They have healed his broken ribs, and bones, some of his external wounds but they are still dealing with his punctured veins and swellings. He thought it would have been very wise of them if they are able to make him use his mouth when he is unable to convey his question to Tonks even after ten repeated tries. Finally, when Remus entered his room he felt quite relieved.

Tonks explained situation to him, he found Harry's question very easily. But it seemed that Tonks is purposefully avoiding question because the order member watching over him is her friend, and she doesn't want to answer that. Remus answered this question. Julie Robin, the order member who is watching over him is new member. She is a pureblood, she didn't expect that sort of attack from any one. She is actually waiting at a distant place from parking for Harry and Venissa to leave. She is just waiting for their car. When she thought they are taking too much time, she walked in to look at them. She panicked when she has seen the fight, she sort of forgot every thing. I know what it is thought Harry. And she can't use magic in front of so many muggles that is another reason of her panic. She managed to call Tonks to the scene, who cast calming charms on his opponents. So that is why they left, I thought they would like to beat both of us in to pulp – thought Harry. The rest is already known. The next information is, it is first assignment of the aforementioned order member, so she is sitting out side in hospital crying her heart out at her failure.

Harry really felt pity for her. It is not her fault if she is afraid. He thought of calling her inside and telling her it is not her fault, but he is still unable to move his lips. He gestured Remus to convey message but he smiled mischievously, went out side with out any explanation. Tonks left after Remus with out another word. Next time Harry awoke, he found him self-feeling no numbness, after one minute of futile attempts, his hand agreed to move, and he is able to look at room. Venissa is sitting beside him with her books, working furiously. He gave a small cough to wake her. She smiled in answer, put aside her books.

" good evening, Harry." Answered she with same smile.

" good evening. What are you doing?" asked Harry trying to start conversation.

" well, working. Hey, your friends are waiting out side. They told me to call through floo. I don't know how. Can you do that? "asked she enthusiastically.

Harry nodded his head, wondering whether his body condition is good enough to call people through floo. He felt nothing other than numb ness in his legs, he almost fell when he placed his leg on floor, and Venissa caught him before he fell and showed him some exercise for removing numb ness.

She almost squealed when he placed his head in fire. Remus is waiting in head quarters when he called, so are Mrs. And Mr. Weasley. They told him they will apparate immediately, so be ready. After five minutes, he is encountered with a very curious Mr. Weasley, boisterous Mrs. Weasley. Venissa is eyeing all of them very curiously. She immediately liked Mrs. Weasley, that is obvious. Remus and Venissa seemed to share some funny glances once in a while. After ensuring Harry is fine, Mr. Weasley started asking Venissa vigorously about muggles, this time about guns. She is explaining about her gun to him, he is almost bouncing with delight. Apparently, Venissa's treatment of Mad-Eye has become sort of legend with order members much to his chagrin. They departed as soon as Healer announced Harry has regained his health. Remus informed Harry that his fight is kept a secret, even Weasleys know about it only because they stumbled upon his and Tonks's conversation accidentally. Harry understood that perfectly. Venissa drove him, Remus and Tonks to privet drive, since she has car, order refrained from asking for Ministry car.

Dursley's are outraged when they found out Harry hasn't left, but as Remus and Tonks remained with him, they are unable to show full extent of their wrath. Tonks and Remus left after ensuing another warning to them. Harry smiled inwardly as he watched them. But what he found rather unusual is Dudley's behavior. He should have taunted him on the least even if he is afraid he will turn in to pig or some thing. His night is again filled with nightmares about Sirius and his recent fight. He woke up in middle of night sweating profusely after seeing Sirius falling through veil.

" Sirius is happy. He is with mom and dad." He repeated to him self, cleared his mind with out any further thoughts. After a debacle resulting from his mistake alone, he should learn to do that every night. He is becoming better at occulemency, but it is slowly resulting in to his becoming numb against every thing. He constantly had some work to do during previous week. Physical or mental work, he tried to keep him self buried in that work, so that he wouldn't remember any thing about Sirius. It might not have worked at Hogwarts, but a little authority, which Dursley's still held over him helped him in convincing him self that doing that work is of at most importance to him. Thus, he combined his occulemency with this work, allowing him self to think about nothing but work that is assigned to him. This time, he is not even getting any work out side in garden. That is because, Tonks has threatened aunt Petunia that if she again sent him in to sun like that she will fry Dudley as much as Harry suffered and more. Her apparition in to house, cobalt blue hair along with a T-shirt sporting a hippogriff with blood coming from its beak has helped cause more than Tonks can imagine.

When Dudley has known one such creature is Harry's pet he is more than frightened. So, it is guaranteed that this summer is not at all going to be bad if only Dursley's are considered. They are scared to death. Once the work level subsided to work range of a normal teenager, Harry's other thoughts started to come back. Last Week, even with out chores he is busy because of learning all fundamentals of muggle school curriculum. Now, his time and pain is back again. Harry thought of assigning him self some work, but he is not Hermione to do extra credit with same amount of concentration as normal work. He entered workshop wondering what boys who beat him will feel. They are not present for the lecture.

He is silent through out lecture, he tried to concentrate, but he couldn't keep himself from wondering where Sirius will be and what he might be feeling at present?

Harry didn't notice when the class is over. He is too immersed in thinking. Venissa is the first one to notice his absence of mind.

" Harry .. Harry? "

Harry snapped out of his thinking when a sharp object poked at his ribs.

"Yeah ?" he said desolately, noticed that class is emptied.

He got up to leave the class but a hand came upon his shoulder to stop him. He veered around fixing Venissa with an oppugn glance.

"what are you thinking about?" asked Venissa staring at him.

Harry immediately searched his mind for a proper answer.

" Where are Grinch and his goons? " asked he congratulating him self on finding a proper answer. Now, think of it, where are they?

" Oh! Them? They are not recovered enough to attend this class." Answered she lightly.

" What do you mean they are not recovered? "asked Harry wondering what happened to them.

" Well, I don't like to leave the idiots who dared beat my friend. Now, can I?" asked Venissa in almost cheerful voice. Her expression changed slightly more serious as she saw the look of bewilderment on Harry's face. Harry never was as desperate to know what is going on other person's mind. _If only he is a legillimens._

what ever Harry thought of, he didn't expect what happened next.

He is looking at Venissa sitting on a parapet, four guys are beating the four persons who attacked them, another four stood on either side. Venissa is telling them not to leave too many physical marks.

Next, he is looking at younger Venissa, talking to a big but kind looking person in lawn. Scene changed in a second, he is looking at still younger Venissa, she is bruised all over, blood clotted on her body at many places, a boy is standing in front of her with a sympathetic, yet evil look on his face. Next, he looked at Venissa who is nine year old by the looks of her, many girls are surrounding her. Harry wanted to see no more, he is violating another person's privacy. I have to get out of here, thought he desperately. Next minute, he is looking at Venissa, who is shaking but still standing. Apparently, she has no idea of what happened. Harry watched her silently, his heart racing. He has performed magic - now, he is sure going to get expelled from school. He should leave before Ministry officials reach him.

"Harry, shall we go?" asked Venissa startling Harry. Venissa is looking at him surprised by his reaction. Her eyes are still little unfocused. Harry decided in a moment. He will go to privet drive, he will pack all his belongings and he will leave to Grimmaud place immediately.

Now they are almost with in limits of privet drive. Harry started instructing Venissa which way to drive. While they are crossing park, Harry caught sight of Mark and Florence and two more kids cowering from Dudley's gang. He almost screamed "stop." Venissa stopped the car because of sheer shock she received while Harry shouted. Harry got out of car even before Venissa did, ran to where Mark and Florence are. Venissa followed after him scowling for unnecessarily shocking her. Dudley's face expression changed rapidly as he saw Harry. Mark and Florence hid behind him. So did the rest of kids though they actually hid behind Mark and Florence. Venissa didn't take much time in joining him. Harry didn't thought Dudley's expression can change any more, though it did as soon as he saw Venissa.

" Oooooh! Boxing champion. Well, I thought I should test at some time how much of your flesh is required to stop a bullet. "said Venissa eyeing Dudley with genuine curiosity.

" No body is talking to you nigger." Shot Piers.

" No body is talking to you too pee-pee." Retorted Harry.

" You bastard " Piers shot forward toward Harry. Even before Dudley can pull him back or Harry could retreat, Pierce is on ground screaming with pain. Venissa got him exactly where she shouldn't have kicked. Harry then only observed gun in Venissa's hand.

" I would give you three seconds to leave." Announced Venissa. Harry has never seen Dudley's gang retreating so fast. Actually he didn't consider it possible given their sizes.

" You have a gun with u? "asked Harry amazed at Venissa's reaction.

" Well, its not a real gun. I keep it with me all time to threaten people. By the way, I have a real gun with me too." Answered she lightly.

" Who is this Harry? " asked Florence suddenly startling both Harry and

Venissa.

" Oh! She is Venissa." Said Harry introducing Venissa to Florence. Florence is faster than he to introduce her self.

" Hi Venissa. I am Florence." Said she shaking Venissa's hand.

" This is Mark." She said pointing to Mark.

" Ivy. Michael." She introduced rest of kids. After introducing is over, she took the duty of explaining about neighbor hood to Venissa. Harry walked along with them to park listening to them with amusement. Really, Florence knows how to charm people. Her appearance is more than enough, but when people talk to her they will have no choice than to love her. She had Venissa agree to help to their next prank. That is - puncturing bikes of all of Dudley's gang and painting lurid colors on them. Though Venissa tried to refrain, Florence dragged her to her home to introduce to her parents. Seeing the brilliant plans Venissa offered to raise havoc in privet drive, it is obvious that Florence will love to have her in her friends. They parted ways at Florence's house, Harry refrained from laughing at Venissa's expression till she is out of sight. She liked Florence, but she is obviously worried about what Florence's parents will say at sight of her. Honestly, she could face Mad-Eye with out shivering once, and she is afraid of going to Florence's home.

This week rolled to its end swiftly. Venissa moved in to Florence's house for a change, as a paying guest. Harry remained same, laughing in public, mourning when he is alone. Probably, this is it – thought Harry. Luna said pain would never go away, yes, a part of him is now gone forever. He could feel it even when he is laughing. A part of him always remained crying for the loss of Sirius and fearing about prophecy, while other part shrugged off every bond and concentrated solely on moving on with life and having fun. Later part is not very hard now, because Venissa and Florence are giving goose bumps to all of Dudley's gang. Their bikes are painted with blazing red with bright yellow wording which said "Idiots" on them. Next day, a ghost appeared at window of Piers Polkiss and shot blood on to his face, which took three days to be washed completely. Then, suddenly, Dullas had gone missing for a day, appeared at night painted bright green color of frogs and with big spots on them like frog. He even had some algae on his shirt. Next day, Briton's picture kissing a dog directly on its face appeared on all walls of privet drive. Weasley twins have done genius's work to produce that effect. Harry no longer could say he is not having a good time. Even if he didn't leave house for nothing except classes, he could always hear the chaos from street. He never once thought privet drive has so many children. Venissa and Florence are quite imaginative, now their working force increased dramatically. Dudley is sure having his worst time. Not even Weasley twins could be as productive as these ladies are with Dudley's gang.

All these pranks are arranged with out any help from Harry. Three days after his discharge from hospital, his scar throbbed violently. Harry is emptying his mind of thoughts at that time. Harry screamed at top of his lungs with out noticing what is the feeling inside him since the pain is unbearable. Uncle Vernon rushed in to his room to shout insults at him, order members barged in to the house to know what is the matter. the pain subsided in a second after an hour. Harry is too weak to remember the feelings of Voldemort that That didn't make any sense since Voldemort is afraid of none.

In order to forget other issues, Harry continued his practice with textbooks, soon he reached a level where Hermione also would be envy of him. The only significant thing that happened during past week is his joining in meditation club. He informed Remus of decision, but surprisingly order never asked him to be confined to his home but they insisted he carried his wand with him everywhere, which Harry would do any way. He vaguely noticed some thing is going on, because order never left him under guarded. He should have got at least ten remainders by now asking him to stay at home. With all outgoing he is doing, he still didn't receive any letter. However, this suited nicely with Harry. Though he wondered what might be the reason, he kept going out. In fact, Meditation helped him very much. It is very much like occulemency, and he is doing good progress with Meditation. Surprisingly, instructor is a wizard. He insisted Harry should get a different tutor since he is a wizard and a powerful one at that. Harry is frustrated when he heard that catch phrase again, but he didn't mind it very much. It started as follows.

--------------flashback-------------

Venissa and he sat at bench in park on one evening.

" Harry! you are very distracted these days." Said Venissa observing him. Harry is watching grass for half an hour with out speaking a word by then.

" No, Venissa." Answered he immediately.

" its ok Harry. you need not tell me. But there is something that is eating at you from inside. I thought may be I can help." Answered she giving him a knowing look.

" Help ?! please, don't tell me its scaring Dudley." Snorted Harry.

" Harry ! don't be ridiculous. Ok, I am speaking about meditation. I am now member of a club for one year, and it helped me very much. May be, it can help you too." Said she.

Harry fell in to a deep thought.

Next day, Harry entered Meditation center feeling extremely nervous. A calm silence spread over there, Tutor's face is very calm, not unlike Dumbledore.

Harry sat there concentrating only for a minute when Tutor waked him from trance. He is seeing Sirius fall in to veil again. Tutor Niyath led him in to another room silently, asked if he is a wizard. Harry wondered how he found out, but nodded in answer.

" Mr. Potter, with constant practice of Meditation non-magical people can acquire some talents. One of them is magical sense. Of course, that is not how I found out. I presume you are thinking about some gruesome memory?" asked Niyath.

" Yeah ?" the sound came out as half question and half answer.

" When Wizards are emotional, their magic tends to act. I called you just before your magic is about to act." Answered Niyath.

He observed Harry for some time in silence, as though seeing effect of his words.

" Ok. It is really rare to encounter a wizard in this country, however, one of my friend can tutor you in this art. Since I am non-magical, it would be dangerous for me to train u. I hope you will come at same time tomorrow." Said he surveying Harry. Harry felt as though those eyes are boring in to his very mind. He tried to clear up his thoughts wondering whether muggles can be legillemens.

"Er .. Ok." Answered he wondering where all this can lead.

The First thing Harry did when he reached home is owling Remus. He told Remus to contact him as soon as possible.

After one hour, Hedwig returned with an answer.

Dear Harry,

Please use your Christmas gift.

Remus.

Whatever Harry expected, it is not this. Harry sat on his bed staring at letter. He didn't want to refresh his memories of Sirius. Among all his objects, this Mirror reminded him most that he is the reason of Sirius's death. Harry folded the parchment, with trembling hands he kept it under pillow. He sat on floor for some time removing his thoughts from his mind, reminding him self that he should face these memories at one time or other. With one pull, he opened his trunk, pulled out mirror. He immediately closed trunk, called out for Remus - fearing if he delayed it one more second, he will put the mirror away.

Image in mirror blurred for a second, replaced by Remus's face.

He looked at Harry as though he is deciding whether it is Harry or not, after a second he called out tentatively.

" Harry ?!"

" Yes, Remus. I have to ask some thing " Said Harry observing Remus carefully.

"Oh! What is it Harry? "asked Remus trying to read Harry's countenance.

" Why am I allowed out side my home? "asked Harry wondering why he is not asking for what he want.

Remus paled for a moment, then appeared to be deliberating on subject.

" We can't lock you in a house Harry." answered he carefully.

" hmm.. Remus ?! I am not reading Daily Prophet any more." Answered Harry carefully observing every single movement on Remus's face. Remus is hiding something. That is not surprise since he is an order member, thus more informed than Harry.

" There isn't much news Harry. Voldemort is very silent." Answered Remus.

" oh! I thought I am improving at occulemency. I haven't had any dreams you know."

" That is good Harry. It is very important for us." answered Remus still with an apprehensive countenance.

" yes, that damn well proved to be important." Said Harry bitterly. He is astonished when one part of him wailed with agony, other merely watched what is going on with out any expression. What am I doing to my self? Thought Harry. He snapped out of his thoughts by Remus calling him.

" ok Remus. I am just wondering whether there is any problem if I go to meditation classes? "asked Harry.

" Where is this place Harry?"

" Well, it is in Windsor Road, number – 15." Answered Harry.

" I will check upon it Harry. Please be there at 12:00 PM. ok."

" Ok then. See u." said Harry, turned of Mirror.

He kept it aside his hands still trembling. He composed him self , continued to read his books.

Remus promptly called him at 12PM. He informed Harry the route is safe, and so are people present there. He mentioned nothing about security, and difficulty of order members following Harry every where he wished to go.

Harry, by then made sure that there is really something important going on. Did Voldemort resigned from searching for him? Or did he temporarily left out the thought of killing him? Either way, It is not good. Well, it is natural for Voldemort to look for a chance to kill him. If he is not looking for a chance, that only meant one thing. There is some thing really important going on with Voldemort, he required all his forces for that task. It is not a good sign, Order should be on red alert, they require all their forces to track Death eaters. Not for trailing Harry every where. Harry decided to get daily prophet from that day.

Next morning, Harry awoke at five because of loud screeching at his window. A barn owl came in through window to deliver his copy of daily Prophet. Harry read the paper from beginning to ending. There is nothing important. Prophet is containing its usual babbling. Because of silence of voldemort's forces they are now slowly retreating to their previous concept of not believing his rejuvenation. They are printing previous atrocities of death eaters, Harry scowled when he read them. They are increasing fear of people. He silently dressed, proceeded out side to meet Venissa who is taking him to meditation center.

Venissa went for her usual place, while Harry is lead in to another room with strong Mahogany door. There is only one person in that room sitting on tiger's skin, there is a deer skin spread on the floor in front of that person. Harry felt calmness of man along with his power. It is eerie to sit in front of a man, whose power is palpable in air, who is seemingly more powerful than Dumbledore. Harry never believed there existed some one more powerful than Dumbledore except Voldemort, but he some how believed the man in front of him is more powerful than Dumbledore. Niyath closed the door softly as soon as Harry sat on the deerskin in Indian style. Harry waited for the man to open his eyes. He is very skinny man, wearing nothing but a simple cloth around his waist. His ribs are visible clearly, there is one chain of beads around his neck, seemingly they are some plant's seeds. There is an aura surrounding man which clearly said there is more to him than visible. After five minutes, Harry began to become agitated. He fidgeted with the deerskin nervously wondering whether he should wake the man or not. Finally, he decided not to thinking it would be rude to call out some one out of trance. He himself didn't like the way he is called out of trance yesterday. After what seemed to be eternity, in reality – after five minutes the man sitting in front of him opened his eyes. he watched Harry with a benign expression. Though benign, it is an appraising look. Harry stopped fidgeting, but became very nervous under scrutiny.

" What is your name son?" asked the man. Some thing in that voice soothed nervous ness of Harry, but he is still nervous.

" Harry Potter." Answered Harry nervously.

The man in front of him gave him another scrutinizing look as though assessing him.

" Power is a gift son. you should use it properly." Stated man. There is no warning, no advising, and no compliment in that voice. It is a calm voice, which is stating a fact. Harry is just glad that he didn't look at the scar on his forehead as soon as he told his name.

Harry nodded his head in answer.

" Make your self comfortable son. This posture will ensure you will get no body pains afterwards." Said the person in front of him, showed him a sitting posture which is rather hard for Harry to achieve. Harry barely made himself seated in the manner his tutor told, looked at him waiting for next order. He doesn't know why, but he trusted the man in front of him.

" Let your thoughts calm, let your senses fade in to nothing." Said his Tutor.

Harry applied the method he learned during occulemency, forced all his thoughts vanquish. But he couldn't stop his senses from responding. His ears heard every single sound that is audible, his skin seemed to have its own personality. He could feel some thing is coming near to him, then moving away. He couldn't hold himself from thinking further.

" what the hell is going on?" he thought for a moment, then opened his eyes.

his tutor is observing him with same calm gaze. Harry felt it boring in to his head. But he is somehow sure this isn't legillemency. He is feeling no pain though his tutor is staring directly in to his eyes.

" Force is destruction son." Stated he calmly.

Harry didn't understand what he is trying to say. He thought for a moment pondering over the sentence but he couldn't get any thing out of it. His tutor is still observing him, but he didn't felt the gaze burn on to his skin. He felt calmer than he was before.

" You have to calm your self. Never force your thoughts. They will leave only to return with more vigor" elaborated his Tutor.

Harry closed his eyes, let his thoughts wander. Memories flooded upon him. Sirius falling through veil, Cedric sprawled on ground, Lupin changing in to werewolf ... they only continued. Harry tried not to feel any thing while he is remembering them, but it is proving to be difficult task. He opened his eyes suddenly when a terribly cool air was forced on his face.

Harry didn't expect the view he is looking at. Every thing in the room is burnt, or at least looked as though it is burned. He looked at his tutor who is now concentrating very hard, in fact Harry didn't think he could wake the man. Slowly, very slowly, every thing around him returned to their previous state. Harry sat there observing the walls as they regained their color. After five minutes, his tutor opened his eyes. he looked at Harry with a little surprise , but that surprise is gone immediately.

" You are very powerful wizard Harry. I think we should change the place we practice. Never practice with out me and don't think about to day. Now, leave." Told he, in his calm voice.

For once, Harry set aside his curiosity, stopped thinking about this event. In reality, he stopped thinking about it after an hour because he couldn't get any answers.

His day has gone on normally, at least for once in a year. It shouldn't be called normal technically, because he can never have friends at privet drive if it is normal. That is except till evening, when he visited Ms. Figg's house for talking with Remus. Well, he at least had a normal day till evening. He pressed calling bell as usual, stood there waiting for an answer.

He froze in his place when the door opened. Half of his mind screamed to go back with out another word, while another half is jumping with joy. All his memories which he managed to forget, all the pain which he forced him self to ignore returned with more vigor. This is it, thought Harry. This is what his tutor told him, never force thoughts to vanish. They will return only with more force. For an unguarded moment, all his pain reflected in his eyes, next moment, his face wore a blank expression. How much ever he tried he was unable to get a happy expression on his face. His facial muscles absolutely refused to move. Hermione's eyes slowly filled with tears, before he could say any thing they are rolling down her cheeks. She turned her back to him, almost ran toward upstairs.

" Hermione "called Harry before she could reach her room.

Harry is utterly shocked. Why the hell is Hermione crying? He didn't say any thing, not even a single word. She is still staying with her back turned to him, Harry did called her but he didn't know what he should say. He haven't uttered a single word to hurt her, he couldn't say Hello when she is crying, he don't know how he should apologize since he didn't do any thing to make her cry.

" I will return in a minute Harry" she said, ran off in to her room.

Harry is left in hall feeling horrible. Why do he has to make girls cry all the time? He made Hermione cry, nobody ever achieved it except for Ron in third year. He is left there to his means for full five minutes before Hermione returned. That time is enough for him to remember the expression of pain that has shown on his face when he seen Hermione in entrance. Hermione must have thought he didn't like seeing her. just as he is deciding to knock on Hermione's room, she came out of her room, relatively better. Harry is silent with shock for a few seconds, then he started rambling off his apology. Hermione stopped him with a hand, smiled at his red face. unfortunately, the smile didn't reach her eyes, made Harry feel still more horrible.

" Its ok Harry. I just thought u don't like seeing me." Said she motioning him to sit.

" It's not that Hermione , I just happen to remember every thing." Answered he wondering what Hermione is hiding from him now. Pain in her voice clearly stated that she is yet to talk about some thing.

" I know Harry. It is hard to take in. Sirius is like a parent to me I never had. it may seem like i am exaggerating, but i talked more freely to Sirius than to my parents about some things. I mean, about wizarding world, And it pains me to think if only I was vehement while opposing u, It wouldn't have happened. I told my self it would have happened any way if it has to be happened, but it just pains me even more. I am sorry Harry. I am really sorry." Now, tears are streaming down her face with more intensity. Harry's throat felt constricted, his eyes are already watering. Boys don't cry, he told himself vehemently, but it made his tears even more difficult to hold. He stood suddenly, walked to fireplace trying to hold back his tears, but once they broke, it is hard to stop them. They both remained there crying silently for full fifteen minutes before any noise is made.

" Harry, can u forgive me? " called Hermione tentatively.

Forgive for what? Thought Harry, but he didn't made any sound because his throat is too constricted for him to speak.

" When ever I talked with u in phone, there is hidden pain in your voice. I am sorry Harry, I could have stopped u, but I just made u leave. I should have forced u to practise Occulemency, but i am too concerned about getting good marks, which i would have got any way. I know all the time it is going to be a trap. I should have come here earlier. Please, can u forgive me?" asked Hermione pitifully.

Harry if he is feeling bad, he felt worse after Hermione's confession. His throat is still constricted, unable to tell her in any other way, he walked to her, held her closely, both still crying.

Suddenly, Harry felt a severe pain in his scar. He cried loudly clutching his scar. He could hear Hermione scream, he tried to squint through his tears, but blinding pain in his scar made it impossible. He managed to speak, the fact his throat is constricted didn't help much. He could hear screams, screams of terrified people. Black hooded figures are sweeping through a fortress.

" Ah, Lucius, assemble our friends and leave. "ordered he surveying the fortress from highest point. He could see the pandemonium breaking in the fortress through gaps between black clouds of dementors. He could see Lucius Malfoy, Nott and Dolohov in front of him. There are other people too, but he is unable to recognize them. Dementors are not attacking them. Harry could see some silver shine below, seemingly, patroni of people who are fighting to hold Azbakan together. Harry tried to see them, but he is unable to recognize any of them. suddenly, he felt a push, he is back, now looking at Hermione. Tears still clung to her eyes, an expression of bewilderment on her face. she is shaking him, noticed Harry after a second.

" Harry , are u ok ? "asked she eagerly, stopping shaking him for a moment.

Harry nodded in answer, tried to sit. Hermione moved backward still eyeing him apprehensively.

" Azbakan is under attack" said Harry trying to collect him self.

" We should tell order." Said he looking at fireplace.

Hermione's expression became stern suddenly.

" No Harry. you should go to your home now. I will inform order. Come on." She dragged him even before he could protest.

After a minute he is entering his house. She warned him to stay in home for that day, she would inform order. Harry nodded in answer, entered his house still thinking about a way to contact order. Suddenly it came in to his mind. He dashed towards his room, called Remus from his mirror. There is no answer. He sat there trying to contact Remus, slowly drifted in to sleep with out knowing it.

20


	3. Quarrel and Revelation

QUARREL & REVELATION

"I do have friends at Hogwarts and they like me very much" spat Hermione angrily at her sister, Michelle.

" Well, then I guess they are hideous and idiotic, with no back bone. How can they bear you otherwise?" Michelle said impersonating Hermione's best and usual thoughtful look.

" Michelle, we have gone through this. I have friends who are not hideous and not at all dependant. Leave it at that." Said Hermione barely containing her anger.

" Yes, you do have friends who are handsome and studs of your school. Well, I do believe that and leave it at that. However, I don't believe the fact that they want your friendship seeing as you are nothing but an arrogant pedant and with no looks at that." Said Michelle in her sarcastic voice.

The two sisters are fighting for an hour. It started with a casual comment from Hermione about how her sister would be best student of their school instead of most beautiful girl of her school if she put as much effort in to her studies, as she is putting in to talking with her friends on phone. Michelle retaliated, then Hermione followed her example, and arguments soon lead to verbal combat.

" Why do you want to talk about them Mealy? I know all you want is to go out with your boy friend, and you are just using me as a pretext to go sulking, so that dad would give you permission to go anywhere. Do you think I don't know? " Hermione shot with same amount of vengeance.

" Ha, that's rich. I am going to ask permission, yes, but I don't require sulking in order to attain permission. In case you didn't notice, I am going out with my boy friend. You are asking permission for going to see a boy who is not even your boy friend." Michelle almost shouted.

" He is my friend." Hermione shouted back.

" Friend? What kind of friend? He has injured you for god's sake. You are almost killed and you call him a friend? He is the reason you are taking medicines, isn't he? Don't try to shoo me, I know. That idiot has taken you to some place where some death eaters tried to kill you and all your friends. I don't think mum would ever permit you to go visit him. In fact, I'm wondering why are they letting you go to that magic school. They should have known by now that school is unquestionably dangerous." Michelle is panting by the time she ended her rant. Hermione is too shocked to retaliate.

" You haven't read my diary." Whispered Hermione, controlling her self with all her might not perform accidental magic but her eyes flashed in most dangerous way.

" What if I did? By the way, you are hiding too much from us. I think I should tell mum and dad. For your own good, you know." Said Michelle with a gleam in her eyes, which clearly indicated she wont think twice to tell their parents. She always enjoyed pushing Hermione to her limits, its not sadistic, but Hermione's bossy and erudite manners bored her.

" Fine. What do you want? " Snapped Hermione.

" Manners sister, manners. I am going to invite Jack here." drawled Michelle in very business like tone.

" You are not," said Hermione instantly.

" Well, I am going to. And you better keep your mouth shut about this." Threatened Michelle.

" Mealy, Dad will kill you if he knows about this." Said Hermione pitifully.

"He will never send you to that magic school again if he knows your life is endangered there." said Michelle threateningly.

"Mealy, please. I will do any thing for you but not this." Hermione pleaded her sister again.

"Look, I will even help you to visit you friend or boy friend if you help me with this. I promise I will not do any thing off limits with Jack. Just keep out of our way. "Said Michelle in an honest tone.

Hermione still looked doubtful.

"I promise Immy, I wont tell dad and mom and I will really help u." Michelle pressed Hermione quickly, seeing she is in quandary.

"Ok. But please don't do any thing you will regret later. Please remember that. And he has to leave by four." Said Hermione.

" FOUR? Mom and dad wouldn't arrive home till it is eight. They have an appointment with lawyer." Exclaimed Michelle.

" What if lawyer is gone to attend some unavoidable-important business? If they come early, I would never get permission to go to see Harry. They would never leave you alone again too. " Hermione crossed her arms to add to the effect.

" Urgh! You are too pessimistic." Michele swore in very antipathetic tone.

" I am being careful. If he leaves by four, I will keep quiet. Or else, I don't mind you telling to mom and dad too." Said Hermione in her usual demanding note, understanding she is having upper hand now. In fact, she is nervous. She knew her parents very well; they are not at all pleased about Hermione being injured. If they know the danger that awaits her in magical world, they would never agree to send her back.

Michelle nodded in agreement, since she knew Hermione would not relent and if she continues to negotiate, she would only loose.

Hermione nodded at her sister threateningly in order to give her warning, which said " don't you dare breach stipulations", then stomped off in to her room.

It's her mistake to start fight with Michelle. She was asking her dad permission to visit Harry, and her dad had refused vehemently. She is extremely angry by the time she ended argument with her dad. Consequently she became ireful when she saw Michelle talking to her friend in phone. It's not that she is angry upon her dad, her parents missed her, and during last year there is never an occasion she had spent solely with her family. She could understand her dad doesn't want her to leave home again, but that doesn't mean she will not be angry. She, who prides her self on her logical thinking, lost her temper for a minute and shot a churlish remark at her sister. As if on cue, Michelle seized opportunity to fight with Hermione, albeit with other motives than simply enraging her sister as she usually does. Hermione hated her sister for her fore thought in striking this kind of deals. Michelle is simply too ingenious with this kind of traps.

Now, thinking of it, she could have guessed it is a trap once Michelle mentioned her diary. When did she become so careless with her diary? She wouldn't have opened it in the plain view of her sister, she is always very careful with her diary. Not even her Gryffindor dorm mates know she keeps a diary, well, in fact it is just a memory recorder, but she despise calling it a journal. A journal sounds too girly for her taste. Thus, she wouldn't open it unless her day is very eventful, like on day of waking from being petrified, on her quarrel with Ron, when she submitted Harry's firebolt to Professor McGonagal, so on. It is her confidante in other words. She has to find out how much Michelle read out from that first, mere thought of it enraged her enough to perform accidental magic. Really, it's a wonder that she didn't do any thing till now. Probably, not probably, obviously, her fear of spoiling her chances of being stopped from attending Hogwarts only controlled her action. She never felt such pure and unmitigated anger at any one, not even death-eaters. Unable to dissipate her anger in any other way, for that would mean she has performed accidental magic, she kicked the large Teddy under her bed with all her might.

" AAAAAAH" she screamed as pain coursed through her leg.

Seemingly, some one changed her Teddy bear a.k.a. punching bag, with a solid trunk. She jumped around the room on one leg, wiping her tears at the same time. Her anger turned towards the trunk since she didn't want to blame her self for her mistake again. Its second stupidest thing she had done on this day. She pulled out the trunk roughly, opened it still more roughly.

' No way', was her immediate thought. She closed the trunk immediately, and tried to reduce her heartbeat, which has increased alarmingly, because of her former fight, next because of the shock - she received from the trunk when she opened it.

Apparently, the trunk is a wizard trunk, and it has a portrait adorning it on interior part of lid. That portrait is empty, for which Hermione thanked her stars. After five minutes she composed her self enough to study the intrinsic patterns of runes on the lining of lid. Ostensibly, they are of dark magic, but being competent student of runes, she could infer what they mean. They are enchanted with blood magic, and allow only the wizard or which who inherit from that line. That is not exactly dark magic, usage of blood made it considered more dark than light, but it is a simple security measure in most prominent pureblooded families. That is it, she is not a pure blood, and even with in pure blood families such measures are exercised in prominent families, if she can say like that, she would say only with in royal families. Consummate craftsmanship on the trunk which made rune work blend with floral design didn't help matters. The colors are good, peacock blue base color, and golden arabesque designs embedded on it. Hermione maintained her distance from trunk and examined the design from there. Rising sun right above catch of the trunk, and a complete sun on the lid, and the floral designs, when closely observed, revealed the pattern as the birds flying on a garden. She examined them to find out any hidden meaning, but all she could find is opening the trunk is safe enough. Dark families never used raising sun for adorning. She ran to down stairs immediately, shocking Michelle who is obviously inviting her boyfriend in to her house. She smiled charmingly at her sister's boyfriend, while Michelle glared at her. She may not be the best looking gal, but enigma surrounding her will make Michelle's friends enough curious about her. Michelle never introduced her sister to her friends, and there is a rumor which stated many exaggerated things from Hermione's being mental to her being crippled. Probably such rumors wouldn't have spread about her, but Michelle's being the most sought after girl in her school and Hermione's studying in boarding school didn't help matters much.

" I just wanted a cello tape." Declared Hermione and went to drawer to take cello tape, after much thought she abandoned thought of taking a broom twig with her and settled for old antenna of their television, just to avoid embarrassing her sister. She walked back to her room to make final arrangements.

She pulled out antenna stick till it is long enough. She found out a parchment and quill along with an inkbottle. She placed them on a tray, and kept on her bed in such a place where they can not be seen from her dressing table. Then she dragged the trunk right in front of dressing table, fixed the cello tape to the catch (like tying a rope). Then she adjusted her position so that she can retreat near stationary tray in an instant. She pulled open the lid, and retreated to her tray immediately. She slowly attached the cello tape to her bed's handle with out being seen in mirror.

A stately lady is standing in previously empty portrait, observing her surroundings with a perplexed countenance. She is wearing a quaint navy blue flowing gown. From other ornaments the woman is adorning Hermione can tell that the portrait is extremely old. She can see the reflection of portrait in her dressing table mirror. She took out the antenna, plastered the parchment to it so that it will hang from the tip of it, and attached a small soft toy to its end so that it will not roll in.

" Who are you?" Hermione wrote down on the parchment, hung it in front of portrait.

" Weird. This is all very weird. I am Rowena Ravenclaw. May I know thy name? ", Said the lady in portrait.

Hermione took back her parchment in astonishment, looked down at the lady in portrait again appraising her. In fact she looked like lady Ravenclaw. Well, there is a way to find it, thought Hermione.

" Why is this trunk enchanted with blood magic? And what are other protections? ", Asked she observing the trunk again.

" Well, this is a scholastic treasure from many generations. Only my heirs can open this trunk, and this treasure is protected with ancient spells, which forbids admittance to warlocks with malignant intentions. Now, may I ask for seeing the person is the veritable heir of me? "

" One more question. Tell me how many Manors do Lady Ravenclaw posses? And where is Hogwarts built? " Hermione extended the parchment hoping this would be for last time, at the same time wondering how she is able to be heir of Ravenclaw when she is a muggle born.

" I didn't own any Manors in public's eye, but there is a hidden manor whose location we, founders of Hogwarts only knew. All of us had our own mansions and all of them are well protected from prying eyes. Only our potential heirs can have access to those hidden forts. Hogwarts is an unplottable, however, as you must have calculated by now, it does exist in the midst of great forest of Albania." Said Lady Ravenclaw.

Hermione is satisfied by now. If the lady is not Ravenclaw, there is no way she could have known location of Hogwarts. Even if she is not Ravenclaw, she can expose her self to the witch who is intelligent enough to calculate location of Hogwarts on her own. She kept the parchment aside, and moved to face the portrait.

Lady Ravenclaw observed Hermione keenly for a moment.

" So, you are my bona fide heiress. I believe you are capable one. What is your name? " Asked the portrait.

"I am Hermione Granger, and I am a muggleborn. If this trunk is blood enchanted as you had acknowledged and I have inferred, then I suppose I am indeed your heir. However, I do wonder how this is possible " she half stated and half questioned.

The portrait chuckled in answer.

"Yes Hermione, you indeed seem to be not only of my blood line, but also capable of being my heir. Well, last time I have seen any one from my bloodline is in 18th century I presume. He admitted his only son is a squib, and he hadn't had any other siblings. I think no one was a wizard in that line since then." answered Lady Ravenclaw.

Hermione nodded in answer. She wanted to ask for the name of her last descendant, but she refrained from doing that. Instead she looked in to the trunk, and not surprisingly, the trunk is a wizard trunk and she could see a large room down.

" My Lady, what does this trunk consist of exactly? " asked Hermione looking down.

" Please dear, call me Rowena. This trunk does consist of most valuable treasure which is collected from generations. Now, why don't you come in, so we can take a little tour? " Asked Rowena.

Alarm bells went off in Hermione's head. She is not exactly ready to enter the trunk. She half doubted the fact that she is of Ravenclaw's blood and she herself once told Harry, he could be descendant of slytherin for all they know. But Harry is a half blooded wizard, thought she immediately. Rowena said that last one of her bloodline is a squib and he could have refrained from telling his off springs that they hail from one of the famous wizard bloodlines. Still, she considered this trunk as a trap in the first place, and despite all her reflections she is now at a position where she should walk in to trap. She deliberated for a moment to decide what she should do. It is simply a portrait claiming she is Lady Ravenclaw, and every one knew that founder's portraits are not kept on show at Hogwarts. They were removed from public access in 11th century considering it would be dangerous for their descendants if their identity is revealed. It certainly is a trap, decided Hermione.

"Well, I think I would" said Hermione, ran off to collect her wand and climbed down the ladder.

The lid of trunk closed immediately as she entered the trunk. Hermione berated her self for believing the portrait, and thinking she have faced enough dangers and is smart enough to walk in to a trap and walk back alive.

She tried to open the lid, but it is not possible. Preparing for the worst, she climbed down and landed on soft carpet below, looked around.

She gasped at the sight that greeted her.

She is in a magnificent library, each of rakes up to twenty feet high. There are no other portraits, and there is a door lined with a beautiful floral design with eagles flying over it. Door has an eagle shaped doorknob which tried to flutter its wings occasionally. Floor of room is furnished with a royal blue carpet while its ceiling is painted with a light blue color. The lights that are shining with blue-white flames gave the room a feeling of being undersea. Hermione walked over to nearest book rake, started examining the titles. After two minutes she remembered portrait of Rowena is still there in this library, turned to portrait feeling embarrassed at the show she put up. Rowena is observing her with obvious amusement.

"Well, dear – that proves you are indeed my heir. I presume you are in Ravenclaw house? "Said lady Ravenclaw.

" Hmmm... I am in Gryffindor." Answered Hermione her cheeks turning still more red.

"Gryffindor?! You are in Gryffindor? "Exclaimed Rowena.

" Yes. Sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I asked to be in Gryffindor." Said Hermione speedily.

" This is certainly interesting. Sorting hat recognized you are from my blood yet it placed you in another house. I would have thought you might end up in slytherin but Gryffindor? This certainly is interesting. "Said Rowena thinking to herself.

"Why should sorting hat place me in slytherin? "Asked Hermione nervously, fidgeting with a button on her jeans.

" Because my last heir married a descendant of slytherin line. They are most cute pair you know. By the time he stopped coming here, he had only one son."

"Oh! But I didn't have any talents that are possessed by Salazar Slytherin." Said Hermione immediately.

"You must have had some talent that belongs to Salazar dear. And it takes time for any talent to evolve and reveal it self. May be you will never have any talent of Salazar but still you would be a descendant of him. ".

"Well, one of my friends is a parselmouth and it didn't take any amount of time to evolve and reveal it self." said Hermione immediately.

"One of your friends is parselmouth?" asked Rowena shocked beyond her self.

"Well, yes. That's what I am saying. ", replied Hermione cheekily.

"You are friends with a Slytherin? That is good. Last time I checked, Slytherin and Gryffindor are still in a state of bitter rivalry", said Rowena happily.

" Er . . . Rowena, He .. He is a Gryffindor." said Hermione stopping Rowena from going further.

"He is a Gryffindor... May be… May be! But that would be impossible." Rowena maundered to herself and seem to be lost in thought. She looked up after a minute, on seeing Hermione cracked a smile.

"Dear, before this situation become more complicated, I would like you to fill me in on what I have missed", said Rowena pointing toward a chair from portrait. Hermione sat down and explained Rowena all the history from the time eighteenth century till now.

"So this Voldemort, who is heir of Slytherin wants to clean the wizard world by getting rid of muggleborns, even though he him self is a half blood. Your friend sustained Avada kedavra because his mother sacrificed her life for him. Hmm.. I know this magic. It is called soul shield, but I have never heard it could be used along with blood magic unless in the case of serpents, which essentially is not the case. She must be extremely gifted since she could perform two of most complex charms at the same time. " Rowena mused on the charms for some time. Hermione could hear words like "love" and "power", "how", "impossible" .. After some minutes of deep cogitation, during which Hermione is observing the library from where she is sitting, suddenly Rowena talked loud startling Hermione.

" I wonder why this man took a name such as Voldemort. And how could purebloods follow him knowing the effect of the name." Rowena is still looking in to space while she spoke these words.

Hermione is startled when Rowena started talking, but her mind perked on the words Rowena spoke.

" Why would purebloods refrain from following a man with such name?" asked Hermione immediately.

"Well, in an ancient language, which is once used by a race of most powerful wizards, Voldemort means brutal murder and implies destruction and pure evil. The magical race ended its existence long before, and this language is used with in the few remaining people of this kind, but I doubt any remnants of the language existed till now. This language is nearing its extermination even with in our age. I documented what ever I have known of this language since their magic is unique and quite powerful, though I couldn't comprehend it properly since I belong to an entirely different magical race. Their magic depended solely on emotions. They could evoke what ever feeling they wanted to in who ever they want, and very few wizards existed who can resile effect of their magic. But being most emotional people of all, their magic had a self-destructive effect on them. Passion, which is soul of their magic and behavior made them go to any length for what they desired, be it a lady or land. This evoked wars between them till their numbers hit bottom, and the wars they had with the other magical races didn't help matters. Finally, this race extinguished completely, but the common belief is that the most powerful families of serpents have gone in to exile. But no information is known on them. Perhaps they would have built a realm for themselves. Or, they would have gone to a place where no normal human can reach. Their descendants still exist with in wizards but they are not as powerful as serpents ". Rowena completed her lecture.

Hermione is busy in the process of memorizing what she had heard just now.

"That's it." she suddenly shouted, her face bright with happiness of solving a problem and startling Rowena who is looking at her intently.

"Sorry to interrupt dear, but what is it?" asked Rowena.

"This is why Voldemort can inspire fear. Salazar Slytherin must be the serpent you knew, and as his descendant Voldemort must have had his hands on some books which are written in serpent language. He did found out where chamber of secrets is, with out any clues. If what you said is true, then the very language of serpents should be composed of emotions and can inspire them. That is why wizards refrain from speaking his name. Not many wizards exist who can speak his name. It fits exactly with what you said about serpents. Not many wizards exist who can resile effect of serpent magic ". Hermione explained her theory at her usual express speed.

" Indeed dear, I am wondering why sorting hat put you in Gryffindor while you so clearly belong to Ravenclaw" . Said Rowena smiling at Hermione. Hermione blushed bright red in response. Rowena screwed up her face in concentration suddenly as though she is remembering some thing.

"Hermione, did you say this Voldemort found out where chamber of secrets is? " Asked Rowena.

"Yes. He found out he is heir of Slytherin and he tried to find the legendary lineage which Slytherin leaved for his heir. He found it in his fifth year. A muggleborn died when he opened the chamber, from there onwards Albus Dumbledore, one of the teachers at Hogwarts, and most powerful wizard of this century except for Voldemort that is – he kept a close watch on him. Voldemort refrained from opening chamber when he is at school, but he did found a way to continue his work." Hermione paused for breath.

"Where is this chamber? And how did he find a way to continue his work? We three cast watching charms all over castle walls to know if any monster traverses on them. Even if Salazar tried to keep a monster over there, it would be impossible for it to pass through castle and hurt one of students. "

"Apparently, Slytherin guessed you would do that so he circumvented your plans by procreating a basilisk, which being a snake, could move through pipes. You wouldn't know about it since you must have cast charms on walls but not in walls. You would never guess where the entrance is – it is in the girl's bathroom on second floor. Now, it is inhabited by the ghost of the girl who died. Moaning Myrtle. I dread what a miserable place Hogwarts would be if ever she was a serpent. Don't worry, now the basilisk is slaughtered and Hogwarts is freed from it for ever. "Hermione added seeing worried face of Rowena.

Hermione is lost in thoughts about her second year. She came in to real world when Rowena cleared her throat.

"Well, dear. You seem to have lost in your memories" Said Rowena with a glint in her eyes.

"Now, that you have floated out of your dreams, I would like you to tell me how you found out these." Said Rowena, clearly limning Rawenclaw eagerness to learn new things. Hermione smiled despite her conscience which said this is what she will look like when she is trying to find out about some thing. She is going to have fun now. She smiled mischievously at Rowena with a strange glint in her eyes.

"My Lady, being the wise one of Hogwarts four, I would assume you can figure out how I found out about chamber." Said Hermione smiling slightly at Rowena.

"Why do I feel sorting hat has lost its head completely? You belong everywhere but not Gryffindor." Said Rowena still with a smile.

"Well, it did see some thing which makes me more Gryffindor than other houses. While the sorting hat hasn't lost its head completely, I wouldn't say it is quite sane too. " Answered Hermione.

"Let's see how? Which year did you found about this chamber? "Asked Rowena.

"It doesn't matter which year I found about chamber. What matters is how did I figured out about this chamber." Said Hermione grinning at Rowena.

She is beginning to enjoy this. Its not often there are some one to question her, and the questioner have enough brains. She had too many answers for people to dare question her. Once in a while she would get a feeling she is giving too many answers and she loved the intrigue surrounding not giving an answer. She is a girl after all. She enjoyed her best in her fourth year when she did an excellent job of avoiding answering Ron's questions about her date; she even complimented her self for her control on her tongue. She never got a chance to tease some one after that year, not that it is impossible, but she had a reputation to maintain. More over, she had to read for OWLS, their incompetent teachers and worrying about her friends occupied rest of her time. Now, thinking of it, she suddenly realized she never had enough time during Hogwarts for her self. Now she understood why her parents want her to be at home. She is worrying too much about her friends for her parents to be comfortable.

"How indeed? "Mused Rowena with a thoughtful look on her face. Hermione shot out of her reverie to see Rowena screwing up her face in concentration. Suddenly, she recognized the portrait to which she is talking isn't normal portrait. If the portrait is as old as its inhabitant said, then she is talking to Ravenclaw's original portrait. It would be so rare and valuable, thought Hermione.

"Hmm... Let me identify clues. Chamber hosts a snake, a basilisk in particular. Salazar allowed it to wander inside walls. You heard it." Rowena looked like a child who got a key in to candy store.

"How can I Rowena? I can not speak to snakes". Hermione Supplied smirking mentally.

"Yeah. You can not speak to snakes. "Rowena looked like Christmas has been cancelled.

She screwed up her face in concentration and started making out theories. Hermione sat listening to wild imagination of Rowena, highly amused by her theories.

"May be you have heard rustling of snake in walls." said she first.

"Rowena, I am not a cat." Told Hermione.

"Hmm… you have seen its tail some where around the corner."

"All the corners are closed except the ones which are used for drainages. It can't move on walls. If it ever came out, what people will see would be head. Not tail. You do see me here – alive. Didn't u?" asked Hermione.

"I think so. You have seen Voldemort trying to call it."

"Really! He studied in Hogwarts before fifty years." Exclaimed Hermione.

"Hmm… you have seen his heir opening chambers." Said Rowena hopefully.

"He doesn't have children. He is the heir of Slytherin. Isn't he? "Hermione asked.

Rowena screwed up her face in concentration this time, talking to her self. 'She did spend too much time alone.' Thought Hermione involuntarily as she heard to Rowena's soliloquy. Suddenly, Rowena's face lit up.

"I got it this time. You have seen your parselmouth friend open chambers."

"He didn't know about chambers. Every body thought he did it, but he has known there is a place called chamber of secrets after its opened." Said Hermione. 'She's close.' Thought she coolly as she sat there destroying Rowena's chances of coming near truth.

"You have seen the other way Voldemort is using for opening chamber of secrets." cried Rowena happily.

"He is dead at that time. He is less than a human and more than a ghost at that time" said Hermione reminding her self – 'no lies'.

"Merlin! He is having a cursed life?! … You don't mean he drank unicorn blood. Please tell me you didn't mean it. I don't like to think even Slattern's heir has gone to that extent. "

"He did. He has done that during our first year. But he is rejuvenated now."

Rowena looked like she is about to vomit.

"Rowena, you are forgetting what we are talking about." Said Hermione so that Rowena will stop thinking how heinous Voldemort is.

"Yes! On to subject then." Said Rowena concentrating again. However, she still looked slightly green, that is if portraits can change colors.

"Ok. I think I will never be able to guess it. Tell me." Said Rowena after five minutes – she still looked like she is need of pure air.

"Ok, I think I might tell you as well. But I must say - you did come near truth. Probably, you would have managed it if I haven't given you any pointers." Said Hermione, thinking it would be good to distract Rowena's conscience.

"Harry, he is my parselmouth friend – you better remember his name. "Offered Hermione seeing confused look on Rowena's face.

"He heard this snake as you told, but he simply said it's a voice. I didn't understand what this voice is first, but then a dueling club is started in Hogwarts to teach students about defending themselves. We accidentally found out he is a parselmouth at that time. … … … "Hermione explained her second year to Rowena including her being petrified.

"Which year you are in dear? "Asked Rowena again after completion of story.

"Honestly! I told you a bestseller story, not to mention I lived it, and you ask what is my age at the end. Why are so bent up on my age? "Exclaimed Hermione.

During her animated exclamation, Hermione noticed wall clock showed time as 3pm. She enacted another beautiful exclamation on noticing what the time is. She bade her good bye to Rowena, advised her to find out what their age is at the time chamber is opened.

Coming out of the room she remembered she is terribly hungry. She smirked to her self, went out in to hall to ruin the little get together session of her sister. As she expected, they are deeply engrossed in each other, but unfortunately and quite disappointingly, they are doing nothing but holding hands. That is rather unlike Michelle, thought Hermione observing them. She cleared her throat loudly at the same time when the both are leaning forward. Jack or what-ever, jumped of the couch and landed rather haphazardly on the floor. Michelle glared at her again, but Hermione is looking at jack amusedly. She has never seen Michelle's boy friends blush; his blush reminded her of Harry. Is this is a change?! Thought she wryly. By the way, for the first time, she felt she can talk to Michelle's boyfriend. She turned to Michelle, who is now trying to kill her with eyes. She smiled at her sister sweetly, Michelle glared in return.

"I have missed my lunch. You both can continue with what you are doing." Said she smirking at her sister, who is now turning pink, but obviously for different reasons than Mr. Who-ever.

"I will bring some food." Offered Jack. Hermione and Michelle both turned to Jack at same time. If any one can call it so, he looked scared right now. Though Hermione didn't understand why. After all, his girlfriend wouldn't kill him.

"We … I me…mean me and Michelle didn't have any lunch, we can eat together. "Stammered Jack. To Hermione he looked like he is becoming claustrophobic all of a sudden. She is not monster after all. But her cogitation didn't stop her from seizing the opportunity.

"No need –"began Michelle, but Hermione soon cut her off.

"That is very nice of u Jack. We will be grateful. Wait a minute, I will give u money … and address too" added she as an after thought, quickly retreating towards kitchen. Her mother always places some amount of change on kitchen table. Jack protested saying that he would buy their lunch to day, and if she would like, he did know an excellent restaurant. Hermione said yes even before Michelle could glare at her, Jack departed immediately.

"Well, he is a good fellow." Said Hermione turning to her sister.

"Yes, and he is not a delivery boy." Answered Michelle hotly.

"He seemed chivalric enough to be one." Returned Hermione.

"At least not as chivalric enough to lead me to a group of maniac killers." Said Michelle, placing extra stress on chivalric.

"He does look like Harry." answered Hermione coolly. She is too elated and slightly tired from her former conversation with Rowena and she is not up to another fight with her sister.

"Unlike your friend, I am not his last resort. He is fancying me ever since we are sixteen. And for your information, he never dated another girl. Please miss Goody-Goody , remember people don't like to be disturbed when they are in the hands of their long time fiancé and they are just about to take one more step further. For god's sake, stay out of my love life. " Snapped Michelle. It is uncharacteristic of her to say any thing directly, even if it is an epithet. She is quite angry with Hermione for sending her boy friend to bring their lunch. Michelle stomped off towards her room, leaving a shocked Hermione in living room.

19


	4. Reminiscence

REMINISCENCE

Hermione sat on couch, shocked, though she would never admit loudly, depressed. What she had done now? She has just said her sister's new boy friend is a nice guy, and now - there is her sister, crying out her anger. A caboodle of such memories began to rise in her head.

'Not again 'she swore to her self, glared at the tears that are threatening to fall down. TV is looking like a round-object; she couldn't see remote control as clearly as she is before a moment.

'No. I am not going to 'Hermione reprimanded her self.

She looked directly at fan for some time, repressing depressing memories that are bubbling up one by one. Slowly, the tear vanished, but her eyes felt dry and started to burn.

She walked back to the chair she is sitting in, fluttered her eyelashes as though to practice it. She sat in chair, stopping her self from remembering any thing that threatened to distress her, but the task is becoming more and more harder.

'No!' She thought to her self again, 'I have decided I am not going to do that. '

'Remember some thing …… Any thing … Any Happy memory.'

'Harry … Ron … Mountain troll … No, that's frightening. Try other.'

'Hmmm…'

'Tri wizard Tournament … Second task.'

'Those are really good times. Though Harry looked like he came out of bath room just now.'

'And Viktor looked as though some one was stealing his teddy. '

Hermione sat there talking to her self for another fifteen minutes, and by the end of it, she is almost cheerful.

Almost.

Not entire.

Door bell ringed suddenly, waking her out of her soliloquy. She is beginning to get bored any way.

"Hi" Jack greeted her carefully balancing the food packets in his hands.

"Hi … Thank you" Hermione greeted back, removing one package from his hands and moving toward dining table.

"Where is Michelle?" asked Jack looking around.

"She is in her bedroom. Il call her. Wait a minute." said Hermione darting towards her sister's room.

Michelle is already overcoming her tempestuous state, so she just shot a venomous glare at Hermione. 'It is becoming habitual of her' thought Hermione idly.

"Jack is back. He is waiting for u." said Hermione looking evenly.

Michelle wiped tears off her cheek, gave small touches to her face to cover them and entered living room.

Jack greeted her enthusiastically. Hermione retreated to kitchen removing some dishes for serving.

She is half considering going back to her room, but jack soon stopped her by inviting her to eat with them. Jack started asking about her boarding school, after five minutes it is confirmed for Hermione that he is more than desperate to know about her school. Gossip! She thought with amusement. Meanwhile, sensing dangerous territory, Michelle steered conversation on to movies. Jack left after an hour leaving Michelle in considerably cheerful state. Hermione retreated to her room still thinking about Michelle's words. Sometimes, it is hard to estimate how the normal slip-in words can hurt. Though she tried to convince her self by saying her sister is just venting her anger, her last remark is still biting at Hermione's conscience.

'I am not last resort.'

'Is she really? '

Well, Ron did ask her to ball only as a last resort. Hey, she isn't last resort for Krum. In fact she is his first choice. And, she isn't last resort with any of her friends, all of them adore her. 'Not really 'reminded her subconscious. They respect her because of her intelligence. Isn't there a moment where her friends came to her only because they want to see her?

She started raking through her memories.

Harry came to ask her if she know any thing about philosopher's stone.

Ron asking about transfiguration.

Harry seeking answers to potions questions.

Harry and Ron leaving her after completion of home work to watch quidditch.

Ron trying frantically to complete potions assignment, scowling at her because she wouldn't let him copy. Harry pitying Ron, telling him half of his essay.

Wait! They are a team, they always went to classes together, and if they came to her to ask help with home work, they can't help it. They are in school. And in schools homework is given on daily basis. For inexorably ignorant people like Ron, Homework will be present at any time. By the way, what about times when they have spent together after exams? And Ginny is obviously her friend.

Well, they looked absolutely happy when she is not talking to them during her third year. In fact, they never looked like they are missing her. By the way, they are talking to her because she doesn't have friends, and after the troll incident, she is the one to make first move.

'I shouldn't think like this' Hermione reminded her self.

Harry did miss Ron when they aren't talking in fourth year. If she answered to her self honestly, would any of them going to miss her that way if she stopped talking to either of them?

'No' answered her nagging conscience.

She did stop talking to them during third year, and neither of them made a move to talk with her. After that, she is wise enough to not to seek fights with them, even if she did, she took enough care they are not going to turn in to major disputes. What would have happened if she did? – Well, she would have sulked in common room for ever. There is no better solution. Okay, she is not first choice of them, but she is neither their last choice. 'None of Gryffindor members are their last choice. 'Her conscience interrupted again.

'At least I have some true friends. People like Malfoy didn't even have a friend. All they have is two gorillas following them.' She reminded her self.

Slowly, very slowly, she tried out her logic on cheering her self.

'I wish I was with Harry though' she thought after making her self comfortable.

'Sirius is a good person. Though he is godfather of Harry, he always did help me.'

She remembered her chat with Sirius in Grimmaud place. That is one of days before Harry came, and they are resting after a day's cleaning. All weasleys and order members sat talking in hall while Hermione sat in Library reading.

----Flash Back—

"Hermione, why don't you relax? These are Holidays you know." Said Sirius.

"I am relaxing Sirius. "

"Hmmm… I wouldn't call reading the biggest tome in Library relaxing." Said Sirius sardonically. She is reading a book on security charms, and the book contained some interesting dark magic. Yes, Dark magic.

She didn't want to be impertinent towards him, so she answered what her heart said.

"I am enjoying what I am doing Sirius. I love reading, and I am not reading for the sake of reading. It never hurts you to acquire additional knowledge."

"Yes Hermione. But reading always? Why you are so inclined towards reading? "Remonstrated Sirius.

Hermione is miffed by his intonation while voicing the question. 'Who is he to point what she is doing when she is enjoying it?'

"Because they don't leave me for a broomstick." Said Hermione sarcastically.

Clearly, sarcasm in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

Sirius raised his eyebrows in answer. His countenance clearly said, 'Oh! Yeah?'

"Because they do not abandon me what ever I do to them." answered she.

She never thought it was possible to raise eyebrows to such a height.

"Sirius! Do make an effort to move your lips and convey your question. you know, you are looking like you have shaved your eyebrows. Now, that is fashion of the time of Mona Lisa, which is almost two centuries ago, so I do not presume it is going to attract feminine population towards u."

Sirius's face slowly broke in to a grin.

"I never knew you had it in you Hermione. That almost sounded like Fred and George." Sirius sat down in front of her still smiling.

"I don't." said she almost immediately, with a look of revulsion and arrant disbelief on her face.

"My, my! I seem to hit a nerve." Said Sirius in perfect imitation of Snape.

Hermione is still looking at him shocked.

"Oh come on Hermione. I just said it to see your reaction." Said Sirius.

"Good. And it better be that way." Threatened Hermione.

Sirius can listen an 'Or else' hanging in air.

"now, to what we are talking prior to my smarm. "

"Mr.Black, In case you didn't notice, I am not very flattered by your overstated compliment. It will be my pleasure to return one. you are sounding sweeter when you have borrowed voice of Mr.Snape than you are at present." Answered Hermione.

"Ok, Ok, your sarcasm is noticed and appreciated. Now, to the matter on hand." Said Sirius in his most business like tone.

"What is matter on hand Sirius? My reading? "Hermione almost snapped.

'NOTHING COMES BETWEEN HERMIONE AND HER BOOKS'

Precisely, Sirius forgot the basic rule in bookworm etiquette.

"not exactly, but I have heard only one person say that sentence before. And he did refrain from using it after attending Hogwarts."

"Which sentence?" asked Hermione perplexed.

"They don't abandon me what ever I do to them." Sirius quoted.

"What's awry about it?" if possible for a person as diligent as her, she didn't understand what is wrong with that sentence.

Sirius took one deep breath before talking.

"Hermione, are you feeling lonely?" asked he slowly.

Hermione thought for a moment before answering. Yes, loneliness is one of her worst fears. She restrained her self from fighting with Harry or Ron after third year. she never understood why she did it though, that is, whether it's because she don't like to be alone again, or because she has outgrown her childhood. After third year, she kept her wits about her and took strict control of her tongue so that she wouldn't get in to another big dispute with her only pals. Intelligence can be curse some times – thought she wearily.

Now, matter on hand – she can't tell Sirius she did feel lonely some time. She didn't want to impeach Harry or Ron in their absence. Not that she could do that to their face, even if she did, they will just shake off it as another complaint of hers and never notice the hurt behind it.

"well, I don't have any one to discuss my subjects with. Harry and Ron are good friends, but they are not studious. I some times hope I would get a friend with whom I can discuss these subjects." Deadpanned Hermione.

'nice choice of words Hermione, never reveal too much about your self' she reminded her self.

"Is that all? " asked Sirius.

'well, he seem to be more perceptive than he shows himself to be.' Thought Hermione idly.

"well, they are not girls too. Ginny is good, but I assumed another bookworm would fit in nicely with me." Said Hermione hoping Sirius wouldn't try to inquire further. She wanted to read her book badly, and when she is torn between her books and talking with some body, she couldn't be well mannered for long time. She is already trying with all her strength to appear interested.

"Hermione, don't think I am nosing. But I think this will help u. there are many definitions of friendship, but friendship should never to be measured. If you try to measure with a spoon it would fit in a spoon. If you try to measure with a tub, it will fit in a tub. If you try to measure it with sea, then it will expand to fit sea. Got it?"

"I will remember these wise words Sirius." Said she with out even thinking about it, but she stored them in her memory.

Sirius, seeing she is more interested in book, left Library.

But she did deliberated over that comment for entire night, but she couldn't reach any where, so she just forgot that.

---- over ----

'now seems the perfect time to remember that' thought Hermione.

'but that doesn't make you first choice of neither' said a voice in her head which always spoke against her.

'aren't you listening? Friendship is not to be measured. Whether first choice, or second choice I am still their friend.' Hermione reminded her self.

'Yeah! Yeah! As if that would make you their best friend.' Retorted her inner voice.

Hermione tried in vain to stop her self from becoming jealous for no reason.

After one hour of such thoughts, she decided it is best to continue her colloquy with Rowena, because as she quoted to her self, ' idle brain is devil's play ground. more so when it is me.' Thought she and returned to the trunk. Rowena is not there in portrait, so she started looking at the titles of the books.

'curses for invincible'

'magic of night'

'coven rituals'

'grievous jinxes'

'greatest dark lords of history'

'how to control a wizard'

'most potente potions'

'nightmare rain'

'breaching forts'

'fatal anomalies'

'Isn't there any thing that is light magic?' she wondered aloud.

As if answering questions, a book fell on the study table.

She turned around with her wand trained.

'Oh, cheers Hermione, you are now frightened by books too.' Thought she, walking towards the book.

'Mind Arts for Beginners' she picked up the book curiously.

A warm sensation started from her hands. It soon crept up to her torso-

Hermione began to panic.

'My god. This bloody book is trying to take control of me.'

She tried to shake that book from her hands, but the task has already become impossible for her. Slowly, she drifted in to black ness.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt like hell. What happened? She asked her self. She doesn't seem to be remembering any thing. She looked around trying to throw away the dizziness in vain. She is in some sort of library, that is sure. Where is this library located?

This place seems familiar – thought she involuntarily. Does this belong to Hogwarts?

Suddenly, all memories came back to her.

Book that made a sound.

Book trying to posses her?

Was she possessed? she looked around frantically to see if that book did exist. Now, there is a book in front of her. She cautiously moved toward the book and peered at the cover. Her face is on the cover, apparently, the troll is about to attack her. How did it enter book? she flipped the cover of book with her wand. There she is, looking at the basilisk in her mirror. And all her memories are present in one page after another. She sat there, frantically moving through the book in front of her, while her mind is already trying to figure out a way to cauterize this book.

After many 'Oh! My god's and 'Merlin's unable to find the way to remove her memories or to destroy the book, Hermione left the book to look at portrait of Rowena. She has just entered the room and observing Hermione with an acute glance. Hermione sighed with relief. Leaving the book to its own means, she went to Rowena to ask how to remove her memories.

"Hey Rowena" greeted Hermione happily.

"Hi Hermione, what are you reading?" asked Rowena.

"Nothing. I tried to read this mind arts for beginners, but that book is cursed." Answered Hermione.

"Oh! That book is not cursed Hermione, but you shouldn't touch it before reading it once. It would have read all your memories. you just have to do the reversing spell so the content of book will be available to u. now, listen properly. – "

"but Rowena, I am still underage. I can't do magic outside school" butted in Hermione immediately.

"don't worry about it. magic done inside this room is not traceable. And I will teach you how to mask magic so you need not worry about a bunch of fools." Answered Rowena proceeding to show the counter curse.

"Incantation is Edus Availo and wand movement is like this" she proceeded to show a complex wand movement, which after a minute Hermione understood is the tracing of letters in the incantation.

She practiced wand motion, after an hour she is able to do it properly. She walked to the book, and performed the counter curse. That book glowed orange for a minute, letters in gold started to form on its top.

Beyond Occulemency.

Hermione's memories aren't gone completely, as she looked in side book she observed the book has kept her memories organized into different groups, and this book even indexed her memories!!!

She opened the book and started reading.

"Mind Arts, in other words magic of mind is long since considered to be domain of serpent magicians. This notion, while not inappropriate, is not entirely plausible. While controlling and maneuvering strictly belong to them, resistance magic is never theirs to begin with. This book is a collection of all sorts of mind arts including vampires. However, I would advise the reader to strictly restrain them selves from reading any thing more than required, and I would advise not to use these arts unless you know to which class you belong with authority. This book can cater needs of elf, serpent, vampire, wolf, wizard magicians. Controlling magic of Veela, manticore, chimera, doesn't belong to mind arts since much of their magic comes from usage of unique powers they only posses. "

Hermione is impressed by what she has read. This book is explaining things very, very simply. She turned around the book to look at the author's name.

She gasped with surprise once she understood what that name is.

At the bottom of the cover page, there is a name shining in blue color – Merlin.

She almost ran to Rowena after reading that name. Rowena is, as usual, watching her with obvious amusement. She turned to Rowena, who is now smiling at her.

"this book is really written by Merlin?" asked Hermione involuntarily.

"Yes dear." Answered Rowena.

"I mean, not some one of his descendants, but by Merlin him self?" asked Hermione again.

"Yes dear."

"Wow." Said Hermione, now admiring the book she held in her hands.

"Oh, not only that book dear, you can find many other books written by some of most famous and able wizards who are connoisseurs of their fields. This Library hosts some of knowledge that is never available to wizard folk, which is both fascinating and enlightening. Let me tell you this, this room is used by strictly light wizards till 1500's and then I don't know how, but there after is used by strictly dark wizards. No matter to which genre they belong, my descent always excelled in their oeuvre. So, you will find some of most interesting information on both fields. "Said Rowena proudly.

"That's brilliant Rowena." Answered Hermione already flipping through the book.

Next page came as a bit of surprise to her. It is given a heading of depression; all her worst memories are listed under that heading. She turned page, next page listed angry, her memories are classified under the feelings that are dominant in that scene. In the last page, a simple explanation for the organization is given. Organizing ones memories according to feelings would give an edge when using emotion magic, specifically, charms. And it advised the reader to concentrate on remembering each memory individually, and arrange them in to a specific pattern. Hermione followed immediately –

After two hours –

Hermione had enough of organizing, she is about to close the book when she noticed that leather binding on back of front page is slightly open. She slowly ran a finger through cut; it opened as though it is a zip. Hermione searched inside, found a single parchment there. Her fingers felt like prickling when she touched the top of parchment, she pulled out parchment any way.

Dear scion,

Embedded in this parchment is a key to my castle. If you ever make it to the castle, do find out your co-descendants and look after them. Also enclosed is a map to our abode. I hope I will meet you soon to discuss rest of your duties.

Yours faithfully,

E.M.

This small writing is followed by an outline of key. Hermione ran her fingers through the outline slowly, thinking it may eject the key. How ever, it only made the parchment to change in color, and then a map of Europe formed on it slowly. Merlin castle is marked as a red spot in the middle of Iceland.

'why isn't it in England?' thought Hermione warily. She had to find a way to extract key from this parchment.

Her wrist watch gave a small beep sound indicating its 7pm and the time to have dinner.

She made her way down the hall wearily. She have got in to a fight with her mom yesterday, on going to beauty parlor. Hermione said to her mum she could do almost all of that through magic, and her mum objected vehemently. Hermione tried to make her understand by explaining that when did through magic, almost none of the charms would hurt her as much as they did when done with out magic, but her mum is persistent in taking her to beauty parlor, saying Michelle never gave such a hard time to her. She wouldn't have minded going to beauty parlor that much in normal circumstances, but to her annoyance, the reason for her mum's persistence is anticipated arrival of her mother's colleague's son. To Hermione, it is last straw. In a blinding rage, she told her mum she will never enter a beauty parlor even if her life depended on it, and stomped out. They are not very amiable at the moment. Not to mention argument with her father to day morning. Even then, they are her parents, and the reason she is spending her holidays at home is she didn't have much time to spend with them. So, here she is, standing at the edge of dining table, wondering where her mum and dad are.

Michelle arrived soon throwing deadly glares at her, and sat down at the opposite end of table, at the same time motioning her to sit on other end.

"Where are you earlier?" asked Michelle in – politely inquisitive tone.

Very uncommon for Michelle – some thing is amiss.

"My room."

"Don't you dare lie to me. Now, where are u?"

"I am in my room" answered Hermione with extra stress on I and My.

"I have searched there earlier." Said Michelle.

"Why?"

"First u. where you are?"

"In another magical room, it is in my room. Why did you search for me?"

"Mum and dad called at six. They are arriving late. Some work with lawyer, they say."

Hermione nodded her head in answer, and sat down to eat her dinner.

They completed in no time, and are off to their rooms by eight.

At nine, calling bell rang. Both girls raced to door, but Hermione stopped in living room seeing as Michelle is already moving towards door.

Her mother and father came in looking rather tired.

"Hi mum. Hi dad" said Hermione rather curtly.

"Hi dear." They greeted in unison and rather tiredly.

Hermione wondered why her parents are looking so tired this day.

"This way dear." Her mother motioned both of them to nearby chairs.

"We have one urgent matter to discuss with you to day." Said her father, looking at both of them apprehensively.

"Now, I think you should explain to Immy from beginning." Said Hermione's mother.

Hermione looked at her dad perplexedly.

"Hermione, your grandmother died before a month. Precisely, on may 18th. You didn't know about her since she didn't approve of our marriage. Your mum, she is formerly married to Mr. Edmond Ray, your grand mother didn't approve of me since she is fond of Edmond. However, your mum wanted to marry me, being individual and respectable citizens of society, we had our way as we desired. Now, your mother had a child with Mr. Ray, who is looked after by your grand mother. After your grandmother's death, Leonard Ray is sent to his father. Now, problem is young Mr. Ray didn't want to live with his father. Since he too wants to continue in medical field like your mother, he deems it would be good for his career if he stayed with his mother. So, we are going to bring your brother Leonard back, but it might take a week or two till legalities are completed. I got only three reservations to Bath since I reserved the seats in last minute. One of you should come to bath after a day. So decide which one of you wants to come with us. "

"Immy can go with u." said Michelle immediately.

"Michelle can go." Hermione said almost in tune with Michelle.

"I'll go" said both at the same time.

"Now, now dear, calm down." Said their mother trying to calm them.

"Hermione, you wanted to go and see your friend. Right?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Yes, dad" answered Hermione quietly. She couldn't believe her father is letting her go.

"How are you planning to stay at surrey?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I haven't decided any thing dad." Answered Hermione wondering why she didn't thought any thing about that. Perhaps she supposed her father would never let her go.

"I will make reservations for you at the local inn; we have a permanent cottage at Surrey. May be you can do some sight seeing too. "Said her father as though thinking aloud.

"I can stay at Surrey too. Why Immy gets to go sight seeing while I am to spend at Bath? I don't have any friends there. "Interrupted Michelle.

"U can go to sea shore there Mich. You can go sight seeing in Bath. " Said Maybel Granger trying to calm down her another daughter.

"Cant I go to Surrey mum? Please …" tried Michelle again.

"You can go to Bath Michelle, you know, Bath is really more interesting than Surrey." Piped in Hermione knowing full well that Jaquelis owns a beautiful house in Surrey. He mentioned it in their little talk when Hermione accidentally told him she have friends at Surrey. He invited both Hermione and Michelle to see that house.

Michelle glared at her in answer.

After that Hermione's father called the inn at Surrey, reserved a room for her in local lodge. Her mother repeated every kind of safety precautions, from eating food at proper time, not going out too much in sun to how to ring alarm bell if a fire accident occurs. Hermione patiently nodded her head in answer, though she knew all of them by heart.

"Okay darling, now go and get ready. You have to leave soon." Said Mr.Granger rolling his eyes when her mother started repeating her self.

Hermione went till upstairs when she suddenly remembered trunk in her room. It is not there during previous holidays.

"Mum… "She called turning around almost violently.

"Yes, dear?" answered her mom. She is about to enter their room.

"the trunk in my room, is it granny's? "asked Hermoine.

"Yes dear. She bequeathed all her belongings to me, then to u. I forgot to tell you."

"its okay mum. By the way, I forgot to ask too, what is name of granny?"

"Oh! I really seem to forget u knew next to nothing about her. She is very strict woman Immy. Most disciplined soul in world. I would never have become a doctor if not for her discipline. Oh! I am deviating again … her name is Melania Riddle, former Melania Bennet. Actually, it's Melania Michelle Black, but I don't know why she changed it to Bennet. you know, she actually gave me my middle name from my father's name. Marvolo. But she changed it after two or so years. I never saw my father u know. Funny thing is I don't even feel sorry I didn't... He sounds more disciplined than my mother. Ah, his name is Tom Morvolo Riddle. Remember these, at least for record." Her mother disappeared in to her bed room after giving all the details at lightning speed leaving a shocked Hermione at the foot of stairs.

Hermione stood there dumbfounded at what she heard. She is grand child of most evil wizard in history of magic and she is a Black. How in the name of Merlin does she not know this till now?

I am not going to faint, thought she fiercely, however, she did sit down so that she wouldn't hurt her head in case she did faint. Her mother came to collect her shoes after a minute.

"Immy! What is u doing here sitting? Go and pack ur things." Cried her mother.

Hermione walked back in daze, and packed all her things in mechanical fashion. She hung one bag from her shoulder, walked out of her room – only to trip on the Ravenclaw Trunk.

She sat on floor and watched the trunk idly for a complete minute. Then, as if somebody has given her an electric shock, all things came back to her mind.

Her grandmother's death …

Leonard's arrival …

'My God' she almost swore when she understood the implications. Her grandmother is an outcast from a powerful wizard family; so obviously, she should have inherited Ravenclaw blood line from her. If her grand mother changed her name, then she should have been a Squib or she should have eloped with Voldemort. It fits exactly … Voldemort is a halfblood, so he should have tried to marry or impress a girl who belongs to a noble wizard family. That way, he would become almost respectable member of pureblood society. Probably, her parents might not have agreed seeing he got no money. She becoming pregnant would obviously make her parents agree. Her grand mother must have run away from her parents seeing she is pregnant. After a year or two Voldemort should have abolished her seeing she is of no use. That's why Granny should have thought about changing middle name of mother. Thought Hermione. Even then, she is grand child of most evil wizard in history, that fact is not about to change. And her half brother might be coming to take this very trunk at any cost. At least, I will not give him that satisfaction, decided Hermione shrinking the trunk and pushing it in to her bag. She then walked down to living room looking rather smugly.

Michelle sat there already waiting for their mom and dad who are locking windows and doors.

"U know, If I didn't know better, I would say mum and dad likes me better than u." said Michelle looking at Hermione.

"I really know better, and I would say they trust me more than u." answered Hermione.

Michelle scowled at answer and turned away. That's truth. Her parents never let Michelle alone even though she is one year elder than Hermione. Apparently, they caught Michelle once when she is spending time with her friend who is a boy, from there onwards, she is under strict watch.

Soon after, they are in railway station, and Michelle did give a warm hug to Hermione though not with out promise that she wouldn't bye a single ribbon for Hermione while she is at Bath.

Hermione sat in train, going through this day's experiences once again.

Harry …

She suddenly remembered why she is going to surrey. What is she going to tell to Harry? How would he react if he knew her parentage? What would Ron say? What would Order think? --- Okay, I think they would hate me.

'Oh! Hating u wouldn't be a problem dear – the problem would be comparison. 'reminded her little too intelligent voice.

'Okay, Harry wouldn't hate me.' she assured her self involuntarily.

'Mrs.Weasley may treat me with apprehension.'

'Ginny will take some time to accept it.'

'Ron would make quite a big deal of it, but he would agree it in end.'

'Well, better if I stop thinking about this and try to remember dragon blood properties. '

'You are really naïve. Are u thinking all their reactions would be so simple? '- questioned her ever annoying perfect commonsense.

Fear of rejection slowly raised it self to an enormous height before Hermione stepped her foot in Surrey. She decided it would be better for her mental health if she tried to ease her nerves before going to see Harry, and since it is late in night, she would better sleep any way. It is a tiring day. So, she went to the cottage that is reserved for her, and tried to sleep.

When she woke, it is already 10 Am. Hermione cursed her self for oversleeping. She couldn't help it; she is up till late night, almost till 4am with all sorts of depressing thoughts going through her mind. She got ready, but all her thoughts returned with full force. Being Hermione, she did the only thing that is appropriate.

She listed down pro's and con's of meeting Harry on a paper and marked them. Now, meeting Harry certainly got one mark more than not meeting him, so she decided she would better meet him. Now, to the worst topic. How should she meet him? And what might she expect?

Jumping up and hugging her? That is certainly not Harry.

Staring at her with his jaw dropped? Probably.

So, what should she do? Hmm… may be taking a bouquet or two with her is a good idea. And where should she meet him? Going to Dursley's is out of question since they hate magic. So probably she should go to Arabella Figg and call Harry. That's good idea…

Action – hey , read up that previous scene. I actually wanted to write it with Hermione's thoughts, but I am too eager to update. If any one wants to be here, tell me. 

"Harry"

"Harrryyyy…"

"Hmm…" is the reply.

The annoying voice called once again, Harry tried to drown it by swatting it but it came again. To whom ever the voice belonged Harry wished some one would cast a silencing charm on them. That voice sounds familiar though … REMUS … Harry jerked awake. That voice belongs to Remus. All memories of previous night returned to Harry while his mirror stopped making any noise. Harry fumbled through the mess on his bed to retrieve the mirror.

He almost broke his head while crawling when he found his mirror under the desk.

"Remus … REMUS" Harry shouted in to the mirror.

"Harry… don't shout" answered Remus. Harry let out an audible sigh with relief when he heard back Remus.

"What happened?"

"Azkaban is attacked. "Answered Remus.

"And…"prompted Harry.

"Some of prisoners died. Death eaters escaped with Voldemort through port key. Actually, Azkaban is warded against use of port keys and Dumbledore says Dementors might have lifted wards for Voldemort. We don't know more information, but Dumbledore believes some thing is wrong. We are waiting for information from Kingsley now. "

"Ok Remus. Do u think Ministry will tell truth to public? "Asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry. Tell me if u have any more dreams. I have to go now. Il talk later, wait till I call u. okay." Said Remus looking at his side.

"Okay Remus. Good night." Answered Harry.

"Good night Harry." Answered Remus and the communication is cut off.

Harry sat there thinking about all that has transpired on this day. It is quite exhausting. What with the practice of wand less magic and excitement of meeting Hermione – he is quite tired. He drifted off in to sleep immediately only to be awaken rudely by an owl.

Harry groaned as he heard the tapping on his window. His neck muscles and back bone are hurting worse than hell because of his inordinate sleeping posture. He did slept in his bed after talking to Remus, but that is only two hours ago. But the owl from Daily prophet is stupid and persistent just as prophet it self. So, he got up from bed not so eager to get paper but more to stop the owl from breaking his ear drums. He took the paper sleepily, unrolled it with a big yawn, sat down on his bed and looked at it. All his sleep flown out of window as soon as he looked at the headline. There at the top of Daily prophet, written in big capitals is headline.

"MINISTRY PROTECTS AZKABAN FROM DARK LORD"

Author notes:

Emma Borrows: hey, thank u for saying my fic is good.

Every one who read this fic, please review.

By the way, I have written a program which down loads an fanfic if u give it address of the fiction u want to download. If any one wants the exe file – they can ask me. I have written this program in VC and those who are interested can take the code to improve it or use it.

21


	5. chapter 6

CONFUSION

Hermione sat in the middle of a blank forest as usual. Yes, forests are never blank, but this forest is so much filled of void it can be described in no other way than blank. There is no color, neither is the feeling of touch, she is just trying to figure out how to escape from there with out being lost in void. An inarticulate hiss came from the nearest bush; Hermione swirled around to look at the bush. Instead of looking at the bush, she is rammed in to the bush at full force. The bush caught her just as an octopus tries to catch its prey, but the bush is exerting no force on her. It that bush is void just as any other thing present in that place, and the void is trying to get it self filled with her. Hermione could now feel the small tingle on her finger, soon it extended to her head. A blank sound started to rise in her head, which she knew very well will arise only when she is exhausted beyond her capacity.

'No I have to get out of here' thought she desperately, but she is in no position to escape. The feeling started to descend down from her head – as though some invisible hands of ice are moving down her body. They slowly caressed her scalp numbing all the thoughts, only one feeling remained in world – nothing. Those hands are moving down now, on to her eyes, with in seconds she is seeing in to a pitch black abyss, she don't know whether any thing existed near her or with in kilometer or infinity.

'No! I have to get out of here.' Thought she desperately again.

'I have to wake up' she repeated to her self – 'please, I have to wake up' she repeated again. It is as though an extremely strong force is pulling her in to the dark ness, while an unknown light is shining on her body. She just has to open her eyes, which are feeling ridiculously heavy. She tried again to get up with all her strength, with a jolt, bush released her. Suddenly, she felt as though she is falling in to an abyss, her stomach felt weird, it's as though falling from great height. The muscles in her stomach are clenched together, while she could feel pain course through her backbone. She just hit some thing, thank god, she is intact, and Hermione opened her eyes in delight. She is looking directly in to some weird green eyes. She backed immediately looking at those eyes again. There is shock, then slowly, pain came in to them, as though looking at her is killing them, it transformed in to something immediately, hate, anger. Hermione slowly took in the appearance of the person before her. Harry is looking at her with bitterness and anger. Sure, she is the grand daughter of dark lord, but Harry doesn't even know it, then what inspired such unpolluted hate in him? Slowly, very slowly, Hermione's numb brain started to work again, but the solution it brought out need not be nice. Is he blaming me for Sirius's death? Hermione asked her self. Before she could stop her self, her eyes are filled with tears, not for the first time in her life, tears of helpless ness poured through her eyes. She whirled around and ran to her bedroom, she would never let him see her crying if she could help it. She cried down all her frustrations, the jealousy which she felt when her sister commented her, loneliness she felt all the time, every thing. After five minutes and one pack of tissues, her tears stopped. She felt slightly better but all her worries are still with her. So, in typical Hermione way, she settled down to solve them logically though she is still feeling utterly helpless and depressed. Finally, she came to the conclusion it is better to go down, and keep her emotions at minimum. She closed her eyes, and repeated to her self strongly, 'Harry is no friend of mine. He is just a person who shares the tower with me – I don't care for his friendship'. She opened her eyes after two minutes of hypnotizing her self, her usual method of dealing with stress and pain. 'It's funny that I should make my self feel so melancholy to meet my once upon a time friend' thought she chuckling sardonically.

She walked down stairs slowly, but resolutely. She is the best thing that has ever happened to him, so she wouldn't let her self feel other wise. 'Well, that's not right, but any other conviction wouldn't give me enough strength to face him' thought she involuntarily, remembering the latest psychiatric article she read. Yes, it's indeed a known and well established psychiatric theory she is applying to her self. Now, if she didn't read it any where in books, it wouldn't be Hermione. Would it be?

She walked down working her self to a level of bitchiness where she would have thrown a tantrum if she isn't a grown up girl. One, just one look at Harry, all her defenses crumbled like walls of cardboard against a tornado. 'Why do he have such an affect on me?' she cursed her self, nevertheless, she walked towards him.

He is seemingly heading towards her room, but he looked like he just realized he has broken his favorite trophy. Harry is silent with shock for a few seconds, then he started rambling off his apology. Hermione stopped him with a hand, smiled at his red face. Unfortunately, the smile didn't reach her eyes, made Harry feel still more horrible.

"It's ok Harry. I just thought you don't like seeing me." Said she motioning him to sit. There, I clearly expressed my indifference, thought Hermione.

" It's not that Hermione , I just happen to remember every thing." Answered Harry.

" I know Harry. It is hard to take in. Sirius is like a parent I never had. And it pains me to think if only I was vehement while opposing u, It wouldn't have happened. I told my self it would have happened any way if it has to be happened, but it just pains me even more. I am sorry Harry. I am really sorry." Now, tears are streaming down her face with more intensity. Even that didn't prevent her from commenting to her self – ' if only I knew what happened to him accurately'. Yes, she had asked every one she can about what happened to Sirius, but they replied he died. She just couldn't understand how people can die just like that, that is with out being hit by AvadaKedavra. Harry stood up suddenly, walked to fireplace facing any thing other than Hermione. It pained her even more, he couldn't even accept her sympathy. What will he do if he knows her grandfather is voldemort him self, when he didn't even accept her condolences towards his godfather's death? Asked Hermione. Funnily, it made her feel more guilty than angry. The guilt she is suppressing from the moment she had known how Sirius died flooded her, even before she could stop her self from looking so – forlorn – words left her mouth.

" Harry, can you forgive me? " called Hermione tentatively. Now, she had done it. she had many reasons to utter that sentence in even more pitiable intonation, but not one of them is some thing she can tell to Harry.

" When ever I talked with you in phone, there is hidden pain in your voice. I am sorry Harry, I could have stopped u, but I just made you leave. I know all the time it is going to be a trap. I should have come here earlier. Please, can you forgive me?" asked Hermione pitifully.

What ever Hermione had expected him to do, it is not what he had done. Harry walked towards her, hugged her. It's not a hug that consoles, but which conveys dependence, that very feeling of being depended upon convinced her more than she can imagine. They just sat there crying out their pain.

Hermione gasped and released Harry when a jolt of current hit her. He is almost screaming clutching his scar, his face is paler than ever. Hermione's heart beat rose with tension, 'what in the name of Merlin is happening to him?' she asked her self while vigorously shaking him. Harry is still writhing in pain, while clutching his scar. She is just about to floo order when he stopped flailing like a sheep about to be slaughtered, Hermione is visibly relaxed, but that doesn't mean she is eased of her panic since his next words shocked her beyond her wits.

'Azkaban is attacked'.

Those words are enough to jolt her awake.

'dear god! I am dreaming' she told her self as though dreaming is a task meant for idiots. Well, it is meant for idiots since Trelawny asks for dreams.

Since she is intelligent than most people, she immediately remembered daily prophet would come in few minutes. So she started her morning with analysis of her dream. She isn't stupid enough to believe her dream is seer dream. No thanks, she is very much scientific. She remembered the blank forest, and the sticking feeling vividly, that must be the result of going to sleep thinking about Azkaban. So, her nearest memory in time - that is talking to Harry – woke her up. Prophet's owl arrived shortly after she brushed her teeth and about to wash her face. She took the paper eagerly deciding to post pone cleaning her self for now, and opened it.

It would be understatement of century to say she is surprised. In fact, she is shell shocked. Only explanation her brain could come up with for head line is – something is terribly wrong. So it is –

_MINISTRY PROTECTS AZKABAN FROM DARK LORD_

_(Azkaban, Lewe Lowan): yester day night at nearly 9:00 pm Dark lord's forces attacked Azkaban prison with about fifty death eaters. Ministry forces, containing fifty aurors and a group of volunteers waiting at the border of Azkaban defended the impregnable prison of Azkaban. Azkaban prison is protected with heavy security wards attached with alarms (restricted information of ministry). How Dark Lord entered prison with out activating a single alarm is not known, but a brave wizard working as jailor of Azkaban prison intimated ministry before matters got out of hand. Ministry responded immediately by sending a group of wizards there, and with in five minutes span, reinforcements are sent to Azkaban prison to defend the prison and boost strength of dwindling forces of Ministry. Dementors themselves cornered Dark lord and his death eaters while some of Ministry aurors tried to fight dementors with patroni. "It wouldn't have been necessary. Dementors are on our side." Said Minister Fudge when asked about aurors fighting the dementors. How ever, shortly after dementors surrounded dark lord, you-know-who left along with his death eaters who followed him to Azkaban. Minister replied Ministry would open a comity to investigate about the sabotage in ministry, when asked how you-know-who had obtained restricted information from ministry - Minister hazily changed topic towards to Martyrs who gave their lives fighting against dark lord. Aurors Pat Malcolm and Augustus doodle checked the prison for any escaped prisoners, and not one of prisoners are able to escape thanks to the brave jailor who intimated Ministry immediately, though Mr. Boddick didn't live long enough to receive his order of Merlin, third class which is to be awarded to his wife later. Aurors Hestia Jones, Erithria Roder and Jugson Judy died due to Hypothermia during this attack. All of the above aurors are to receive order of Merlin third class in a meeting held later this week. Stories of these brave martyrs are given in second page._

Hestia Jones is an auror-in-charge for catching dark creatures, especially vampires. Following her, all the details of other aurors and wizards died at attack are given.

Harry's eyes stopped at the name Hestia. He had known her. She is in the advanced guard that picked him up last year. All too familiar churning feeling started to rise in Harry's stomach. Some more lives taken by lord voldemort. Why can't the bloody monster die and leave the world alone? Harry questioned him self vehemently. He has to ask Remus why they didn't tell him this. While Harry is still thinking about contacting Remus, Remus him self called Harry.

"Remus? Have you seen daily prophet? "Asked Harry involuntarily.

"Yes, Harry. We too don't understand it. Kingsley says what ever information given in daily prophet is true. One of aurors he has known had checked prisons for escaped prisoners, they are still in prison. But, Dumbledore says Dark lord left with all his followers, I mean the ones locked in Azkaban too. I will inform you the minute Dumbledore comes. Okay."

"Don't you have any idea on what happened Remus?" asked Harry desperately. He absolutely hates it when he can't understand what happens.

"No Harry. What ever happens, don't leave house Harry. Is that understood? "

"yes." answered Harry dully.

"Inform me immediately if you had any visions. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I will call you later." Said Remus, next minute Remus disappeared from the mirror.

Harry silently read the article again thinking how Dumbledore and Daily Prophet are correct at the same time. He is never so confused in his life. At least with chamber of secrets they didn't have any clues or they have all clues.

'Okay, I think it would be best if I go to Hermione and discuss this with her. I would forget what my name is if I continue pondering over this' thought Harry moving towards the door. He stopped at the door suddenly as he remembered what Remus has said about not going out of house. 'Half an hour will not hurt any one.' Thought Harry opening doors of the house.

"Harry" cried out Venissa happily. She just parked the car in front of his house and is about to open the door. Harry took one longing glance towards Mrs.Figg's house and got in to the car.

"I thought I should whistle forever to call you when I started car." said Venissa starting a conversation.

"Hmm…" answered Harry looking dejectedly out of window.

Venissa looked at him once and concentrated on driving.

All too soon they stopped at the meditation club.

Niyath is at door to lead Harry in to a different room. His instructor is waiting over there.

He led Harry towards a painting in a wooden frame that looked almost like an entrance. Harry looked quizzically at Pathanzali who indicated Harry should cross the threshold to get on other side. Harry stepped in to the portrait, next second he is in the midst of wilderness that is portrayed in the frame.

'They got magical entrance here' thought Harry involuntarily. 'And the ministry is bloody boasting about its control over magical world'.

Pathanzali soon followed him in to the forest. They soon reached a small clearing in front of a big tree which uncannily looked like whooping willow. Harry wondered what he is doing here. Surely he isn't here to fight this tree. That is when Harry noticed the tiger skins that are spread on the ground.

Pathanzali sat down on one and motioned Harry to sit on another. Harry did as he is told.

"Son, you have bottled up too many feelings in side you. that is never good for magical creatures like us. Now, close your eyes and release all your feelings on the tree in front of you till you feel all the feeling vanish."

Harry didn't understand how to release his feelings in to tree. Feelings are not water to be poured in a dish, neither the tree in front of him looked like an utensil. So, he did the best possible thing. He put up a question mark face and let out an "Er…".

Pathanzali actually smiled at the actions of his disciple.

"Remember the causes which make you feel intense emotion. Now, imagine those feelings ebbing away and entering that tree in front of you."

"Okay." Answered Harry and closed his eyes.

'What should I do now?' – 'what am I feeling at the moment?' – Harry thought concentrating hardly. Well, there is nothing he is feeling.

'Why in the name of Merlin I get to do occuluding properly when I am supposed to do exact opposite thing? 'Asked he him self angrily.

'Angry' that is what he is feeling now. But the discovery it self is an achievement and Harry gleefully tried to remove his anger from his brain and pour it in to the tree. 'Angry?' – 'am I feeling angry now?' asked he to him self. To him, it felt like he is exited. 'Why am I feeling angry by the way?' next question is popped in to his mind. 'Bloody hell! When did I become a Nevelle and forgot why I am angry just before a minute?' – Now, now, that's enough reason to become angry with him self. But to pour his anger in to the tree, he should be angry with tree – right? But how can you be angry with a tree? – Harry is very confused. He is never confused so much in his life, and the thought of - whether he was as confused ever before- confused him enough to lead in to further confusion. He should clear this with his 'sir' first. Other wise he would forget his very own name. He opened his eyes to see very amused looking Pathanzali.

He looked at Pathanzali confusedly. Pathanzali smiled condescendingly at Harry and pointed his fingers at the grass in front of him. Even Mc-Gonegal will laugh at such a sight. There is a small grass patch of an area of his hand size, with one grass root trying to turn up, and one grass leaf trying to go in to the earth, another grass weed bent in half way, and other bent in half arc, two more which are interlocked as though they have stopped in particularly hard waltz step, its as though somebody had yelled – statue – in a night club and all its occupants obeyed immediately. 'Surely I am not that confused?' thought Harry amusedly. He looked at Pathanzali who is now giving a genuine smile, his black eyes twinkling amusedly.

"Think about all your disturbing thoughts. Think about one at a time. And let the emotion that associates with that thought flood your brain. Then just let that feeling wash over you. Now, don't get lost feeling your emotion, and let that emotion leave you and enter that tree. Now, I will show you."

Pathanzali looked at the partying grass, and a slow grin broke on his face. He stretched his hand towards the tree, and closed his eyes. After a minute, the tree did a weird flip – flop where half of its branches smashed against another half of its branches, with tree doing a half spin. That felt too weird. I should tell Weasley twins about this – they would develop it in to magnificent joke – thought Harry involuntarily. Pathanzali opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"Now son, you use the strong feelings like anger, pain." He motioned Harry to begin.

Harry closed his eyes and slowly gathered his thoughts. What is he thinking recently? He asked him self. 'Sirius', 'Prophecy', 'Voldemort', etc.

He remembered Sirius first of all. Slowly, reluctantly, he started to remember it. This is the first time he willingly tried to face that memory. He hoped Sirius is some where happily prancing around, but he always refrained from thinking about Sirius as gone. Even when he cried the night before, he didn't dare remember that memory, lest he will loose control over him self.

He is standing there – in front of veil of death.

Sirius is cackling with laughter." you can do better than that Bella" he taunted his cousin. The green light hit him in the middle of chest, he is falling … Nooooo … don't remember it. Said a little voice in his head.

Once is enough.

Never suppress your feelings son. They will go away only to return with more vigor – Pathanzali's words echoed through his mind.

Sirius, if he didn't do this now, he will not be able to do this ever again – Dumbledore's words after third task.

'I am going to face this' – thought Harry stubbornly. ' If I don't do this now, I will never be the same again'.

But his stubborn ness doesn't mean seeing Sirius fall through veil will not hurt him.

A small tremor of pain started at his chest. He couldn't attribute it to any of physical causes.

It's as though some body is constraining his lungs from holding any further air.

All the pain of loosing Sirius, the only parent he ever had, came back.

It's as though he has just seen Sirius die, but only difference is this time, he accepted Sirius is indeed dead.

He felt a small burning feeling rise in his chest. It is becoming incredibly painful. He just couldn't do any thing. It is as though he is being possessed by Voldemort. Every part of his body hurt. His body felt as though it is on fire. He will do any thing to have this pain leave his body. Why don't this just burn me away so I can be with Sirius and my parents? He found him self asking.

Suddenly a deep voice sounded through his mind.

'Direct on tree'

'Why should he direct this on tree? He could burn him self and then he can forget everything. ' But the pain of burning became incredible. Let this go else where – thought he desperately. Any where ? He asked him self. Tree – reminded a little voice in his head. Let this pain go to that tree – thought he desperately. But the burning feeling just increased. 'On to the tree' he commanded the burning sensation. It just got increased. Harry slowly thought – let this feeling go to the tree – I don't want to die. He begged the fire.

That thought startled him more than any thing. He had to live. If he had to live, he shouldn't burn. – Imagine the feeling leaving you and direct it at the tree-

Harry tried to imagine the feeling leave him self. But the burning feeling stubbornly stayed with him, but it got steadied. Harry couldn't think properly. He would have loved nothing more than slipping in to black ness, but some how he know if he slipped in to black ness, that would mean his death. He tried to imagine the feeling leave him despite his numbed down brain. The horrible pain washed away all his thoughts. But, this pain doesn't make him twitch like crucio, but it hurt him the same. He couldn't even remember what his name is. He should drive away this pain or this pain would eat him away. He imagined the feeling leave him self again despite the pain. The pain lessened to some extent.

Once, if once I loose control, I lost control for ever – Harry didn't even know how this thought entered his mind. He concentrated on imagining the pain leaving him – slowly, very slowly, the pain started to leave him.

If he had opened his eyes, he would have seen the surprised look on Pathanzali's face and the brilliant emerald green flames that are burning the whooping willow in front of him. The pain left him – slowly, albeit it left him.

If one of order member's has seen him in his current position, they wouldn't have thought using AvadaKedavra on Pathanzali immediately.

Harry's skin is burnt badly; it is all in a sickly color of black mixed with red, boils are starting show on his skin. Pathanzali closed his eyes, immediately a cold wave of water washed over Harry's skin. His skin returned to its normal color, but Harry had collapsed long since. The last memory he remembered is pain leaving him. He immediately collapsed in to blissful blackness. Pathanzali lifted Harry as soon as he returned to his normal state – as soon as he stood there, an entrance formed out of thin air in front of them. He walked through the entrance entering the meditation centre immediately.

"Harry, Harry …" some one is trying to wake him.

Harry wanted nothing more than open his eyes and answer to that voice. But he felt too exhausted. He didn't even have energy to open his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a glass stuck on his mouth, he tried to open his mouth, but even before he could he slipped in to black ness again.

That voice called again this time shaking him vigorously. Harry opened his eyes, and saw Venissa bent over him, her eyes filled with worry.

"Thank god, you woke up. Now, go in to your house and take rest. Hey, first let down the ladder I gave you then go to bed. Okay." She asked him.

Harry didn't understand how he got there from meditation centre. He just nodded his head in answer, he is feeling extremely tired.

Harry wanted nothing more than to go and sleep on bed, but Venissa asked him to let out ladder. If he didn't, then Dursleys might kill him in sleep for all they care. He walked to the window summoning all his energy, and let down the rope ladder that Venissa attached to his window with out being known by uncle Vernon. Harry is too tired to walk to his bed, he took two steps towards his bed and he flopped down on his bed haphazardly with his legs hanging and he lost focus once again.

He is standing in what looked like a vast Hall. The Hall is dingy and dull, but it shown signs of being grand in the past. Dusty chandeliers above spoke of the once upon a time grandeur of the Hall. But that is not what caught his attention. There are about five hundred or so chairs which are arranged in neat rows in that hall. It is as though some one is arranging an educational lecture over there. Oh Yes! They are indeed arranging the educational lecture.

Harry watched as the seats are filled one by one, most of the people wearing custom made robes whose very demeanor screamed 'PURE BLOOD '.

If it is not for the apprehensive look on all the faces assembled there, Harry would have said Minister of Magic had arranged this meeting.

Voldemort stood up and surveyed him self in the mirror. His robes looked like as though an invisible wind is flowing through them and his blood red eyes looked as menacing as ever.

He walked on to the stage with his usual bellowing robes style. A hushed silence fell over the hall immediately, and all occupants of the hall stood involuntarily.

He chuckled to him self amused at the awe he inspired in people.

He smiled at the crowd with his ghastly face breaking in to weird grin.

"My friends, Please be seated." He addressed the crowd.

All the people sat down at the same time showing military discipline. Voldemort laughed inwardly, daily prophet is indeed doing its job properly. Not that he had any ties with it but the paper has done some of their dirty work for them.

"My Friends, I assume all of you know why we are here to day. Yes, we are here to discuss the future of the wizard world.

As many of you already believes, and some of you implements, our aim is to free magical world of the mud bloods or put ever so nicely by muggle loving fools – muggleborns. Now, I know some of you may not agree with such strong terminology, but believe me that is nothing but the naivety.

Let me ask you one question. What is the reason we should allow them to mingle with us and let them have the same rights as us when we are so better than those filthy scum?

If we look at the history, all muggles have ever done is scorn us, slaying every person who is assumed to be magical. Now, why we wizards, who are in every essence better than muggles must hide from them, if it isn't for the hypocritical cowards who dare call them selves government?

We are more powerful than muggles, and as such we should have our power established among them, not scurrying away from them so that they wouldn't notice.

Muggles are good for nothing other than work, and work they shall once we end our conquest.

Now, I ask you to decide your own future. Whether you want to spend rest of your life as cowards running away from everything that is worth in the life or as perspicacious and intrepid wizards who choose to live their life as they want but not as some fools have decided for them? Join me my dear friends, I will promise you dark lord's friends are always rewarded beyond imagination."

Voldemort waited for the dramatic effect he wanted, and all the crowd is listening with rapid attention and apprehension on their faces. Some of them are seemingly bursting with excitement.

"Perhaps, a little demonstration is needed" said dark lord in his high pitched condescending voice.

"My loyal friends do come in" announced he surveying the hall.

Next moment, Death eaters appeared out of thin air allover the hall. They have lined up the walls of the hall and the crowd is caught in the middle.

"Now, may be I should address more of your concerns seeing as many of you would want to join me."

Hermione sat in Mrs.Figgs house – she didn't sit exactly, she had actually jumped around hall in few lapses trying to sooth her nervous ness. Yes, that is very, very childish, but thankfully there are no one to tell others about her nervous ness, and her extremely childish anti-nervousness methods. She sat down for few minutes on coach, and then walked to the fireplace, tried to take some floo powder. In last minute she decided against it, and did another lapse of hop-around-hall. Order members told her to stay in Mrs. Figg's house and they will contact her as soon as possible to tell her about the news of last night, but no one contacted her till now, and now time is ten in morning. She wanted nothing more than contacting them and asking them what happened, but the thought of them taking rest after such an ordeal is stopping her. Unable to sit on sofa for much longer time, she moved to window to look what is happening at Harry's house. What she had seen made her faint in surprise. A rope ladder is hung at the window of Harry's open window, and it is moving as though some one invisible is climbing it.

'My god! I don't believe death eaters are here so soon. I have to help' thought she.

She immediately cast a disillusionment charm on her and moved out of door. She can do magic out side school because she had cast a masking spell on her self in the Ravenclaw's chamber. She moved out slowly, and reached the rope ladder with out arousing any suspicion.

When she neared the window she had seen the sight she hadn't expected. A black girl who looked like a muggle is trying to wake Harry, and a plate of breakfast is placed on nearby table. Harry's invisibility cloak is in the corner on his trunk. Hermione slowly climbed up to window, and jumped in to the room. This noise startled the girl who is trying it wake Harry.

"Who are you?" asked the girl pointing a gun in the direction of Hermione. Hermione is surprised by her agility.

She retained charm on her and started to approach girl slowly, with out making any noise.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked in return.

"Well, you are the one sneaked. So I think you should say who you are first." Answered Venissa still trying to guess where Hermione is. Hermione stopped at the tip of her gun, and with a swift movement, removed gun from her hand, thrown it in the dustbin, locked Venissa's legs.

"Finite incantatem" – Hermione removed the charm on her self.

Venissa could see her now. She ignored Venissa, and moved toward Harry, checked his pulse.

"Hermione "called Venissa suddenly.

Hermione jumped at being called by name by a stranger.

"Oh! So you are Hermione. Harry talks about u." said she eyeing Hermione curiously.

"Who are you?" Hermione repeated her question again.

"Venissa. Venissa Wikfield" said Venissa in perfect imitation of James bond. "Now, please remove this curse or whatever off me." told Venissa.

Hermione removed the curse of her, and Venissa walked towards her and sat beside her.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. Mr. Niyath brought him like this, and he gave me an vial of some blue liquid to give him when he reaches his house. He said he would send medications." Answered Venissa.

Hermione sat there silently.

After five minutes they decided to feed Harry forcefully, but Harry didn't swallow any thing so they just sat down beside him.

Around 1'o clock, Venissa left to bring a meal. Hermione suddenly felt a cool gust hit her face. She involuntarily drawn her wand, and held it at the window. Nothing happened.

She turned around suddenly as there is a small clink in air.

A man is standing there, for lack of better description Hermione said he looked exactly like Dumbledore but he resembled Dumbledore in nothing but clothes. Hermione raised her wand to petrify him, but as she is about to do that, another cool gust of wind hit her, and she found her self pinned to wall with weird looking cuffs.

He brought out some vials of potions from no where, and started to arrange them in order.

"Who are you?" demanded Hermione struggling to get free.

"His protector." He answered then proceeded to give those potions to Harry.

"Mr. Niyath sent you?" asked Hermione, to which he nodded affirmative.

"Release me." She almost ordered but he didn't move an inch.

She looked at him for sometime; he is deeply engrossed in giving those potions to Harry. She observed her cuffs again. They are blue white. She remembered the last theory of magic she has read. 'Magic is nothing but a wish. Stronger the wish, stronger the magic. Subtle the caster is, more accurate results are.' – Time for some practical. She imagined the cuffs dissolve in to water, and when she completed she opened her eyes to look at her hands. They are still present on the walls, but its as though some unknown force is binding them there. Hermione imagined the binding force leave, so it did after a minute. She looked up and found the strange man looking at her with a surprised look.

"That is very good. I believe you are Hermione granger?" asked he.

Hermione felt a small probe in the back of her head, immediately steeled her. If possible he looked even more surprised.

He observed her with curious eyes, just as he is about to say something Harry woke up.

"Sir." Harry almost cried out.

"How are you feeling my son? "Asked the man with a benevolent look which Hermione thought would be impossible for him.

"Good sir." Answered Harry.

"What is the memory you meditated upon?" asked Pathanzali.

Harry thought for some time before he understood what he is asking.

"My god father's death." Answered Harry.

"When did that happen?" asked pathanzali.

"One month back." Answered Harry.

Pathanzali didn't say any thing for a second, and then he said almost as though he found his voice, "you are brave son."

He then handed the potions tray to Harry and with out wasting a single sentence he explained Harry what those potions are for, left the place.

To Harry, it appeared like he is preoccupied.

"What happened Harry? "Asked Hermione as soon as he left.

Harry first looked around to get the food, then when he started to explain he remembered he should inform Remus.

He immediately pulled up the mirror, and explained it to him.

When he completed and was about to eat his food again, Hermione repeated her question.

He explained to her Pathanzali is teaching him how to meditate, and he just collapsed during the morning session of to day.

'There is more to it than he is letting out' thought Hermione as she observed Harry.

They sat there for some time talking, and then Venissa returned with meals for Harry and Hermione.

"You owe me for that." Said Venissa as soon as she entered the room.

"Okay, tell me what you want later." Answered Harry starting to dig in the food she had brought. He liked breakfast, but it didn't satisfy his appetite.

There is a pact between him and Venissa that he would buy her pranks from magical world, she would pay his bills in muggle money. He loved Venissa's choice of food; she always brought most delicious food, and the thing that perfectly fit his mood.

"Hey, you have an radio?" asked Harry after completing his food.

"Yeah." Answered Venissa by pulling out one, and tuning it to the news channel. Harry always asked for news, she doesn't know why, but she complied.

"A terrible storm attacks village of little Hangleton. Live from Kalis Rosen"

Came a voice from Radio. Harry and Hermione looked each other's face just as the news began.

23


	6. Alternate Government

ALTERNATE GOVERNMENT

Harry and Hermione startled as a sudden buzzing sound emerged from the radio. Venissa looked very apprehensive.

"This is local reporter Kalis Rosen from Little Hangleton. A sudden storm started with gale at 11 Am in the morning, soon hail came along as an appurtenance. At present the storm is still at its full tempo. Rescue forces from Red Cross and government have arrived, but it seems rescue team is unable to use the helicopters till now because of the possibility of them loosing course in strong wind. Some of help forces are trying to break in to village to rescue the villagers, but I don't think it will be possible since the storm seems to worsen with every other minute. All routes to the village are broken, phone lines are not reaching. I would really consider my self lucky if the signals reached radio. Over and out – Kalis Rosen"

'Thank you very much Kalis, I hope you return safely.'

'Dear listeners, the signals from Little Hangleton are not reaching the station at present. I think Kalis really knew what he is talking about. Any way, we will present the analysis of the situation now'

'Weather analysts inform they had not had any presentiment indicating such violent weather in village of Little Hangleton. Weather specialist from local weather station inform us this must be the result of the too much heat which must have carried clouds to more height resulting in very strong and destructive hail. However, this doesn't explain the presence of gale. At present the satellites monitoring the weather report no low pressure in the sea, but that may change soon. Now, Mr. Brocklehost , an engineer at the weather station of Surrey will answer some of our questions.

A detailed interview with stupid questions started there afterwards.

Hermione and Venissa looked very apprehensive. Harry looked alternatively between them before choosing Venissa.

"What is it you are so afraid of?"

Venissa looked almost meek for a second, but she recovered quickly.

"This kind of storms can get quite destructive Harry." Answered she.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

"I … I lost my mother during one such storm" answered Venissa.

"I am sorry." Answered Hermione, who looked genuinely surprised.

"It's okay. I really worry about fates of people of that village." Answered Venissa, who is hanging on to every word of radio since they started to give live-transmission again. But what made Harry worry is Hermione looking thoughtful every moment she is hearing. It is never good when Hermione became thoughtful – it always uncovered dark secrets.

"Hermione, what are you thinking?" asked Harry unable to stop his curiosity.

"This storm sounds weird, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Do u think voldemort has any thing to do with it?"

"well, as far as I knew, Little Hangleton is where Tom Marvolo Riddle lived." She paused for a moment after that, while Harry openly gaped at her.

"What I don't understand is this storm. I am sure they are casting muggle repelling charms, but those will never look like storms, unless … Oh My god! " shrieked Hermione suddenly.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Hermione almost screamed this time.

"Hermione what is it? " asked Harry worriedly.

"they are using mort Muggle wards" answered she hysterically.

"what are they supposed to do?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"they will kill a muggle the moment he enters through them" answered Hermione still more hysterically.

"bloody hell!" swore Harry.

"what are we supposed to do? " asked he immediately. He wanted to help them, but he really don't have an inkling of what he can do to stop those wards.

"I don't know. I don't know how they got information about how to cast mort muggle wards, it is supposed to be restricted information only available to the ministry. " She paused realizing she is about to babble, and started to mumble under her breath to be calm. Once, she became less restless, she answered.

"I think we should call Remus again. Dumbledore must have known by now. if he didn't, then we should inform him immediately. As far as I know, there are no erasing charms for those wards. Not a single book mentioned them. Now the best ministry can do is cast muggle repelling charms on mort muggle charms. " Hermione stopped for a breath.

Harry opened his mirror and called Remus again. He is not there. Harry began to panic as the description of storm in radio is becoming more and more violent.

"what should we do?" asked Harry.

As if answering that question, Hedwig flown in to the room. Harry took some parchment and wrote a letter to Remus.

_Moony,_

_Contact me immediately. Urgent and important._

_-Harry._

Harry folded the parchment, tied it to Hedwig.

"Listen girl, this is for Remus. If he is not there, then u might give it to Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Kingsley – or Tonks. Take it fast, but if the weather is not good, then leave it and come back. Understood?"

Hedwig nipped his finger in answer with her head held high, she looked like saying –'have I ever considered dangers?'

"I know. Be safe." Answered Harry and left Hedwig out of window.

Hermione is watching whole scenario dubiously. She nodded when Harry looked at her, and they started listening to radio with solemn expressions.

Voldemort is surveying the warding process with interest. Leonder Page is sitting in the chair besides him looking at the warding process, ticking and marking some of parchment in front of him occasionally. Leonder is one of special guests of Voldemort. It is his idea to turn Little Hangleton into a wizarding city, and build Voldemort's own fort. It is Leonder's idea to bring the prisoners from Azkaban prison, and leave their illusions there. He even ordered dementors to take the prisoners life force if the aurors insisted on touching the illusions. Even he him self didn't know such thing has existed. Leonder planned and provided the knowledge to accomplish the Mission Azkaban, as he called it.

'Keep your friends close, enemies closer' thought Voldemort. Some body had skills, power and knowledge equivalent to Leonder shouldn't be in his opposite group. He very well knows that would be tombstone of his desire to wield the power of immortality. Leonder has reminded him of a small lesson he forgot after coming to life. Men are fallible. How come I didn't think of this? Asked Voldemort him self for umpteenth time. It is so easy. He would have got the encouragement of thousands of people if he followed this path, more over, it is more easier path than he had choose for getting to his goal.

All in all, the idea is quite simple. Leonard advised him to fake his defeat, so he did that with Azkaban. Then he advised to invite the capable people to a meeting, and offer them his deal. The deal is simple, most pure blooded families wanted to have their children learn all the dark curses which are abandoned by ministry, some more privileges of old generations, such as tax exemption. He prepared an excellent presentation with muggle atrocities towards witches and wizards, and follies of ministry. After that he explained what he is going to offer them. City of Little Hangleton, Elite school of Purebloods, and protection from ministry. He simply established a monarchy at this village.

Now, his followers stormed the village in the early morning, and had their fun, killed the rest by dawn. Some of his capable followers, such as Bellatrix, and Lucius along with some others who have returned from Azkaban, cast the wards by 11 Am. When he concluded his speech, almost all of the listeners seemed ready to follow him, and more than half agreed to it immediately, those who didn't agree are controlled by Imperius curse.

Here comes the most brilliant part of his plan. He had made ministry poke their eyes with their own finger. This is as simple as it can get – after all, the ministry is superlatively stupid. His followers cast the mort muggle wards, curtsey of Leonder again, now the stupid ministry's aurors are there out side, unable to decide what to do because the mort muggle wards are opaque to the eyes of wizard, and kills a muggle when they passes through. Thus, it is suicide attempt to enter for aurors because they don't know what to expect, and it is against ministry's principle of hiding magic from muggles. So the ministry will be torn between invading his lair and keeping the magical world invisible to muggle eyes. Of course, Fudge being the coward he is, he will first choose to keep it from muggle world, thus completing the second phase of their warding process. The idiots don't even know what they are doing and the icing on the cake is Dumbledore can do nothing to stop this.

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

Voldemort relished this part once again, he had outsmarted Ministry and Dumbledore. The only flaw in his opinion is this idea isn't his. It is Leonder's.

'Leonder.' Is a person who has suddenly changed the course of his actions.

Always his thoughts are coming back to him. This Leonder had contacted him before one week asking for help. He refused from taking dark-mark, a ferocious duel took place between both. What made Voldemort digress is the way Leonder incapacitated his followers from helping him. They just plumped on ground looking forlorn. Some of the idiots tried to kill them selves to his horror. That is when Voldemort decided to call quits, sensing it will be useless to duel against some one who came for help and who could be a terrible advantage if used correctly. The demands made by Leonder transgressed every principle Voldemort held intact for his followers, i.e. Leonder refused bluntly to get dark-mark, refused to call him as my lord and insisted on calling him simply by his name – Voldemort. This infuriated Voldemort to the extent of accidental magic, - but he is intelligent enough to sense letting Leonder go would do him no good. He can't afford to have two peers at the same time – Dumbledore is meddling enough, Potter has already spoilt half his plans, having another who will obviously fight in his own way would weaken him substantially.

This is fate helping him to reach his goal faster than he expected. So – obviously the advantages outweighed disadvantages, so after an hour, Voldemort struck a deal with Leonder – that is Voldemort will help Leonder to achieve his life time desire of establishing a school equivalent to Hogwarts, and in return Leonder will release his followers from whatever curse he cast, (Leonder gave a small sarcastical laugh here, incensing Voldemort further), allow him twenty or so spies with in ministry, and when time comes five best of his followers. After Leonder released his death-eaters from the depression curse, he introduced Leonder to his death eaters as one of his most oldest and able pals and second-in-command. From there on events rolled on. Unlike him, Leonder is friendly with his followers thus introducing a step in his hierarchy. It had resulted in his being more feared than he is now, and more subtle plans than he prepared.

The only next step remained is killing potter. Fortunately, he came up with another brilliant plan, so a couple is placed in Privet Drive to keep watch on Potter. All he need is a perfect chance. Once, the moment potter is in enough distance from his home and prying eyes of Order, he would charge. No, he isn't stupid to send his Death Eaters. He might send them, but he would complete the task him self. The boy is too slippery. Potter has the power he never had, - as Leonder has said –Luck. Luck indeed. How would he be able to survive other wise? A little fifteen year old boy? Against greatest dark lord of the century? Voldemort laughed to him self. He will kill the boy in no time. Once the boy is killed and he has gained enough number of followers, he shall triumph over Dumbledore and Ministry.

The person beside him, clad from head to foot, only eyes are visible spoke to him.

"Voldemort, warding is complete. Now, all we should do is search for a proper place for the school to begin."

"Very well! We might begin from east of the forest. East is always the first to welcome rays of sun, so the magic will be more concentrated there. " answered Voldemort standing from his chair to address his followers to take further actions.

"as u wish. I will meet later." Answered Leonder, vanished from the place he is standing in.

Harry and Hermione are waiting in their room thinking whether they should get out or not. Venissa already left saying she might as well watch television if the storm is this bad.

" you know, I think you should go and watch the TV, I don't think your uncle and aunt will stop you from watching." Said Hermione.

" you don't know my uncle. He might change the channel just because I am watching it." Answered Harry.

They sat in silence each busy with their thoughts.

Harry watched Hermione. She is looking thoughtful, extremely thoughtful than he ever seen her.

"are you thinking about why Voldemort will do this?" asked Harry.

"I know why Voldemort is doing this Harry. What I am thinking is what might be the implications for future.

"You know why he is hiding this village? Why?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Well, its obvious isn't it? He wouldn't be able to control the entire world at present. So he is establishing a monarchy for him self by him self which he would later develop in to a deadly army. Now, you your self has told me, he is starting a school, and he is offering home to the homeless, he is reestablishing rights of nobility for the pureblood families that gave enough sum to him. You don't know what they might teach at the school, they might as well teach the children Voldemort is god, and death eaters are angels, dark magic is the only solution for all problems, the little ones will believe. Even the older students will be turned to him if provoked in proper way. His army starts growing at astronomical rate, and I suspect it already has. All this pandemonium would cause governments of other countries to notice. Then he would be able to make a political move by asking the other governments to recognize him as king of magical folk here or some thing like that. Well, I really, really hope things wouldn't move in this way. Some body has to stop him." Answered Hermione looking at Harry who is watching with his jaw dropped.

Harry stared, stared, … stared and stared.

Hermione is just thinking it would be better idea if she hit him with some thing to relieve him of the shock, he shut up his mouth.

"you don't think that would happen. " he stated. It's as though he is hoping his saying that aloud will stop it for eternity.

"I don't." answered Hermione.

Harry looked at her surprised.

"well, Dumbledore and Ministry wouldn't sit around counting their fingers, would they?" asked Hermione instead of giving direct answer.

Harry nodded and looked out side his window. He should talk to Remus. What Hermione said seemed to be absolutely possible. And he very well knew how fast the opinion of public can be swayed.

Harry started contemplating what Hermione has said, from what little part of Voldemort's ideas he has seen, Voldemort didn't have ideas to hurt any one that is at least till his army is enough to destroy ministry and establish another government. He wouldn't show his true colors till it happened. It's like what happened with Sirius's brother, he wouldn't show him what to do till the end. But how in the name of Merlin people would believe him again? Asked Harry to him self.

Well, half the people present there are already death eaters any way. answered his voice.

'Even then, the other half shouldn't join hands with him.'

who said they have joined willingly? Voldemort has too many ways for obtaining his wishes served right. 

'But not all of them would comply.'

yes, not all of them would comply. Those who didn't say yes will never see another sunrise. 

Harry felt the bile rise in his throat.

'I think I would go and watch television.'

He cleared his mind as fast as possible, and left the room.

His scar is throbbing slightly, and he could feel a flutter in his stomach. Voldemort is happy.

Harry stopped himself from thinking further, and walked in to living room. As he had predicted, Aunt Petunia is watching news channel from kitchen counter, his uncle from sofa. He moved forward and sat beside his uncle, nevertheless in decent distance. His uncle scowled, but didn't say any thing, continued to watch the TV.

'Is it looking like a fog to my eyes, or the TV is really displaying only fog?' thought Harry after a moment. He is obviously unable to see any thing.

'May be my glasses are clouded. They are long due for a change.' Thought Harry.

He removed his glasses, cleaned them with his shirt sleeve and put them on again to squint at the TV and be presented with same picture of moving fog again.

'Is there some thing wrong or the TV is really showing fog?' Asked Harry to him self.

He looked at uncle Vernon side ways, and saw he is intently watching TV.

"Terrible." Uncle Vernon commented to Petunia.

'What is so bloody terrible?' commented Harry mentally, but restrained him self from saying it aloud.

"Yes. I have never saw a storm which caused so much destruction." Answered Aunt Petunia who is watching TV with little apprehension, and surprise.

"I don't know how those people can manage." Said Vernon.

"I hate to imagine plights of people in such a storm. Government better rescue them quickly." Answered Petunia.

Harry is now clearly itching to ask what they are talking about.

Just when he decided to get up, the TV focused on to another site, Harry gasped at the site.

Dead bodies of the people lay there, covered in white cloths, just as Harry is watching, a little girl, mangled and bleeding is placed on another berth, covered her body with another white cloth.

Anchor of the news channel came in to view, they are giving live again.

"The storm hadn't abated till now, and the death count goes higher and higher, not a single person is rescued from the storm alive, hope diminishes for the inhabitants of the village. A group of volunteers from the nearby villages offered to help the rescue forces, this group is more successful in helping villagers than the rest of rescue forces. "

The anchor looked at the sideways and exclaimed suddenly.

"My goodness! "

"My god! Viewers, this is one of brave volunteers from the rescue force of Red Cross, he answered me he would bring back any one who is alive even if his life is threatened. He entered the village at 11 Am in the morning, my god! I couldn't believe his words became true just in a span of three hours. "

Camera focused to show a man carrying another man who looked like he is in early twenties. It is obvious the younger man is dead, but the face of other man made Harry gasp in surprise. It is Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The live continued to go on like that again, after half an hour, even more bodies of people are piled in the group of dead people.

'Not a single one is alive' thought Harry.

As he continued to watch knots formed in his stomach, small tremor of pain started in his chest. Harry suddenly felt the air felt as though it's cooling down. His chest felt like it is constricted of air.

Aunt Petunia finished cooking, and sat down on the sofa with grave face.

Harry sat down there with resolution that he would watch this till end.

"This girl is alive." A person came running through fog carrying a little girl in his hands. The girl is bleeding from nose, and she looked like she is in coma. This statement caused the biggest pandemonium in the affected place ever.

The focus turned on to her entirely, the anchor who is covering this storm started babbling, a medical team of muggle doctors, and a group of healers rushed toward the girl, immediately carried her to the nearest medical camp. It is very obvious from the looks on their faces they are determined to save this little girl.

Now every one in the place seemed to be focused on the area the girl is carried to. The curtains that covered opening of tent are brushed suddenly, Harry thought he has seen an invisible press on the grass.

The death count kept growing. Not single person other than the little girl are alive.

The business advertisements started in television, his aunt told them it is dinner time.

Even uncle Vernon looked solemn. They sat down at the dinner, his aunt placed a sandwich in his plate. The images from the previous show are still playing in Harry's mind. He didn't even observe he is sitting in front of his plate.

'Harry' called aunt petunia startling Harry out of his cogitation.

Harry looked up at his Aunt who is looking at him expectantly, then she lowered her gaze to his plate. Harry looked down at his plate, looked at the sandwich. Suddenly, the image of the little girl, bathed in blood played in front of his eyes, He thought he is going to throw up any moment.

"I am not hungry." He answered, and almost ran toward bath room.

He felt like throwing up, but his stomach is definitely holding nothing.

Dry heaves rose up from his chest, caused his stomach to rise up and down, it felt as though some body are twisting his intestines. Harry crumbled on to floor clutching his knees to stop pain in his abdomen.

He got out of bath room after five minutes, his face dripping with water in an unsuccessful attempt to stop burning pain in his throat and chest.

He went to kitchen to drink some water, observed as his uncle downed food with out his usual gusto, aunt Petunia pecked at food in her plate.

That is when he observed some thing different from normal. Dudley is not at home.

Since it's not his concern, Harry silently drank water and went to his room.

It seemed his time of torment has returned again. The images from the storm kept playing in his mind as he tossed and turned on his bed.

He woke up suddenly in the middle of night when shouts of uncle Vernon reached his ears.

Harry opened his bedroom's door, and walked in to look what his uncle is shouting at.

It seems Dudley has found the joy of drinking this time.

Dudley sat on the sofa careening slightly, seemingly in a drunken state while his uncle continued to shout at him.

Dudley is not at all listening to him.

Harry found out the reason for his uncle and aunt's generosity this summer. Dudley's habits are getting out of hand, and his uncle is not having any effect on him. That is why they enrolled him and Dudley for same course, intent upon keeping them together all this summer so that Dudley will get small to no time to sneak out and drink cigarettes or vandalize park.

From the way Vernon spoke, Harry understood that his aunt and uncle thought Dudley will be in control only if Harry is present to look over him. It is as though Dudley is as much afraid of him magical world is of Voldemort.

Finally, seeing that Dudley is not listening, aunt Petunia stopped Vernon's rampage, and lead Dudley to his bedroom saying he could have his talk in the morning.

Harry went in to bed room thinking about the irony of the situation where his uncle almost praised him in front of Dudley, saying Harry though born to freaks is getting much better grades than Dudley.

Harry once again cleared his thoughts, went to sleep.

He woke up in morning six o'clock as usual, began to get ready for his meditation class. When he is about to open his room's door he remembered he is not allowed to go out of house this summer. Pathanzali had given him leave for thirty days too.

Harry plopped down on his bed dolefully as the memories started to return.

The Storm, Hermione's prognostication, Remus's silence.

Last one bothered him more than first two. 'What happened to Remus?'

Dumbledore didn't hide any thing from him this summer but the information strictly is in line with – What's going on? – He didn't know how they are getting information, the extensive form of information, or what might be the implications.

They just let him know almost all of it even if it's terribly bad that's all Order could say for them selves. All in all, Dumbledore kept his nose clean regarding informing Harry.

Harry woke up from his brooding when a light brown owl tapped on his window. After few minutes, Harry is deeply engrossed in reading Prophet.

_DARKLORD'S OWN DOMAIN_

_Lisa Rochester(City of Hangleton): Village of Little Hangleton is now Dark lord's capital. You know who openly announces his protection over city and dubious ends to any one who dare question future of city of Hangleton. This statement is given by the great dark lord him self at a meeting in his palace Noxtower. Minister Fudge refused to comment on this circumstance. Hangleton's residents now reach up to thousand and their number is still growing. The aims of Dark Lord stand as follows._

_-Establishment of Nobility and importance to Purebloods._

_-Elimination of muggle born and Ministry_

_-Establishment of Elite School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is open to only purebloods._

_-Reestablishment of authority of Wizards and magic over muggles._

_The parliament of Hangleton now consists of fourteen most loyal squires of Dark lord, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphos Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Theodore Nott, Frederik Parkinson, Jason Bode, Laser Flankall, Helen Rosier, Kevin Kalguter, Premech Oyster, Quintnin kude ,Nassir khan. The parliament of Hangleton looks after the populace of Hangleton, while judiciary system of Hangleton is controlled by dark lord him self. Dark lord sends his compliments to the wizarding populace, saying that they deserve a leader who is worthy to lead them, not some fool like the current minister. Elite school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be open for admissions from to day till September 30th. Any wizard who is interested to join can send their applications to Mr. Augustus Rookwood. Hangleton welcomes all wizards who seek to join great city of Hangleton, any wizard family who wishes to join Hangleton's population can send their pleas to Lucius Malfoy. More details on Hangleton are given in next page._

The paper has printed follow ups to the article which consistuded one picture of palace of Noxtower as the paper mentioned it, which looked really spooky, another picture of people attending lecture which is taken from backside. Other only Voldemort's out line light shining around it as if highlighting him and making him look even more intimidating. Harry would have scowled at the picture if he hadn't been shocked out of his wits.

If he didn't know any better, he would say he is reading a paper established and worked for Dark lord, not Daily Prophet.

He turned the paper to the page where they specified they have given rest of details, by the end of it, his scowling increased to a level where Victor Krum will be proud of him. All the aims and pictures that were given are extremely impressive. Even if he had known what Voldemort is capable of, if he is a normal wizard, he would join the Hangleton immediately after reading Prophet of to day.

All of them are built in such a way where they can subtly and indirectly point out the inefficiency of Ministry. The description of wards which Ministry is unable to break didn't add any charm to Fudge's propaganda.

Harry silently sat on his bed contemplating the implications once again, but he reached no where. He couldn't and didn't understand how Dumbledore is going to counter this move. It is simply too cunning, and not Voldemort like.

'Of course , it is not. Some Leonder planned this. I don't bloody know how Voldemort ever let his minions that much power.'

Remembering Dumbledore brought other painful memories he had kept hidden, along with them Prophecy. The words of prophecy reverberated in Harry's mind as though they want to tell him some thing.

There is some thing he had to identify from them, some small riddle included in it. Harry silently took a paper, and remembered the words of prophecy again.

He just started remembering prophecy, while writing almost cryptic words on paper. The pattern is – 1, 7 – why?

Then he had drawn a circle on it. After one hour, he gained nothing from what he had drawn on paper; he crumpled it in to a ball, thrown it out of window with his full strength. He is no good at riddle solving.

Just by luck, it hit some one who is walking on road.

'bloody hell' swore Harry and ducked under window. Harry then furtively glanced at the person on road who is looking around in confusion.

Then suddenly it hit him. Dumbledore wants to keep the prophecy safe so that Voldemort would think any one will have a chance to kill him.

If he did know Harry is the only person who can kill him, then he would just connive a plan which would kill him or still worst, he could incapacitate him and keep him like a chalet or some thing so that no other person would be born who could kill him. Is that possible? Thought Harry to him self.

May be, He might kill Dumbledore and all other wizards who are able to duel with him as equals, and when light side looses all its hope, he might make a move or offer them to join him just like he did so blatantly yesterday. It will be obvious to the people no one are there to save them, so they might think they can as well live under rule of Voldemort just because they don't have strength to fight him. After all, who would place all their hopes on a sixteen year old boy? Hey, wait. He is not even sixteen. He is still fifteen.

Wait a minute, prophecy said one would survive while the other dies. It didn't mention any thing about the future afterwards. That is, what happens to their lives after one out of them dies. Does that mean Voldemort would live till end of time if he did survive? But that would bloody make him immortal. And it is impossible to become immortal just because a heavy rimmed freak made some prophecy about you.

So there is only one choice. He had to face Voldemort and he should live. If he didn't … the scene at Little Hangleton played in Harry's mind once again. If that many people are saved just because he became a murderer, he may as well become a murderer. It's just a greater good problem.

killing Voldemort wouldn't be a crime neither it would be a wrong.

'but it is still murder' reminded his little voice which often spoke like Hermione.

I don't mind - Answered Harry defiantly.

'As u say.' Said his voice.

Harry ignored that voice, his thought train continued. Since he did decide he is going to defeat Voldemort, he might as well think about a way to do it. So, he should train him self, for that he would require help of Dumbledore.

This brought Remus in to his memory once again. His only link to contact any one is Remus, and Remus hadn't contacted him till now.

Harry began to conjure various disturbing thoughts about what has become of Remus. What if he is badly injured? 'Stop it.' He cried to him self mentally. First, he should think rationally. It is just because of his rash actions he lost Sirius two months ago. Okay, what should I do now? Harry started pondering over the ways that are present in front of him.

He can call Remus on mirror and he tried it already.

He can send Hedwig and he already sent Hedwig.

Well, I am searching for a C am not I? thought Harry sardonically, just then as if answering his pleas, an idea came to his mind. He can floo to order from Mrs.Figg's house.

'But that is why I didn't suppose this idea. I'm expressly forbidden from going out of this house until order cleared the matters and informed me' answered his Hermione' like voice.

'Well, it's just at the end of street and it's obviously lot safer than charging off to little Hangleton.' He convinced him self.

After two minutes, he is crossing the door silently observing his aunt who is cooking at the end of kitchen all the time.

He almost ran toward Mrs. Figg's house. Hoping no one has seen him, Harry knocked the door. No one answered for five minutes, tension mounted in his heart.

Some one should have opened the door by now, Death eaters didn't come here, did they? They have never done their work silently, have they? He has seen them at World cup, they love to cause mayhem.

Harry crouched beside the door, and slowly pushed the door keeping his wand ready. The door opened silently. He peered inside, but even then he is unable to decide. Every thing is in order, but there is no sign of people.

Does that mean they have completed their work? Hermione lives here … Harry felt as though his breathing is stopped. He plumped on ground his hands hanging limply at his sides. It felt as though the world is swimming in front of his eyes.

"Harry!" called a voice from inside.

Harry felt like he is fainting on hearing that voice. Surely, she won't become a ghost …

Hermione walked up to him extending a hand to help him stand up.

"Why are you sitting on the ground? You could have knocked, Oh sorry! I forgot. I have placed a silencing charm on the door, its just I'm talking to our friends there. You know to get the information. They –"she stopped abruptly seeing confused look on tear stricken face of Harry.

"Why are u crying Harry? "asked she surprised.

"Crying!" Harry hadn't thought he is crying, surely he wouldn't cry, would he? He placed a hand on his cheek, and it felt quite wet. He looked even more surprised at the fact he is crying, when he looked at the expectant face of Hermione he felt his cheeks grow hot. He is becoming too paranoid and crying on his own thoughts? This is so embarrassing.

Hermione looked around while Harry is still struggling to stop him self from becoming redder by the moment.

She grabbed Harry's hand saying " Okay, first we go inside, then we can talk."

Harry simply hoped she forgot the fact that he is sitting beside the door crying with out even knowing he is crying.

Well, that's too much to desire, wouldn't it be? After all, Hermione is top student of her year, and one couldn't become top student if they are forgetful.

"Sit down" she said pointing to the squishy chair in front of her.

Harry sat down still feeling utterly embarrassed. They just didn't answer the door because they were busy, and he had to assume what ever came to his mind and CRY. For god's sake, he couldn't understand how he ended up crying, why it is to be Hermione who found him at the exact moment.

"Harry!" called Hermione startling him out of his reflections.

"Hmm… What? "asked Harry defiantly.

"Explain why you are crying" cried Hermione as though it is most obvious answer in world still wearing her expectant face.

"Why didn't u answer the door?" asked Harry trying to maintain his defiant stance.

"Don't change the topic Harry. Why were you crying?" it is obvious to Harry that she is determined to get the answers.

Harry suddenly felt like a professor who is caught in the middle of lecture making a mistake by his student. ' – well, Hermione certainly have the ability to do so.' answered a voice in his head.

"Promise me you will not laugh." Asked Harry.

This perked up Hermione's interest. Why would she laugh at some thing Harry is crying about? She nodded her head in answer.

"When no one opened the door, I thought Death eaters come here and killed every one in this house."

"But I am just talking to the order, and I can't exactly come to open the door."

"I didn't know that. Did I?" asked Harry angrily. "You didn't know how it felt. I am just waiting at the door hoping some one would open the door all the while checking surroundings for death eaters, and u didn't opened for five minutes. All these days, I just have to knock at the door for it to be opened. What am I supposed to think? "Harry's rage just grew when he saw a small smile on Hermione's face. " Laugh all you want at this, but for a minute, I thought every thing is taken from me, every thing that is worth fighting for. I just don't know what I am doing here. I felt so help less – "Harry angrily turned towards fireplace refraining from shouting at her to stop laughing.

"Hey, no need to fire up okay. I understand." said Hermione draping one arm on his shoulders placing a kiss on his cheek. Harry huffed in answer, controlled the tears that are threatening to fall down. He reminded him self once again,' boys don't cry.'

"It is just nice to know there is at least one person to cry when you are dead." said Hermione one arm still around his waist.

"Don't talk like that." snapped Harry in answer. He is unable to bear it, people talking like they have decided to die tomorrow.

"Okay, it's nice to know there is at least one person who would think you are dead just because you are unable to open door for five minutes."

"Hermione –"Harry said threateningly. He is not liking it one bit. Now, she sat there laughing because he is wrong. But what if some day, it did become true? What if it is happening right now to some unfortunate witch or wizard some where else in this country? What if it is Weasleys or some one from order? Harry is becoming more and more worried.

"It's simply nice to know some one cares about you enough. Is that okay Harry?" asked Hermione still trying to suppress her giggles.

Harry glared at her in answer. Why can't she understand?

"I want to talk to order." said Harry trying to keep his anger in check but he couldn't help reflecting some of his anger.

Hermione looked surprised at his tone nevertheless she answered.

"I talked to them. All the inhabitants of little Hangleton are stunned and thrown out ward through wards in order to strengthen wards. The wards killed them. It seems very few people are tortured. There is one girl who is alive, but it seems that she is buried inside a heap of bodies. She is attended to as soon as possible, Aurors brought her to St. Mungos under cover. Her state is ambiguous till now. Totally, five hundred people are killed yesterday. Muggles are still thinking it is storm, because Mort wards function that way. Minister wanted to attack on Hangleton outright just to save his reputation, but Head Auror refused bluntly to conduct the operation, Wisengamot refused to do that too. Even I think it would be idiotic. The wards are opaque, and Aurors wont know a thing about what to expect, Voldemort can kill a whole army of Aurors just with help of ten death eaters. Minister is quite angry at present considering the article in daily prophet about him. It appears Dumbledore is quite unnerved. Every one is still working at Hangleton to find out clues. Snape had not yet arrived. Weasley's just arrived at Grimmaud place so Tonks went off to meet them." Hermione almost completed in one breath.

"Can we talk to Ron for a moment then?" asked Harry.

"Okay, I think it's about time too." answered Hermione walking to fireplace.

She immediately placed some powder in to fireplace, inserted her head inside.

After five minutes, she withdrew her self from fireplace. She turned around to look at Harry, her face ashen.

"What happened? Nothing is wrong is it?" asked Harry suppressing the premonitions that are going on in his head.

Hermione struggled to talk.

"We … Weasleys are attacked Harry. Ron is missing." Answered she looking appalled at her self as though her saying those words it self is sin.

Author Notes:

BJ: thank you very much.

Hey everyone, if u read this, please review. How am I to know its good or bad?

27


	7. Dudley's deeds

DUDLEY'S DEEDS

Harry's jaw dropped open. He hadn't expected it. Slowly the shocked expression changed in to horror. Tears are freely flowing down from Hermione's eyes. She didn't even make an attempt to wipe them.

"What are we going to do?" croaked Hermione.

Harry simply stared at her, his brain is numb with shock. However, he decided what they should do.

"Let's go there. To Grimmaud place." Answered Harry.

"Harry we can't. Mrs. Figg specified this fireplace is only for talking, and even talking should be conserved. I don't know how safe it is, and we can not add extra work to order just by taking some rash move."

Harry couldn't believe it. She is thinking about the safety of flooing to some place which is hidden from whole world by the safest security charm, when their best friend is in danger. Harry felt his anger increasing.

"Oh Yeah! Then what do you suppose we should do?" asked Harry sarcastically.

Hermione missed sarcasm which is a rarity considering her usual perception skills. That's showing how much she is agitated.

"Look at what happened Harry. Voldemort is busy with his new lair, and making people believe it is a great city and all. Do you think death eaters will have time to attack someone now? They will be and should be busy in making that place almost impregnable. How come they attacked Weasley's and only Ron is missing among them? They want to get you Harry." Answered Hermione looking more and more dubious.

Harry is now out right angry. What the hell is she thinking? At the time they were talking Ron might be some where out there, wandering in some woods trying to hide from death eaters. He got time till his scar hurts. If Voldemort did order his minions to bring Ron, then they would take him to Voldemort immediately. Since his scar didn't hurt, Ron is still out free, just not in a safe place. If they hurry, they may as well get to him first than Death eaters. It is simply a matter of time. Why don't Hermione understand?

Harry glared at her in answer. Hermione only looked sad.

"We are going there. If not by floo, then by any other means. I am not leaving Ron alone." Harry said his teeth clenched. He is barely able to control his anger and urge to shout at Hermione.

Hermione's face almost lit up at this comment.

"Of course" she cried happily and grabbed his hand, almost ran out side the house. Harry is confused as to what her 'of course' meant. Just as they were out side, she hazily retreated in to house, Harry can see her scrawling some thing on a paper, and pasting it above fireplace. She waved her wand over the paper, and almost ran back to Harry holding keys.

' Did she just performed magic? But that would make ministry respond, almost immediately. She must have done it by habit, and there is no incantation.' Harry convinced him self.

She hazily locked the house, ran toward the flower pot that is hanging on right side, dropped the keys in it.

Harry is definitely miffed now. It wouldn't hurt her to tell what her plans are …

Hey, she is thinking of going by knight bus. He hazily turned to follow her.

Hermione grabbed his hand, lead him toward nearest bus stop. They are almost running by now.

" Hermione. It would be enough to stand and stuck your wand in to air." Said Harry trying to keep his pace with her.

"No! We are not going by any thing that is magical. Death eaters can be any where. What with recent additions to Voldemort's followers, we can even expect a bus full of death eaters. " Answered Hermione

" Then how are we going? " asked Harry involuntarily.

"By muggle bus." Came the answer.

" Hermione. I don't have any muggle money and it would be too late. "

"I have some, it's safest."

Harry silently ran after her. Some thing is better than nothing after all. Last time, he didn't listen to Hermione and definitely the results are not nice.

They stood at the shelter, and looked to both sides of road. Not a single vehicle, or stroller. Harry looked questioningly at Hermione.

" Some thing would come by." She answered still checking surroundings.

That is then Harry noticed her hair. It is straight, and chestnut in color opposed to its normal bushy brown texture.

'Is this some person other than Hermione?' is the first thought in his mind.

'Stop being paranoid. She must have put some charm on them.' Answered another part of his brain.

"Hermione –" Harry stopped abruptly as Hermione almost ran to him, and hugged him tightly.

Hermione stood on her toes, and whispered urgently in his ear.

" Harry! Kiss me. On neck. Your face shouldn't be visible. " Hermione said almost frantically.

Harry is definitely baffled. This is definitely not Hermione. He decided. Just as he is about to protest, he has seen the figures entering the alley.

He lowered his face with out hesitation to her neck. He could feel her hand move in to his jacket, then on to his back in side his jumper. He did same with his wand in hand.

"_roma vertices elongo_" Hermione's voice is almost whisper.

Harry immediately felt some thing prickling at his hair. It stopped with in a second. Harry could now feel Hermione's lips on his neck, her hair tickling his earlobe. He could feel her accelerated heart beat, nervous way her lips moved on his neck. His state is none the better. He waited with bated breath as the foot steps neared.

"oooooooooooooh!" a girl cooed when she has seen them.

'They are just muggles' thought Harry relaxing. He could still feel Hermione's nervous ness though. As he is about to pull back, she whispered furiously.

"No."

Another set of steps neared them.

'what the hell' thought Harry as he lowered his head again.

"See that whore? That is why dark lord want Muggles to be hunt." Said a deep voice.

"can't we have fun with them? " whined another voice.

Harry could feel Hermione's head burying in to his neck completely. He could feel his fists balling, his right hand tightened on his wand. Of course it wouldn't be visible to the death eaters since he hid it the same way Hermione did. His hand is beneath her jumper, his fist balled around his wand. He could feel the alertness in Hermione's body since she is almost clinging to him, her body tightly pressed against him. It's as though they both are expecting killing curse any moment.

Meanwhile Hermione is trying to concentrate on seeing the four person team which is observing them with out raising her head. This the only way she could think of, and she could definitely feel its worthless ness now. Once the death eaters decided to do some thing, they will have no other way left other than fighting. 'why didn't I let Harry think of another way? Why didn't I agree when he said we can go by knight bus? Why did I thought of my self mighty, and decided to go by muggle transport?' she could see their silhouettes against the evening sun's rays.

However, Harry is thinking on different lines.

'Okay, ducking behind the wall might prove good idea, but once they try to use recuctor curse, it would be useless. We can always run, but ducking impedimenta may be hard. Not even poles are there. Knight bus is out of question. Once we summon it, it would bring unnecessary attention to us. That is if we have a place to hide.'

He didn't observe ferocity of his kissing increased, in fact he forgot what he is doing with his lips.

" They are positively revolting. Kissing on roads? I thought they at least have houses. " drawled a voice.

'Malfoy…' same thought ran thorough both their minds. Hermione is never so thankful for her forethought and using of glamour charms to hide them selves.

Another voice interrupted the death eaters from further action.

" There are too many magic surveillance spells on this place. Once we use a spell, we will have very little time to get out of this place. Dumbledore reduced his guard doesn't mean he didn't place any one here. I'm positive that he would place his most skilled follower here. So, we better get done soon."

"Hey, you said you can recognize potter and mud blood…" another death eater said inquisitively. It is obvious who is being asked.

"Potter's hair is messier than a sparrows nest. And the mud blood's hair looks like a bush and it is light in color any way. Not that I would expect them to be any better." Answered a drawling voice.

"Don't you think they used glamour charms?" asked the person who talked to Malfoy earlier.

"If they used any kind of magic, then the alarm would go off. We would have known prior to ministry letter's arrival. As such, it would be impossible for them to have used any glamour charms. I think we should leave muggles and go on with our work." Answered the person who stopped the other death eaters from using a curse.

Harry and Hermione can hear the foot steps going away from them. Hermione slowly raised her head from Harry's neck and observed the now leaving group.

A person in them waved his wand in star shape. She knows what it is. They are connecting them selves to surveillance charms. It wouldn't alert the charms. She definitely expected a group which is less wise and more violent. That connection charm is almost known to none.

They are both trying to glance at the end of alley with out making their faces visible. They waited for a minute before raising their heads in to air. They are still holding each other tightly.

"TAXI" Hermione yelled at the cab that is overtaking them.

It stopped with abrupt creak, and then returned to face them.

"London." Spoke Hermione to the driver. He nodded, next moment, they jumped in to the car.

Once they are settled, (Hermione immediately raised windowpanes), Harry spoke.

"That was close."

"Yeah. I couldn't believe I'm so stupid. We should have summoned knight bus." Answered Hermione.

"No. You were brilliant. If we have summoned knight bus then we would have faced them outright. Zero chance for us to survive." Said Harry.

'Why didn't I think of it?' asked Hermione to her self rubbing her neck. The skin on her neck is burning.

Harry looked at her expecting an answer and noticed what she is doing. She is rubbing her neck on place where he tried to kiss her, or where she instructed him to kiss her. It is very red, and Harry could notice there are one or two dents on her skin here and there. Heat rose in his cheeks as he looked at her.

'I never intended to do that.' He thought to him self.

'Well, it seems you have already done that.' answered his little apathetic voice.

Harry is now definitely in the same color as an apple, unable to look at Hermione any more, he turned his face to window. As he sat down watching the country side fly by, his thoughts drifted towards times spent at Burrow. Some of his most happy memories are associated with that place.

If this is what he is like, he couldn't imagine Mrs. Weasley's state. As he thought of it, he clearly remembered the shape of her boggart.

Hermione sat on other side feeling the burning on her neck, her heart still beating frantically. She knocked on back of driver's seat, asked if he know canon mall. That place is nearest to Grimmaud place. Then, from there on, she can take a different cab.

She turned to watch the country side, at the same time taking deep breaths and reliving her self of her tension. Two small tears rolled out of her eyes, she laughed to herself. 'Never once in my life, did I assume one day I would cry out of tension. Sheer tension.' She remarked to herself. 'If this is what I felt from a minor escape, I couldn't fathom what Harry went through while he faced Voldemort.'

Hermione continued calming her self. 'Thank god, I know what to do. Think about Snape in skirt, James Bond with wand. -I still can't believe I got such a spy movie idea. - NORMAL THOUGHTS' she screamed mentally to her self. She has to sooth herself, she looked at her hands which are still trembling with anxiety. 'Deep breaths Hermione. In – out – in – out. God! That sounds like I am going to give birth to a baby.' She remarked to her self dryly. 'I have to get used to this kind of situations.' She made a mental note to read about wars and find out what kind of sticky situations one can get in to.

Once she effectively diminished her heartbeat to what people call normal, she remembered what happened from beginning to end. 'Wait up, how come death eaters arrived so early? And how come they have known I am there? –can it be Malfoy's Manor? The fireplace in Mrs.Figgs house did list the fireplaces at grimmaud place and Malfoy's home as parallel, but from Mrs.Figg's house, only Grimmaud place is accessible. But Malfoy's manor should appear in black letters if it is disabled… In fact they are both connected to it, but she assumed Malfoys didn't know about this. Malfoy manor appeared in gray letters, while that does mean Malfoy manor can not be accessed from Mrs. Figg's house and vice versa, the book on floo network didn't give any description for gray color code. Okay, I have to research that one. I never heard any where there are spells to hear conversations from fireplace. Or did the death eaters arrived there just because they expected Harry will leave his house once he heard about Ron? But there is no way they would have known about it. He didn't know it before I told him. Or did they send a letter to him, but he came to see me, and letter missed? That makes sense. The death eaters just arrived by the time we are out on road, which implies they are expecting to meet us at Harry's house. I hope they don't find out we already left.' Hermione rethought and reevaluated the situation till she noticed the out skirts of London, started giving directions to driver. First she thought she should go to canon mall, but she changed her decision as they entered London, and stopped with in two furlongs back side of Grimmaud place.

She then lead the way through some narrow alley lanes towards order's Head Quarters.

Harry is hard-put to follow her. She is moving as though she had grown up there. Hermione suddenly retreated behind a pole, motioned Harry to do the same. He joined her, glanced in the direction she is seeing. He could identify the retreating backs of some people wearing robes.

"Death eaters?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Wizards are not known to wander here." Answered Hermione walking in to nearest alley.

Harry simply followed her. As they are nearing the place, a strong sense of foreboding came upon him. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to lessen the feeling.

"Harry" called Hermione softly. She knows what Harry is going through. This is after all, Sirius's house.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the looming building apprehensively. It will be quite intimidating in appearance had it not been more dreadful and dingy.

Harry hardened his heart, crossed the door with in heartbeat. Hermione came in after him looking slightly perturbed. She kept eyeing Harry warily. Harry determinedly kept looking ahead. They tiptoed across Mrs.Black's portrait, soon arrived in to dining room.

Ginny is trying to subdue Mrs. Weasley who is crying uncontrollably. All her efforts didn't seem to be yielding because she her self is in the same state as Mrs.Weasley. Hermione almost ran to Mrs.Weasley enveloping her in a gentle hug. Harry stood in a corner looking awkwardly towards the crying females. Hermione succeeded in calming Ginny if not Mrs.Weasley. She is still crying, but she did seem better than when they arrived.

After a minute, Hermione is finding details of attack from Ginny.

"We don't know what is happening Hermione. It all happened so fast. Dumbledore informed us it is not safe, we should leave. So we have been packing. You see, all of us wanted to spend some time in our house before leaving it for some time. We don't know when it will be over. So we are planning to have our dinner there tonight…sniff … Then return to grimmaud place. I'm helping mum, suddenly, shouts came from out side. Ron came running in side, told me and mum to leave with packages, he would follow. Fred and George are covering front side. He almost threw every thing in to fireplace, pushed us in to it… Just as we are about to leave, we heard some one apparating in to house. I don't know who it is. After five minutes, Fred and George arrived. They don't know what happened to Ron. Now they are searching the areas with in vicinity of Burrow. They are sure Ron is not taken by death eaters. Mum has been like this from beginning, and I don't know what to do…Ginny wiped her tears… WHY DON'T THEY LET ME GO?" Ginny shouted last part in frustration banging her fist on table, breaking in to sobs immediately.

"I … just wish Ron will be found soon." Ginny said between sniffing.

Hermione patted Ginny's back reassuringly hugging her again. Harry is feeling very out of place by now. He wanted to go and search for Ron. If only he could use magic! Thought he angrily.

Hey, Hermione just used magic outside, she didn't get any warnings. Just as Harry is about to ask Hermione how she is able to use magic, Mrs.Black's portrait started screeching.

Everybody looked in the direction of entrance, they could hear Tonks's voice stupefying Mrs.Black's portrait. After a second, Mundungus Fletcher entered dining room looking ruffled, and excited.

"Molly! Ron is not captured by death eaters." Told Tonks almost bouncing with joy.

"Mundungus heard them while they camped, they say he jumped out of window, ran in to direction of woods, then they lost track of him." Said Tonks with out taking a breath.

Mundungus nodded his head in agreement, added "Twins are searching forest along with Lupin and Bill."

Mrs.Weasley broke in to another round of sobs but this time out of relief. She hugged Tonks tightly, gave another hug to Ginny kissing her daughter on forehead, all the while saying "He escaped." she looked almost delusional with joy.

A big grin broke on Ginny's face while she hugged Hermione and Tonks. Relief swept over Harry. He is frightened to imagine what may happen to Ron had he been caught by death eaters. They could torture him, or worse, send him back after placing imperious.

After few minutes, Lupin and Twins informed them that they are going to search the woods. Mrs. Weasley sent Harry back to privet drive against his protests. Hermione remained at headquarters for that day to help Mrs.Weasley and Ginny. Tonks arrived with him to provide guard.

Hermione returned next day, brought back news that Ron hadn't been found, but death eaters left the Otter St. Catchpole at four in morning. Hestia Jones had been providing protection to the Weasleys; she got trapped in the woods. Death eaters camped in woods for night, left seeing as they couldn't find Ron. Daily prophet informed his missing, so aurors are helping. Hestia confirmed Ron is not found, but she didn't know more. Even then order members can not find whereabouts of Ron. However, they are absolutely sure that Ron didn't leave the woods and he is alive, not in imminent danger.

That didn't make situation any better for Harry, Hermione seemed to be walking on hooks. They both are told to stay at their respective abodes seeing as ministry is involved now.

Hermione left for lunch in the after noon, saying she could get some rest and soothe her nerves. Harry is left to his own reflections soon after. Words of prophesy ringed in his ears again, the guilt started to rise again in his chest. Harry quickly thought about the easiest method to clear his thoughts. Count till hundred, forwards … backwards…

"Boy!" reverberated the shout of uncle Vernon from inside.

Harry closed his eyes, answered his uncle.

"Coming Uncle Vernon."

He quickly descended down the stairs to meet his uncle dressed in a suit along with his aunt who is dressed in a gown. They seem to be going to a party.

"We are going out." Said his uncle.

Harry gave a glance which clearly said "so…?"

"Watch the house" said his aunt.

Harry nodded in answer.

"No freak business." Added his uncle.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Don't do any thing to Dudley." Added his aunt.

Harry raised his eyebrows even higher, observed his aunt and uncle keenly.

He answered slowly as his uncle looked ready to pound on him – "I won't. As long as he didn't do any thing."

"You are in no position to say that boy." growled his uncle.

"We said don't do anything to him." Said his aunt.

"Is that understood?" said Vernon.

"Well, I can't promise about my friends, but I promise I would do nothing voluntarily." Answered Harry.

"Fine, here is the lock of house. Don't go out side." Said his uncle.

"Don't invite any one in." added his aunt.

"Don't touch phone or TV." Warned his uncle.

"Don't come out of your room" added his aunt.

Harry nodded.

His uncle and aunt gave him a last glare, left the house.

Harry shook his head amusedly as he watched his aunt and uncle leave. Hey, they have given him keys of house. They hadn't locked him in his room. He could use television.

'-Bloody hell-'swore Harry to him self, while running towards television and remote.

His aunt hid it, but he had always known where she hid it. So, with in a minute, he sat in front of TV in front of news channel. They are reporting about some petty quarrel in London. He changed channels, no channel is displaying news. All channels are entertainment. Harry sighed in disappointment, switched of TV. What is he going to do now? For one, he can sit in his room as his aunt said. Being alone brought the worst out. Finally he settled for a movie coming in local channel. Dudley is spending at Piers's house so he wouldn't arrive before eight. Any way, this is the first time ever his aunt and uncle left him alone with access to some of electronic devices.

Soon, its six in the evening, Harry is still drooling on the wonders of picture box. Harry observed watching TV drove all thoughts away from him – 'well, that does explain why Dudley is so stupid' – his counterpart replied.

'DUM'

Suddenly a thumping sound came from upstairs. To be more exact, some one flanked on floor. Harry removed his wand out. Hermione performed magic concealing spell on his wand, but she is not sure it would work for him. As she put it – 'Harry, there are too advanced and complex spells on the place you reside. Both Dumbledore's and other ones. So I would advise you use magic only in life threatening situations.'

This can be classified as one of life threatening situations – decided Harry moving besides staircase. He wouldn't be visible to any one coming from the bedroom. After a second his bedroom's door creaked slowly. Harry could feel some one coming in the direction of staircase though they didn't make any noise.

'Well, if it's an intelligent one, then I'm dead.'- thought Harry almost involuntarily though his logical voice reminded him he can not be dead if it is not Voldemort.

The person came down the stairs almost crouched. Harry couldn't see them as he is almost pressed against staircase possibly disappearing in to the gap between them and the wall. As soon as the person crouched got up from staircase, Harry jumped forward, pressed his wand against their back.

Then he observed the person who entered looked lot like Venissa from backside.

"Venissa!" asked Harry surprised.

"Well, what did you think you idiot? If you are a second late, I would have burst your brains out." Growled back Venissa pocketing the pistol which is exactly aimed at his chest. ( she folded her hands on her abdomen pointing pistol backwards.)

"Sorry!" answered Harry turning around to face her, but keeping his wand aimed.

"Don't tell me you are going to ask for identity card and password." Snapped Venissa.

"Okay, this is definitely you." Said Harry motioning her to sit on sofas.

"Hey, did balloon and pole stick gone for economy honeymoon?" asked she enthusiastically looking around. Those are respective names of uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia.

"Well, yeah. And I really don't know what possessed them not to lock me in, but I guess I'm just lucky. Any way what brings you here?" Asked Harry stopping television.

"Boxing matches." Said Venissa almost jumping up and down.

"You are participating? "Asked Harry keeping his face straight.

Venissa scowled and chucked the brochure in his face instead of answering.

It is a colorful brochure, featuring some of the previous champions who uncannily resembled Crabbe and Goyle with out shirts, only, Harry is sure Crabbe and Goyle will never work enough to gain the amount of muscles guys on brochure are displaying.

Any one can participate, it didn't have any limits on age or occupation or any thing. Just, you have to go and give your name and get a token, and then you can participate. Keep the token carefully, since you will not be receiving prize money with out your token. Organizers are not responsible for death or injuries in fights.

It sounded quite illegal for Harry. When he voiced his doubts, Venissa smiled coyly at him confirming his suspicions.

"I don't want to see any more blood shed. "Said Harry giving the brochure back.

"Okay, I'll just take Hermione then." Answered Venissa, sauntered toward his window.

Harry turned the television off, wandered lazily over the house. It is the first time ever his relatives left him to be. He tried to walk as though it is his own house, amazed when he couldn't achieve the feat for two seconds. It's almost like his subconscious is warning him at every step he should be careful or his uncle wouldn't like it.

'I never knew I am that paranoid.' Commented Harry to himself.

He then simply sat on sofa, rereading the brochure Venissa gave him. She told he should keep it in case he considered coming, it wouldn't do if he didn't have entry ticket.

Harry sighed resentfully, and tucked it in his pocket, went in to kitchen to make him self some food.

He ate his dinner at table peacefully; he still couldn't believe his uncle and aunt left him in house with out locking every thing. 'May be that indicates the amount of fear they felt towards order' – commented sarcastic part of his brain.

Harry chuckled to him self, placed the plate on counter after cleaning it. There is no trace he had eaten any thing except for the reduction in amount of supplies.

He walked to his room, resumed watching the sky from the window in his room. He is doing it a lot recently. Previously, it's because he just couldn't bear looking any where in his room, now because he is expecting an owl to fly through the window at any time telling him Ron is safe.

He started as a faint creaking sound reached his ears, accompanied by loud thudding foot steps. Dudley is home. He is just as bulky as ever, only difference being his body started to gain a shape now instead of hanging like a football given a shape of human.

Harry returned to staring out of window longingly. It seems Dudley is talking to some one. After five minutes, the whispers ceased. It seems Dudley ended talking to the some one. The door creaked again, this time Harry is definitely mystified. Dudley is supposed to stay at home. Is he planning to go out and booze? Asked Harry to him self, while running down to stop Dudley. Is this the reason why his aunt and uncle gave him keys?

Dudley is already walking out.

"Dudley! Where the hell are you going?" Shouted Harry as the followed his cousin outside.

"It's none of your business Potter." Snarled Dudley in answer.

His eyes are oddly out of focus, in fact they looked slightly insane. It is as though he is gleeful about some thing, and his blue eyes are extremely intense. That's entirely unlike Dudley. Harry studied Dudley closely. Now he noticed some thing slightly disturbing. Dudley is pale, he is turning slightly pink. His eyes are becoming brighter every second, Harry was sure some thing is extremely wrong about Dudley.

Harry removed his wand from his pocket, Dudley flinched backed off as Harry took a firm hold on his wand. 'Okay, this is Dudley, alright. Now, what is wrong with him?' thought Harry.

"Where are you going Dudley?" asked Harry with a slight edge to his voice.

"It's none of your business." Snapped Dudley in answer still eyeing Harry's wand. His blue eyes flared with anger, he almost looked close to insane, like Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry almost jumped out of surprise at the reference he has chosen to describe Dudley. Can it be? He thought warily.

"You are not supposed to go out. Your mum told me clearly to keep you in side the house." Answered Harry.

"Sod off Potter." Dudley snarled at Harry at the same time throwing him out of path with remarkable agility.

Harry is almost thrown out by the sheer force Dudley applied. Harry shook his head in confusion. It seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Small stars popped in front of his eyes as he tried to open them. By the time he recovered and looked up, Dudley already left. Harry retreated in to the house thinking hard to find a reason which will prove him innocent and explain Dudley's absence. 'It wouldn't be necessary any way. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon will blame it on me.' Thought he resent fully.

But he had a nagging feeling inside him which is telling something very bad is going to happen. Something is extremely wrong.

Harry walked in to house, plopped him self on the couch. He closed his eyes, leaned back. Suddenly anger besieged him. Why should every thing go wrong at this exact moment? What would he answer if Dursleys are back before Dudley? What happened of Ron? What the hell happened to Dudley to make him look like he is insane? Why did Dursleys scold Dudley?

Harry is so frustrated, he let out a scream out of blue. He felt slightly better after screaming, but his throat felt raspy.

But suddenly he asked him self again wonderingly, Dursleys are scolding Dudley? That must be the shocking news of century. He just thought Dudley boozed a little too much for uncle Vernon to be comfortable. But now, it seems some thing is amiss.

First, uncle Vernon spends money and sends him to a summer coaching, then they tried to make Dudley work along with him, though it is with the intentions of embarrassing him, it is still a bit weird. Then they don't say any thing about his going out with Venissa, Harry thought they are just leaving him be because they knew Venissa is dangerous, Muggle or magical.

They never entered his room, but that's not very new. He is supposed to clean and maintain his room by himself. Now he did think of it, he received little to none bashing all these days, he accredited it to the fear of magic, but now he remembered them, it seems they are always preoccupied. It appeared as though he is little of their worries.

Harry started twiddling with the piece of paper in front of him absently. Its smooth surface is soothing to him. He stared at the paper he is playing with deep in thought about what is wrong with Dudley. It is after five seconds he noticed the paper he is playing with is similar to brochure Venissa had given to him. He immediately checked for his brochure in his pocket, and it is intact. Harry stared at the two papers repetitively. Then the some thing in his mind clicked.

But Dudley will not. He cares too much about his health – argued the sensitive part of his brain. Harry isn't so sure. If Dudley is drinking and smocking so much, then uncle Vernon would have reduced his pocket money obviously. By the way, Dudley is almost over confident about his ability in boxing. Harry doesn't know what to do. He wouldn't at all mind if Dudley is all bruised and beaten, but he definitely don't want his cousin dead. He didn't think his cousin would be dead, but it is a possibility. And what would he answer Vernon when they returned home? Dudley went to an illegal boxing match, and he is extremely happy their son is getting what he deserved?

Well, that wouldn't hurt him would it? after all, it will teach Dursleys a lesson – for being too stingy with him and for spoiling Dudley. Yes I don't at all mind that - Thought Harry.

After one hour, Harry is getting of the bus in Racer's Alley. He soon found out where the boxing matches are going on. A big crowd is around the place where the matches are going on. He is scared out of his skin. He never entered a place in muggle world that reminded him of Knockturn Alley more. Not that the alley bore any similarities with Knockturn Alley, but the environment sure does.

A girl clad in extremely skimpy dress, which looked as though it would fall of any minute, blew a kiss at him. Watching out of corners of his eyes, Harry found the inhabitants of the lane extremely disgusting, and disturbing. A man or woman, he couldn't understand the sex properly, smiled seductively at him. Harry found his cheeks turning red against his will. He walked forward resolutely though his mind screamed to turn and go back because he wouldn't get a chance later. As Harry moved forward, he sensed a man who looked around the size of Hagrid is approaching him. The bulky man is coming nearer.

Harry fastened his pace, balled his fists which are sweating profusely.

As the man neared, Harry let his resolve to winds, and ran pell-mell towards the end of alley where he could see the mob. He arrived out of breath at the place, fought his way through the crowd to the beginning. The man is still following him, but it seemed the over coming the mad crowd is not as easy for his burley frame as it is for Harry's skinny frame.

Harry thrust the ticket in the hands of the man who is checking the entry tokens. He looked up at Harry surprised after he examined his ticket.

"Delux ticket's way is out there sir." Pointed out the pudgy man pointing a finger at the near by door which is relatively empty.

"Never mind." Answered Harry.

He examined Harry with a shrewd eye. Harry could feel the crowd parting for the big man behind him. His nervous ness is increasing every minute. – 'could muggles know about Legillimency?" thought Harry warily as he looked back at the man issuing entry. It definitely looked like he is a legillimens to Harry.

"Bruke" he called out loudly, a skinny boy answered him. He motioned the boy towards Harry, placed the ticket in his hands after tearing in half, and motioning his hands toward Harry.

Harry is nervously watching the bulky man who is waving at him. The boy seemed to respond to the bulky man's signs, however after Harry snapped at the boy what he is waiting for, he lead Harry in with remarkable speed.

He is going through a narrow staircase which seemed to be made out of nothing but spirals. Harry tried to raise a conversation with the boy.

"What is your name?"

The boy made an incoherent sound. Harry guessed it is sounded like 'aK', but thinking ak would be a remarkably stupid name, he supposed it must be Jack.

He tried his next question with a little more confidence.

"Jack, how do we meet participants?"

Jack made a full turn making Harry almost loose his footing, but he steadied him self in the last minute.

"Why do you want to meet participants?" asked Jack harshly.

Harry can not understand what is so wrong about his question that brought the singular change in the behavior of the boy.

He is just about to answer when he heard some heavy foot steps to approach.

He removed his wand in the blink of an eye and pointed towards the opening below him.

The bulky man who almost walked head on in to the wand, yelped and lost his footing. However, he regained his balance a bit too fast for Harry's liking.

"What do you want?" asked Harry in the most dangerous tone he could.

"Nothing Mr.Potter. Venissa told you might arrive, so she asked us to watch for you." Answered the man.

Harry still aimed his wand at him with his jaw dropped.

"Now, would you remove this stick out of my face? I am afraid, I sneeze rather loudly." Said the man eyeing him as though he is from other world.

Harry felt very foolish. He should look like an idiot waving a stick like a gun in front of them.

"He wants to meet participants." Remarked the boy behind Harry.

Harry is astonished by the cold ness in his tone. The bulky man observed him shrewdly. Harry didn't like it one bit.

"Is there some one you want to meet in particular?" asked the man in front of him.

Harry couldn't help notice a slight edge in his voice.

"Umm… Yes. It's my cousin. Dudley Dursley is the name." answered Harry suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"What do you want with him?" asked the man with same calculated glance in his eyes.

"I…I want to take him home." Harry answered slightly faltering under the fierce glance of the man.

The man looked like Harry as though he is kidding. When he understood Harry isn't joking, he waved to the boy behind him.

"Jack, check if there is any Dudley Dursley." Said the man.

"He is very big, blue eyes, blonde hair." Added Harry.

The man beside him raised eyebrows at Harry, impatiently motioned Jack to move.

"Mr.Potter, I must tell you we do not let participants off the fighting once they took a token." Said the man. It's as though he is warning Dudley wouldn't be able to reach home with out fighting. "even if you are Venissa Wikfield's friend." Added he as an after thought.

Harry stared at him –" just how much influence does Venissa have here? And why didn't she tell me she lives in …Ugh… such a place?" asked Harry to him self.

Jack returned at the exact moment. He informed there is no one called Dudley Dursley.

"Have you seen them personally?" asked Harry unable to contain him self.

Both Jack and the big man looked at him sharply.

"Now, since your cousin is not here, I think you don't mind joining Venissa." Said the man. Harry just stared in answer.

Soon, he is walking through a round corridor toward a door in the end with his head drawn resignedly.

He entered the room dejectedly, raised his head to say hello, and was flabbergasted at the sight that met his eyes.

AN: well, some one review please. I would write it any way, but It would be good to know what is your opinion.

26


	8. Near Miss

NEAR MISS

Harry's Jaw dropped. He stared and stared at the person who is sitting in front of him in a cushioned chair with her legs resting on balustrade, headphones on her ears, eyes closed looking very blissful. She is wearing wheat colored shimmering tight fit top, and dark brown miniskirt with her belly visible as a small line above the skirt. Harry could see the wand sticking out of her back pocket.

"Hi Harry!"

Harry started out from his staring at Hermione. Venissa is looking at him amusedly.

"Hi!" he waved rather tonelessly, as though he is in trance and noticed her just now. He returned to staring at Hermione.

"Rather beautiful, isn't she?" asked Venissa with a slight husky voice.

Harry turned to her, and seeing that she is watching him, he blushed furiously. Venissa smiled knowingly.

Harry made a mental note not to turn in Hermione's direction while Venissa is present.

"Tell me, how much influence you have got here?" asked Harry trying to redirect focus from Hermione.

"Enough" answered Venissa.

"You know, Dudley is here to fight."

"So…?"

Harry is unable to understand whether her cool demeanor implied she already knows that, or simply she is being Venissa. She never let her feelings show in her face.

"I want to take him home." Answered Harry.

"You can't take people home once they enrolled in tango." Answered Venissa.

"Even if you talked to them?" asked Harry.

He is pretty sure Venissa can make him talk to Dudley if she wants him to.

"Yes, even if I talked to them." Answered Venissa.

"Come on Venissa, I know you can if you want to."

"Well, it's exactly as you said… IF I want to. There is a big IF in the air."

"See, I am pretty sure he will get injured in the match. If any thing happens to Dudley, then uncle Vernon would chuck me out." Answered Harry.

"One more reason why I should let the pig king to get his arse kicked."

"One more reason? Where do you suppose I should go?" asked Harry disbelievingly.

"Come to me. I am pretty sure I can get you a small nice place than the stinky bedroom they offer."

"I can't leave them, they are my only relatives." Exclaimed Harry.

"Don't tell me you like them. I know how much you hate them." Answered Venissa.

"Even then, they are my relatives." Answered Harry.

"Don't try that line with me; I know how superfluous that is." Answered Venissa in her bossy tone.

"See, I can't get out of that house."

"Tell me one reason why you should live with them."

"They are my only relatives."

"Now you are repeating your self."

"Just leave it Chilli. Let me talk to Dudley."

"I don't have the power to make you talk to Dudley. Even I should follow some rules if I want to stand in business. "

Harry tried another approach.

"Please…"

He folded his both hands to add to the effect.

Venissa observed him for some time. Then she sighed and asked one final question.

"Why are you so persistent on taking him home?"

"Because my uncle would chuck me out if any thing happens to him."

"Real reason?"

Harry sighed now. He some times wondered whether Venissa is legillimens.

"There is magical protection on that house which can not be reproduced." Answered Harry.

Venissa nodded her head satisfied with answer.

"You are not going to talk to your cousin immediately. I will try to convince him to withdraw, if he wishes to withdraw, then I would inform you. Even then it's against rules of tango. If he likes to stay and fight, then you just have to wait till he is beaten enough."

"Why shouldn't I come with you?"

"I told you. It's against rules. Even I should follow some rules." Said Venissa impatiently.

"Okay then" said Harry doubtfully. If Venissa is going to convince him, then Harry is not at all sure Dudley would withdraw.

"Trust me Harry; I can be damn persuasive if I want to. By the way, you may enjoy sight seeing." Answered Venissa with a sly grin, vanished behind curtains.

Harry cursed him self mentally, but promptly turned back to watch Hermione.

She is nodding her head to music, and tapping her legs now. Harry never thought about it, but Hermione is a girl. Hey, don't fly off the handle, but he never associated her with the girly … sexy dress she is wearing at present. In fact, he is amazed at his own obliviousness to the fact. She has perfect figure, her face has a charm in it that would make any one look at her twice….

'How come she is here?' Harry asked him self for the umpteenth time.

'May be Venissa has more influence with her than you know – by the way, what's with her dress? She is not a person who would wear a dress which would show her legs like that … she is my best friend. I shouldn't look at her like this while she is unaware of me watching her.' Harry berated him self mentally, and with extremely hard effort, turned towards the stands.

…after five minutes…

'Hmm…almost perfect legs… would she wake if I touch her… it's so smooth…'

'Stop it Harry, she is your best friend, whom your other best friend fancies.' He told him self.

'Exactly, if Ron fancies her why can't you fancy her?' asked his ever sarcastic sense of humor.

'Because Ron fancies her.' answered Harry to him self, but he still kept gazing at her.

'Then stop gawking at her' advised his not so gentle part.

'I have right to gaze at any girl I want.' Harry answered him self, kept looking at Hermione.

How ever, as soon as he began to look at her lips, Hermione opened her eyes.

Harry blinked.

Hermione blinked.

They both started speaking at same time, so fast, their speech is barely decipherable.

"Hermione, I am not looking at you. I was just staring at the crowd and got bored so I am looking at you. No! I just turned in side; you are in my vision line…"

Before Harry could go further, Hermione stopped him with saying

"Harry! What are you doing here? You are not supposed to leave the house."

Harry stopped rambling, gawked at her with his mouth slightly open. When he understood what she is saying, he bent his head looking slightly guilty and troubled at the same time.

"Harry?" reckoned Hermione.

"Dudley has come here. I thought uncle Vernon would be angry with me and throw me out of house if he sees Dudley all bruised. So I thought I will take him back to home." Mumbled Harry.

"Dudley! You have come here for Dudley? Are you aware of the danger you are putting your self in? The only place you are safe at is your house Harry! We don't even have order members here to help us… "Hermione would have continued if Venissa hadn't entered with drinks and stopped her with a very loud and vulgar tune.

"Don't sing that song around me…" snapped Hermione.

"Oh! Come on Honey! The only song that becomes Tango is this one." Answered Venissa as she placed the drinks on the small table in front of them.

Hermione glared at Venissa in return but when she didn't notice, Hermione averted her gaze to Harry and glared at him as if daring him to answer.

Harry is busy observing the floor and drinks table alternately.

"Come on! Sit down and take a glass." Said Venissa cheerfully.

Harry looked at Hermione, who held his gaze for a second and flopped down not so gracefully.

"We have to get Harry back to home." Said Hermione looking at Venissa. Venissa raised her eye brows.

"But Dudley" said Harry.

"Your cousin can look after him self."

"But uncle Vernon"

"That house is the only safe place for you"

"But they"

"We don't even have order to look after us here"

"You"

"I am not Harry potter, I am not famous, there is no dark lord hiding behind dustbins to kill me"

"Stop it Hermione. Why, you will be in same amount of danger for being here, I didn't see that restraining you from enjoying music." Snarled Harry angrily. He barely restrained him self from shouting.

Hermione huffed in answer. Harry turned his attention to Venissa.

"I talked to him. He doesn't want to leave. If I didn't know better, I would say he is in dire need of money. Any way, I promise you he would leave after first fight." Venissa answered with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"What have you done?" asked Harry alarmed.

"Oh nothing Harry! I am just going to show him consequences of not listening to me." Answered Venissa in a light tone.

"please don't hurt him too much" pleaded Harry ( even he is surprised at this request as he would not at all mind seeing Dudley bullied at least once).

"Oh there will be minimal number of injuries on his body." Answered Venissa.

"What have you planned?" asked Harry.

"Just a little lesson." Answered Venissa.

Harry resigned from talking any further. She is not going to tell him.

Harry sat in the chair, for the first time glanced at the scene below. A lot of people are sitting around in chairs, most of them teenagers, others who looked like they are very respectable people of society, or in other words, like uncle Vernon.

Hermione now leaned against the nearest pillar, looking in to crowd. She seems to have forgotten that he is present in the box.

Hermione perspective------------------

Harry turned his attention to Venissa and started speaking to her. It is clear to her that he is not going to turn to her any time soon.

She just stood up and moved towards the pillar.

'Why do they every time see me as though I am pilferer of their rights? I am just thinking about his safety, and he implies that I have no right to remind him about his safety.'

Hermione felt like crying again. 'It's her third year all over. She just wanted him to be safe, and there he is… ignoring her.' Hermione looked at him.

'He came for his cousin' Hermione commented sarcastically to herself. 'Big fat chance of that… how come he becomes all chummy with his cousin and comes here to prevent his cousin from fighting? While he is telling how his cousin is beating and picking fights with him for past four years?'

She looked idly in to crowd while her eyes stung lightly with tears.

She wiped the tear that rolled down her cheeks. She seemed to be crying a lot this summer.

'What am I thinking about? This is a time of war where my best friend's life is in jeopardy, and here I am thinking about non relevant matters. Forget it Granger.' She told herself.

'The task before you now is just convincing Harry to go back before order or death eaters gets wind of his absence from home.'

Once she decided what she is going to do, her eyes became normal, and suddenly she became aware of the crowd that is below.

One of the teenagers below is looking at her. She looked at him doubtfully to decide whether he is looking at her. As soon as he perceived she is looking at him, he blew a kiss in her way. Hermione blushed despite her resolve of not to, and she immediately retreated to her seat to prevent further communication. That is when she became aware of the dress she is wearing, and the Harry's rambling in the beginning. 'What is Harry doing till then? Watching me?' she looked at her self. Neither of her friends had seen her in such dress till now. As she looked at herself, Hermione regretted listening to Venissa for the first time. Actually, she picked a nice skirt with a bush shirt. Venissa chucked both back in to suitcase, and brought the dress from her own collection, saying that she would attract unnecessary attention if she wore formal dress. 'Stupid me … any way, Harry wouldn't have noticed it. He wouldn't even look at me.' she told her self firmly before turning to him.

It seemed he is indeed looking at her.

'He hadn't noticed your dress' she told to her self, took a deep breath, started talking to him in low voice.

"Listen Harry, I am not trying to tell you what is right or what is wrong as you can very well decide them for you. Even you know your importance in this war. There is a reason Dumbledore is protecting you with all his might. You may not know it, but there are a lot of people who like you and who don't want to see you hurt.' --

Harry's stomach churned with guilty. Does she know about prophecy? Hermione continued.

'I really, really don't appreciate locking you in your own home. But Harry, at present, your uncle's house is the only safe place for you other than grimmaud place. Even you know that the position of order is very delicate, what with Voldemort declaring his sovereign and its continued strength to hold against aurors and order. They would need all the order members to help them. You are getting me, aren't you?" asked Hermione looking at Harry's guilty yet silently raging face.

Harry is trying to contain his anger. 'Why? Why I don't even have the privilege of coming out at least once in a while?'

His ever ready sarcastic voice answered him -

'Because you got your godfather killed last time you went out against wishes of elders. Does 'dementors' ring any bells? '

Harry sighed. Hermione looked a bit surprised.

He hung his head resentfully, and was about to answer her when the starting announcement came.

The fights are about to commence. The crowd cheered wildly, and nothing is audible over the din of wild crowd.

Harry turned his eyes to arena instead of facing Hermione who is looking at him pleadingly. He very well knows he would agree with her if he kept looking at her.

The participants are Piers Polkiss and Ruby Dander. They both entered arena.

Piers is Dudley, his half face mask may have fooled any one, but not Harry. He observed the opponent of Dudley. He looked like a very experienced fighter. He is almost as high as Dudley, has quite impressive muscle, stood in a posture that conveyed confidence and danger.

Dudley looked physically bigger than his opponent, but it is clearly visible to every one he is not as experienced. His muscle is impressive, Harry shuddered when he imagined what would have happened if Dudley is able to punch him now.

Harry leaned slightly towards Venissa who is watching with extreme eager ness, asked in a low voice.

"Who will win?"

Venissa answered with out even looking at him.

"Your cousin."

"Did you arrange the result?" asked Harry in severe tone.

"This is an illegal match." answered Venissa with out moving her eyes from the players in arena.

"Does that mean you did?"

"I did plan a sweet memory for your cousin."

"Tell me about this Ruby" demanded Harry.

"He is a third degree expert. Meaning, he is expert at beating stuff out of people with out bruises showing on their muscle. He is the most experienced and intelligent fighter. I generally use him only when I have too formidable opponents." Answered Venissa.

Harry looked at them in apprehension. He didn't like it one bit.

The two fighters circled around each other.

Dudley stuck the first blow. He aimed a quite accurate punch at his opponent's head, Ruby dodged it, aimed a punch for Dudley's ribs. Dudley seems to have missed the punch just by a hair line.

Dudley immediately aimed a hook at his Ruby's ribs and just as Ruby is about to dodge it, he pounded on Ruby's back.

Harry is surprised by the agility Dudley displayed. He never thought Dudley can move so fast.

Ruby fell to floor, but he rose quickly. He eyed his opponent warily. Harry looked at Venissa; even she is looking slightly surprised. 'That means Dudley is good' thought he to him self.

Dudley aimed his leg at middle of Ruby; however, Ruby dodged it fairly easily, and tripped Dudley on to floor. Before Dudley could recover, he aimed one hard blow to Dudley's chest. The flesh turned slightly blue there. Ruby immediately hit another blow in his ribs, another on other side of his ribs, referee stopped Ruby before he could beat Dudley in to pulp.

Dudley recovered soon.

As soon as he entered field, Ruby aimed another punch at Dudley's chest, however, Dudley dodged it with surprising agility, pounded on Ruby's back by keeping him in a headlock with his hands. Soon, Ruby is down, and referee stopped him.

After two such extremely violent and exciting rounds, Dudley won set with three to five. How ever, as Venissa predicted, rather planned, he seemed worse for wear with a bleeding nose, and badly injured torso.

Harry nudged Venissa harder as he saw Dudley exit. Venissa nodded unenthusiastically, and stood up to lead him to Dudley. Harry looked at Hermione to tell her to come along, but noticing the green look on her face, he gave her time to refresh her self.

It seemed she had vomited every thing she had eaten since evening.

"Are you okay? "Asked Harry as she reached him. Her pallor is not very good.

Hermione just nodded her head in answer.

Harry not trusting her, held her arm to support her. Hermione clutched to his arm as though it is her lifejacket, she is still ghastly pale. Harry regretted staying for the complete match, at least he could have taken her out, and came in when fight is over. … 'that's way too ridiculous, she would have convinced me to leave if I ever looked in her direction.' he supported him self.

They are soon going in to the locker room where participants are present.

Dudley is being given first aid. Harry waited till it is over to confront Dudley.

"Dudley…" he called as soon as doctor left Dudley.

"Potter…"Dudley growled in answer.

"What are you doing here?" asked he with out even looking towards Harry.

"What do you think Duddykins? Of course, to watch stuff beaten out of you." Answered Harry.

Before he could speak further, Venissa scrunched her nose, sniffed at the air around her.

Then she leaned dangerously close to Dudley, and sniffed at his mouth.

When she leaned back, her face acquired extremely dangerous expression.

"Did you take any drugs?" asked Venissa in her too low growling voice.

Dudley looked shocked with fear for a minute. He recovered soon and answered with defiance.

"What if I did?"

'idiot' thought Harry to him self. 'you should deny' added he mentally to him self.

"Which one?" asked Venissa?

"Why should I tell you?" asked Dudley bravely, but his face shown some of his fear.

"You would better if you want to live." Answered Venissa.

Before Dudley could answer to that, she added in what Harry thought placating voice – "Taking drugs right before match can be extremely hazardous Dursley. If one of your ribcage is broken, then an inflating Drug will make your lungs to inflate enough to touch ribcage, thus cutting them inch by inch. When lungs are pierced, blood rushes in to your lungs, and you will die immediately by vomiting blood out."

Harry shuddered at the explanation Venissa gave. 'If this is what her persuasion meant, I don't know how Dudley had the nerve to participate.' He commented to him self.

Venissa is not yet finished.

"If you took a numbing agent, then you would never know the extent of your injuries, consequently you are in the danger of killing your self just by overexerting. Performance increasing agents consist of an inflating agent, and a bit of mind numbing agent which causes you to die because of sheer nerve tension."

Harry is impressed. In his opinion Dudley is still conscious only because he didn't understand half of what Venissa had said. If he did, he would have fainted long since.

"It is a performance increasing drug."

"And…"prompted Venissa.

"Brown sugar." Answered Dudley.

Venissa narrowed her eyes.

"Dress as fast as you can Dursley. We are leaving to hospital." She answered Dudley, and she whirled towards Harry who is now holding an ashen looking Hermione. Venissa observed Hermione who is looking wide-eyed at her, she leaned towards her and whispered in to her ear.

"Don't worry Hermione, half of them are lies. He will be in danger only if he took excess amount of brown sugar."

Hermione looked at her as though she is looking at Venissa for the first time.

"Harry, help your cousin to dress." Venissa ordered briskly to Harry, then lead Hermione out.

Dudley is not even able to walk properly. Harry, for the second time in his life, started helping his cousin to move, but this is better than last time seeing as he had some of his conscious ness.

By the time they reached out, Hermione looked normal. Venissa relieved Harry of carrying Dudley, by taking upon her self to carry him.

Just as they are about to leave, Dudley groaned.

"What?" snapped Venissa.

"My money" answered Dudley.

She scowled in answer.

"Keep your tag safely. You will get money when ever you give that tag in next month." Answered she.

Soon Venissa is muttering about fools who think about their money when people are trying to save them.

Dudley did not dare comment.

They shoved Dudley in to back seat with extremely hard effort.

Suddenly, a green light came toward Harry.

Hermione cried out loud for him, Harry just dodged the light.

Hermione took Venissa by hand and ran in to building instinctively, while Harry crouched and rolled behind nearest shade, squinted his eyes in to air.

He could hear Hermione's voice crying out "_Revelo_"

A white mist flown in to air.

"_miscues crelatio_" cried Hermione.

A thick grey mist covered them. Before Harry understood what is going on, a hand grabbed him and pulled him. A green light stuck where he had been just moment ago. Soon, he found him self flung at one of car's doors. Suddenly, Harry heard a thud, he whipped his wand in the direction.

A death eater is in front of them casting a spell towards Hermione who is looking at him stunned with car door half open.

Harry cried out – "_stupefy_" before death eater could cast the spell.

He climbed in to car quickly, and closed the door.

Hermione, snapping out of her shock, climbed in to car too. As soon as Hermione got in, Venissa started the car, and rushed it forward.

Hermione reached out with her wand, cast some kind of spell on the car.

After a moment, Harry understood it is a modified form of disillusionment charm. He shoved very frightened looking Dudley from him, and looked through the window. There is one death eater visible on broom. Harry took aim, and cast stupefy.

The death eater saw the light, dodged just in time, only to be hit by Harry's impedimenta curse. He fell out of his broom.

Before Harry could aim another curse at them, a red jet came in his direction.

Harry quickly raised his shield. He could see Hermione casting some kind of charm on car.

Just after a second Harry saw a green light on the roof…

"dodge it." cried Hermione pointing to green dot.

Venissa swirled the car suddenly. The green light grazed the right side of car, hit the road.

Hermione is explaining to Venissa – " avoid the green lights at any cost because they are killing curses, red ones are stunners but even they are …"

Venissa is nodding her head enthusiastically as though she is explaining about alien attack.

Harry could see a big crater where killing curse hit the road. A pelt smashed in to the side window pane smashing it completely. Cool air rushed in to the car.

Dudley cried in pain as the air hit his face. It seems he is sporting a really nasty bruise on his nose, chilly air burned it painfully.

Hermione stuck her wand out, and cast another unknown spell.

"_Revelo Misthcus Persisto_" waving her wand in complex parabolic and jabbing motions accompanied by a cloud shape.

A cloud of mist rose in front of them dissipating in air and targeting what seemed to be multiple death eaters.

Harry could clearly see the four death eaters now. He aimed his wand at the first one. He cast a stunner towards him, but it missed the death eater by wide space. Harry cursed when he saw the death eater trying to apply disillusion charm to him self, but fortunately, it didn't work. Harry tried to aim properly, and then spoke very softly, "_Rictumsepra_". This time, the charm hit the death eater since he is trying to disillusion himself at the time, but it didn't have much of effect on him other than him dropping the broom by a wide gap.

Harry saw the red light coming towards him in last second, bent his head in seat. The stunner hit Dudley in chest, making him blown up towards the window, thus unsettling the car's direction. Harry could hear the back lights blow up from the contact with rails on road.

Venissa increased the speed to maximum. Harry could see now they are traveling with seventy miles speed. Suddenly Venissa made and extremely sharp u turn, thus reversing their direction, and she raised the speed to hundred. This turn is followed by another violent right angled turn, they entered a dark alley. The dark alley ended as fast as it began, they are joined in a plethora of cars running on high-way.

Harry pulled at Dudley's head making him lay on the back seat, while he him self transferred his position to laying in the gap between front seats and back seats. He raised his head slowly, looked from back pane. he could see death eaters emerge at the beginning of the dark alley, because it is in between two tall apartments, but they are now looking at the passing cars snarling at each other. In a second, Venissa took another turn, and their car joined another busy road where they mingled with the other cars.

"are they gone Harry?"

Harry jumped at the sound of whispering in his ear. Hermione is crouched in the same position, i.e. abandoned her seat, sitting crouched in the gap for luggage at front seat, trying to look through back side windows.

"_Reparo_" she muttered pointing her wand at the back side window.

Window pane at which she pointed rebuilt it self, how ever, there are jagged gaps in the glass.

She narrowed her eyes at the look, waved her wand in a complex pattern, along with an unfamiliar incantation, which Harry supposed is a charm.

"what have you done?" asked Harry.

"matter spreading spell, the pane is thin, but it is repaired." Answered Hermione.

"they are gone." Asserted Venissa from front seat.

"Yeah." Piped up Hermione and Harry both from back seat trying to calm down their racing hearts.

"wow! That's a cool chase." Exclaimed Venissa suddenly.

They both turned at her looking disbelievingly in her direction. Venissa is not looking at them.

"I thought they are going to use some thing like laser guns or so, but your wand stuff is pretty cool." Continued she with out noticing the looks of incredulity on their faces.

"we could have been killed in the breadth of second, and you are saying it's a cool chase? You are insane." Cried Hermione.

"come on Honey! I am having pretty boring life these days. You know, when I am in America, life is filled with brawls and chases. Here, it's simply going, monitoring business, checking accounts, crediting bills. Now, that's what I would want life to be like. What would I do by living for another fifty years? I have had enough of life. If I die having fun, then it's cool." Answered Venissa.

Hermione sighed in exasperation, looked out of window checking for unnatural presence.

Harry sat wondering to him self. 'could this be how Sirius thought about life? He noticed lots of similarities between Venissa and Sirius. That's why he became her friend so fast. Could Sirius have thought he had enough of life, and he came there for dying? It can't be. He knew I depend on him. But even then, can it be?'

His more intelligent voice answered him…' of course it is you dolt. You your self said it, Sirius is bored out of his mind … he hated being locked. Forgot what he said when you told him about dementors? He would have welcomed dementor attack personally. Did he appreciate being called to a fight? Did he die knowing he would leave me alone? … '

His reverie is broken by Venissa speaking again.

"_abracadabra_" she said waving her hand towards the front pane.

"Honey! Can you provide camouflage for my flying horse? We are going to enter country road." She said in a sing-song voice to Hermione who is looking at her exasperatedly.

Harry didn't understand what she is asking for till Hermione reached out with her wand disillusioning the car.

They traveled for another half an hour with out any disturbances till Harry felt a small tingling at his scar. Harry reached out with his wand, and muttered "_Nox_". Head lights of car are gone suddenly. Venissa halted the car with sudden screech.

"what the hell are you thinking you are doing, you moron?" shouted Venissa at Harry.

"calm down chilli. I think we may be entering in to trap." Answered Harry.

Venissa scowled at Harry but stopped nevertheless.

Dudley is laid on one side moaning to him self. He's been doing it ever since Harry enervated him.

"well, get down." Snarled Venissa after a minute.

"what do you suppose we do after getting down?" asked Hermione in half mocking voice.

"scout the place of course. What do you think you should do?" snapped Venissa sounding like -you-don't-even-know-that?

Harry got down first, tried to drag a complaining Dudley along with him.

After exactly five steps, Dudley collapsed on road protesting to walk any further. Harry wanted to kick Dudley badly, but he restrained him self thinking Dudley is already half beaten, if he kicked at wrong place, some thing unwanted may happen triggering a chain of unwanted events. For one, uncle Vernon may chuck him out on mid night.

Venissa came back for them.

"what should we do?" asked Harry looking at Venissa.

Generally, that is the question he is asked by his friends. The situation reminded him uncannily of the Ministry of magic fiasco.

"get in to car." Said Venissa with out any feeling in her face. Harry could see her other hand keeping revolver ready to shoot to any side.

He never understood why Venissa always carries a revolver with her, how she is so much at ease with handling it… 'this is not the time to think about it' Harry reminded him self, tried to help Dudley who had plumped down on the road.

Venissa drove so skillfully, and silently, Harry wondered for a second whether it is the same girl who drove car with them from London till here with unnecessary bumps and jumps.

She parked the car in a place which is engulfed by shadows of trees, got down with out making slightest noise. Venissa is acting so subtly, and sneakily, she is getting on to Harry's nerves. Generally, Venissa is always loud one, and her clumsiness is bested by none other than Tonks.

'she wouldn't have been able to pull of all the pranks if she is so clumsy.' Harry observed to him self, then followed Venissa out. Venissa stopped Hermione who is getting down by saying she should stay with Dudley, and keep watch around their car.

Then, she lead Harry through a narrow gap between two houses. Harry knows this path, he used it when he is very small … when he is around eight. He used to hide from Dudley's friends in the back lane, which is not accessible from privet drive except with a long walk around park, magnolia crescent. Then, when ever he sensed Dudley is coming home or he is free, he used to climb on to the rail, and jump in to their house. Dudley will never be able to pull that off. He hadn't used it for seven years.

Harry noticed with slight surprise the things around northwest lane changed a bit. There are houses obscuring his lane from here. Venissa walked towards a tree, climbed it, she reached out to the end of high wall, climbed on to it. the wall is about ten feet high with small posts coming in between which are still more high. However, it is covered entirely in darkness. She walked on to end, seeing that Harry is not following her, she made a sign for him to follow. Harry repeated the procedure with little hardness.

After all, it is too many days since he climbed a tree. Harry could see the wall ending at back of Gray's house. They prepared to land on Gray's lawn, but Venissa stopped him in last minute, pulled him in to dark ness. Soon, Harry understood why. There are three people on visible three corners of privet drive, rather shadows seeing as they disillusioned them selves. Harry assumed another is stationed at other corner. Other than that, he could discern a sudden shadow moving to and fro in front of number four, Privet Drive.

'order members or death eaters?' it is the first question which popped in to his mind.

His conscience said its death eaters, after all, order members never kept watch disillusioned, they used Moody's invisibility cloaks. As far as vicinity is concerned, they always moved in places which are farther from the house, from where Harry's room is clearly visible, where at least one obscure place is near to them, so they could use it to apparate or disapparate at any time.

Venissa turned back silently, they left as silently as they came.

Hermione is getting more and more nervous as they went off. Harry's cousin is moaning continuously, his pallor seem to be getting slightly blue, whether it's true or Hermione's illusion. She wanted to cast the diagnosis charm on him badly, but she is barely restraining her self from doing it, because it would alert the magic detection charms. Hermione is on the point of breaking down when Harry and Venissa returned. She gave out a relieved sigh, gave a grateful hug to Harry. Her happiness is evaporated when she saw grave face of Harry.

"what's the problem?" asked Hermione. She is dreading the answer.

"death eaters are surrounding house." Answered Harry.

"what! How can they be? order members must be watching the house…" exclaimed Hermione.

"no. Harry's watchmen are not coming from two days." Answered Venissa.

This time both Harry and Hermione turned to her with incredulous looks on their faces.

"Honestly! They are not so subtle. Tonks trips on benches, and their foot prints can be seen even if they are not visible. there is Moody, his ting-tings can be heard, but he does some thing after coming then it stops. They would generally come with gun shot sound, its faint, but it can be heard if you listen for it." answered Venissa.

"How do you know in first place?" asked Harry wonderingly.

"Hospital. Your one…" answered Venissa. She waved them not to continue and spoke again.

"it doesn't matter what I know or don't know because no body knows I know some thing. What the problem at present is how to get in to your house with out letting them know we are here." Answered she.

"what should we do now?" asked Hermione looking at Harry.

Harry looked at her with same question in his eyes. They are interrupted by Dudley who moaned loudly.

Every one looked at him. Venissa is the first one to respond… she reached him, checked his pulse.

"we should take him to hospital." Answered she.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"You go home, I and Venissa will join him in hospital. If your uncle asks, then tell him Dudley left for some friends house and he didn't tell which one. Okay?" asked Hermione.

Venissa looked at Harry to know his answer. From her expression, she approved of the plan.

"I'l come with you." Answered Harry

"Harry…" Hermione began.

"No Hermione. Already Ron is gone, and I will not send you any where alone. If some thing happens, I will face it by your side rather than staying in house and be informed by some one."

Hermione thought for a minute, then nodded her head in agreement. Harry is surprised, but then she might have thought he will not be convinced. Any way, its fine with him, so he didn't try to comment upon it.

They entered the adjoining alley, Venissa turned on the head lights…

A firework exploded in the air suddenly, it took a minute for Harry to understand they are wand sparks… the sparks are accompanied by a loud pop.

Author notes:

Hey, any one who reads this fiction, please review.

Some thing, you can say I suck or its not so bad …. Any thing.

25


End file.
